Remember the Forgotten
by Psychadelic-Jojex
Summary: To recover memories that were lost years ago, Tsukiko joins the shaman fight together with her two friends. But what happens when she meets Yoh and his friends? And why is a certain powerful shaman interested in her? Haoxoc (Not that good at summaries)
1. Tsukiko

**Hello readers! :) For you have read this before, welcome back! And for you who are new to the stories, I hope you will think it's good! Well.. I hope those who already have read it will like it too but.. you know what I mean. I have to re-re upload some chapter now too because my computer or something thinks it's cool be mean to me -.-  
**

**Anyway, as I write in all of my fanfics, I'm Swedish so will probably get some words wrong now and then. Hopefully it won't be too big ones though.**

**And if someone doesn't know what I meant by those who have already read the story, read chapter 14 ^^**

The only thing I own in this story is my oc:s.

**I don't remember much about my childhood.**

**I lost my memories at the age of 7 when I got hit by a car.**

**Both my mom and dad told me that it was a miracle that I survived.**

**I haven't told anyone except my two best friends, but I can see ghosts, and they are the only other persons I know that are also able to do it.**

**Since my parents haven't mentioned it I guess that it might have happened after the accident.**

**I am pretty sure that I would have mentioned it to them when I was a kid.**

**Both of them keep telling me, everytime I ask them, that I had a great childhood with many friends.**

**Why I can't believe them I don't know…**

**I want to regain them…**

**My lost ****memories****.**

"Tomorrow is the day! Tsuki! Akira! The Shaman Fight!"

"We know that already… you haven't talked about anything else for a week." Answered a boy with spiky brown hair and yellow eyes. He wore black pants, a red shirt, a black jacket and a black tie.

"Shut it, Akira! How could I not be this excited! I mean, we were able to win the fights here in Tokyo, and now we're going to FLY over to a different place!" yelled the girl with red hair that went to her shoulders and yellow eyes, she wore a black skirt, red shirt and a black tie, " Aren't you excited, Tsuki?" she smiled.

A girl with long black hair that went to a little under her shoulders and green eyes who wore the same outfit as the redheaded girl, but with a black jacket, she just smiled and said, " Yeah, your right, Azami."

My name is Matsumoto Tsukiko.

I'm 14 years old and live in Tokyo together with my parents, Ayano and Masahiro.

My two best friends are Yamamoto Azami and Sasaki Akira, also 14 years old.

When I was a kid, I was given the ability to see and talk to ghosts.

When I told Azami and Akira, they told me that they both came from shaman families.

First I was a little surprised that they never told me, but I soon let it go.

I understand them, I wouldn't tell myself either. Besides, I didn't really tell them on purpose either.

Well anyway, about a week ago or something, like that, there was a shaman fight starting here in Tokyo. All three of us joined.

Me and Akira won two of three and Azami won all three.

The three of us men when we were 8 years old, a year after my accident, we never talk about it.

Tomorrow, we will finally leave boring old Tokyo, but I'm kind of scared about it actually.

**Tsukikos POV:**

We said goodbye for the day and went home. I still had to either find a way to tell my parents what was about to happen, or think of a lie. I don't really like to lie to them but I don't know what will happen if I tell them… Azami and Akiras parents already found out when their children were born, so they had nothing to worry about. Stupid shaman families… I wish I was from one.

I'm actually really proud that I made it this far, since I was able to see ghosts, Azami told her parents and they let me train with them and Azami. So I have gotten strong, but I never realized that I was strong enough to beat someone who I am sure having been trained since birth.

I felt how my white star necklace started to move a little, then before my eyes stood Sakuya, my dear ghost friend, sounds crazy I know. Her long black hair brushed against the red ribbon around her waist of her white kimono that made it really hard to see her feet. Her plain white skin stood out more than it would on a normal person because of the black bond she kept over her eyes. Around her neck, she has the same type of necklace as me. She always carries her white katana with a red handle around her waist.

"What are you planning on telling them?"

"I don't know."

I met her when I was eight years old, it was at a graveyard she approached me, telling me I looked really sad for someone who was not visiting a gravestone.

We were both really surprised when I realized that no one could see her but she realized that I could.

After that meeting I begun to visit her lot more often by her old grave that hadn't been visited in over 500 years, she always sat there by herself.

But it only happened during the night since when I came at daytime once, people began to think I was crazy for talking and laughing with a grave.

One year later I let it slip to Akira about my gift. I got scared of him thinking I had gone mad but he just patted me on the shoulder while saying "So you too then!"

He told me about him, Azami and their families, they were all shamans. At first I thought he made fun of me but as the time passed by it all made more and more sense.

I had heard many strange voices in their houses that appeared to be their parent's ghost friends. I even got to meet Azami's deceased grandfather! Not the friendliest type but still…

They had both trained with their parents since the age of 5 and once Azami's parents found out about me being able to see ghosts they invited me to train with them and told me that they did it to get her ready for the Shaman Fight.

I asked Sakuya to become my guardian ghost which she agreed to right away, then it all began.

"You will have to think quickly, because here we are." I stopped walking and looked at the big red house in front of me. I gave a loud sigh, and then walked in where my parents were waiting in the kitchen.

"How was your day, honey?" my mom asked while doing the dishes by the sink, I smiled and answered that it was good.

"Um, I have a question…"

"Yes, Tsukiko?" dad asked,

"Uh, have you heard of those people who can see and talk to spirits? You know like on tv and stuff like that…"

"Yeah, a crazy bunch if you ask me. Either they lie about seeing ghosts to get money, or they're just crazy enough to actually believe in it." Okay… I'm pretty sure that I look terrified.

"It is really sad, isn't it?" mom said with a sad voice.

I don't want them to think that I'm crazy! I'm panicking… no don't panic…

"So was is something else?" my mom asked, "Uhh… yes.. I just…"

*_Be honest, Tsukiko! I know you can do it! Of course they won't think I'm a psyco because of this… TELL THEM NOW! Remember that you aren't a liar._* I can do this.

…

"IS IT OKAY IF I TRAVEL WITH AKIRA AND AZAMI TO USA AS A VACATION?"

…. Smoooooooth Tsukiko, smooth.

*_You said you could do this! You liar!*_

Oh shush.

I spotted Sakuya from the corner of my eye who nodded in disapproval but still gave me the thumbs up… now what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"USA? Tsukiko, you're 14! So are Azami and Akira!"

"Well.. if we put our ages together we're 32 actually…" both mom and dad gave me mean glares and I continued fast, "Besides, Akiras parents are coming with us! You really think their parents would let them go alone?"

*_And the lies continue…*_

The strange thing with me is that I really hate both lying and liars, but I lie a lot. I'm actually getting quite good at it and have no idea if it could be seen as a good or bad thing.

"Well.. then it should be okay… I will call them and ask for the details."

"You don't trust me?" mom looked at me and I just gave her the puppy eyes, and I know she can't stand it. Neither can dad. Especially not dad since I'm his little baby girl.

"Of course we trust you honey… erm.. When will you be leaving?" sweet!

I know that it might seem weird that my parents trust me so easily, I think it is because of the accident, they seem to be both more trusting, and yet protective. Kind of weird, like being hit by a car would make me less of a normal person.. Says the girl who can talk to ghosts.

"Tomorrow, so I better sleep over at Azami, if it's okay?"

The room got totally quiet; the only thing that made a sound was the big clock on the wall pointing at 20.36.

"I guess that it's fine… but be careful, okay Tsukiko?" mom answered and I nodded happily, hugged them and ran up to my room to pack.

*_Hmm… I probably shouldn't pack too much… I will pack clothes but what more..._* I started to look around in the room. Before I could think any further, Sakuya appeared in the room.

"You shouldn't think too much about the packing. We are going to the patch village to fight shamans. This isn't really a vacation."

As if I don't know that… I wish it was though.

Don't get me wrong, I am looking quite forward to being a part of the Shaman Fight, but we are going to USA for doing a couple of fight to see who is the strongest.

And I have a really hard time imagining me coming near that 1st place. Sure I've trained hard for about 5 or 6 years but how long haven't everyone else to is in the fight trained?

They probably have known about them being shamans as long as my friends, since birth.

"I guess you're right." I threw some clothes in my backpack, "What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you ghost pack stuff? Well.. Probably not but do you want me to bring you anything special?"

Sakuya put her finger on her chin and began to think, "I don't think so… maybe that music box thing, you know that thing that looks like those celly phones?"

"Cell phones. And you mean the mp3, right?"

"That's it!" she answered happily with a big smile but soon calmed down with a small cough.

I couldn't help but smile, Sakuya always wanted to play the cold type but since she lived more so long ago she is fascinated about cell phones, mp3's and the other things that are very common these days.

You should have seen her reaction when she watched tv for the first time. The word for it is adorable.

"Of course I will bring it!"

"Excellent! Then the trip will be pleasant enough. Now, if you are done, let's be on our way to Azami-san."

"Yeah."

I turned the lights of and took a last glance at my messy bedroom, who knows when I might see it again.

As I took one step on the stairs I suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakuya," I whispered so that my parents couldn't hear, "What the hell am I gonna tell my parents if the ask how long I will be gone?"

Her chin fell, if Sakuya can't come up with something I am screwed.

I have no idea how long this will take! What could I possibly tell them? ' Yeah, I have no idea when I will be back from USA. Bye!' like that will work!

Damn… I guess I will make it up as it comes.

Two more slow steps were made by me but stopped as I heard quiet sobs coming from the room right next to me.

As I had made my way in to the room I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time, not like this.

There in the big room my mom sat in the couch, crying.

"M-mom, what's wrong?" Oh my god, why is she upset? I'm so bad at this kind of stuff!

I think I'm about as good as Akira at comforting others… and he is so bad that he actually comforted a 6 year old boy to even more tears.

"Nothing really, I'm just happy…" she whispered while wiping away the tears.

That makes perfect sense….?

"I am not planning on being gone forever you know.."

Not that I would be allowed too. If I know my parents right, and I think I do, then I will be expected back in less than two weeks.

"I know that, but.. Tsukiko, you always lived such a great life here… with all of your friends, me and your father. It is just hard to see you leaving the house for more than a week!"

So it will be more than a week then…

"I know mom… but I promise I will be back as fast as I can!"

"Two weeks." I quickly turned around to see dad standing by the door, "At most two weeks, then you will be back. Right, Tsukiko?"

I gave a small and nervous laugh, "You realize I'm going to America, right?"

"So?"

"Don't you think it will be hard to be back that soon..?"

"Then how long do you suggest?" dad lifted an eyebrow.

I have a big feeling that I will be in big trouble when I get home… Nah, how long could this fight last?

"4 weeks?"

"That's almost a month!" mom cried.

"I-I know but…"

Damn, what do I say? I need them to say yes…

"There is just a thing I need to help Akira with there. She trusts me!"

Please let them say yes! They love Akira! Please, please, please!

"With what?" they both asked, clearly suspecting that something weird was going on.

"His great grandmother…?" great I made it sound like a question!

They will say no for sure now!

"Very well…" mom sighed, "but please make sure to come home as soon as possible, Tsukiko."

Dad looked like he was going to say something against this but stopped himself as mom gave him a slight nod and smile

"Fine… but make sure to stay with your friends at all times and send a card or letter at least once in a week."

"Mommy, I will have a good time with Akira and Azami, like you will have an awesome time with dad. Then before you know it I will be back and help you do the dishes!" I smiled.

Finally she smiled back and nodded, still crying though.

She stood up and gave me a hug which dad soon joined in on.

"Take care now, we will miss you!"

"And stay clear of trouble!"

"Like always!" I smiled, "Bye, love you!"

We broke up the hug, then I walked out of the door with some regret because of the sad goodbye, but I want my wish granted by the Great Spirit and that will only happen if I win the shaman fight. I need to do my best.

**That's it for today! I know that Hao wasn't in this at all, but he will I promise, well, if I continue… I probably will!**

**And I know that this chapter was short, I will make the next one longer.**

**But This was the start so, yeah XD**

**Well, thanks, you who was actually reading this! Feel free to tell me if I sucked or did something wrong, so that I can try to fix it.**

**Well, byebye! :)**

**Hello! … this is chapter TWO of the fanfic… what's left to say? XD oh, and I have changed this chapter a little. - to you who already read the story but decided it was best to start over. Enjoy!**


	2. The Trip

**Hello! … this is chapter TWO of the fanfic… what's left to say? XD oh, and I have changed this chapter a little. - to you who already read the story but decided it was best to start over. Enjoy!**

_Where am I? Everything is dark… I see children.._

_"__**Demon!"**_

_"__**Fox child!"**_

_**"Demon child!"**_

_The children scream, I can hear crying under the voices of the children._

_A boy… is he the one who's crying?_

_Is he the demon?_

_Why?_

_Where did they go? What…_

_The crying, it's louder…_

Hot, it's too hot.. The fire is burning…

_"__**MOTHER!"**_

"**What?"** A dream? It felt so real.. I turned my head to the side of Azami's guestbed and looked at the small clock on the wall that said 05.12. *_This early… Huh? _* I felt the tears that started to fall from my eyes, did that dream really make me.. cry? Seriously?

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to face a very tired Azami, "Oh, nothing. Just a bad dream." Azami looks really cute when she sleeps, but when you wake her up.. well as Akira would say, 'Like the demon that scares the mother of the demons who someone just stole the hamburger from.' … He isn't really good with those kinds of words but it actually fit pretty well when it comes to Azami.

"Tsuki, I only have 4 more hours of sleep left, don't wake me again!" with that she fell asleep.

I lay down on my bed once again, but I didn't fall asleep until 3 hours later.

I couldn't get that stupid crying out of my head… it was just so horrible, I have never in my life heard anything like it.

Am I going insane?

5 hours later…

"I can't believe it! Look at us! We're on our way to the Patch village!"

"Not until the plane arrives."

"Shut it, slowpoke!" Azami laughed while she looked around for the airplane that would take us to USA. "And couldn't you put something more… oh I don't know, nice on for the trip?" she pouted.

"Don't call me that. You know that something probably will happen on the flight right? At least I'm dressed for something like that. Unlike you." Akira pouted tiredly back.

We arrived about half an hour ago, and when we did we were really surprised at first.

"**…. WHAT THE HELL?**" all three of us had screamed together.

The whole place was filled with small stores and those patches that gave oracle bells to the shamans were there… but they seemed to be selling things!

"Talk about tourist attraction." Sakuya mumbled.

She was so right! Not that they hadn't some really neat stuff but still!

As usual, Akira and Azami were fighting over pointless things, ignoring the big market thing in front of us. Even though I don't like to pick sides on their fights, I am on Akira's side. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a red shirt and black converse, a nice little outfit for a unpredictable trip. Azami was dressed in a short black skirt, a VERY tight tank top, gold earrings and gray gladiator sandals.

Not that she didn't look great, but it was just too much.

She usually just wore a skirt or jeans and something easy… now she reminded me of a girl getting ready for becoming a model or something.

Well, now that we talk about clothes. I'm wearing a pair of grey torn up jeans,a black top with a star on it and white converse. Badass huh?

"What do you think, Tsuki?" they both yelled at the same time. I just looked frightened at my friends. I really, really hate making this choices. Besides, I hadn't really listened to a thing they said.

"Um.. well, Azami, you probably shouldn't dress up like that for a trip you don't know anything about. And Akira, you shouldn't be nagging on Azami about what she's wearing."

I couldn't help but to wonder what those two had said to each other while I was off to Tsukikoland…

"Fine! I will change! Be right back!" she then ran.. Somewhere.

"Hey, Azami! You don't have to, screw it she's gone." I muttered the last sentence.

"She takes everything far too seriously…"

"Yeah, but that's why we love her!" I smiled, "Well, since we're here, I guess that I will see if I can find something nice to buy to mom and dad. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I will just take a look around, let's meet here later and pray that Azami comes back."

"Yeah, let's!" We both smiled then walked to different directions.

*_Too many stores! Where the heck shall I begin, it's not like I have the whole day to do this…*_ none of these stores seemed too interesting to be honest. Everything was expensive and I don't know if I will need my money later or not.

I walked out of my second store and continued walking until I got to a small food store. Outside the food store there where an interesting little group of people.

One was sitting on one of the two chairs outside, he looked really tall and was dressed all in white, his hair seemed to be either split or was supposed to be as weird as it is now, black and had two pointy tops. In my point of the view, he looks like a big mean weirdo.

On the chair next to him was a shorter guy that looked to be in my age. He had either black or really darkblue hair (I really have no clue…) and he had a big spike, god knows how he made it… Akira might be interested. I think he looks like one of those 'cool' and boring guys that often appears in movies.

On the floor sat a guy with blue spiky awesome looking hair, a winter jacket and shorts.

He looks like a guy who is easily annoyed, mostly because he looks annoyed right now, and kind of stupid.

The last guy was sitting on the grass, he had brown hair, too short but not that long either, a little shorter than Azami's. He had headphones behind his ears. He looks lazy as hell!

They all have spirits. Wannabe Elvis Presley has a really weird looking ghost, green and.. and plain out ugly! Pointy Mc Point has a really big one with armor that probably used to be some kind of guard.

Spiky has a really tiny and absolutely adorable ghost and Mr. headphones has a samurai.

A really interesting group indeed.

"Hey, you. Are you going to stand there and stare all day?"

"Ren! Don't be rude to such a pretty lady!"

I woke up from my thinking and quickly said " Oh, sorry! I have a habit of disappearing in my thoughts." I laughed nervously and the brown haired guy smiled at me.

"Hehe, it's okay! I'm Yoh, what's your name? You're a shaman too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tsukiko, but my friends call me Tsuki!" I must both sound and look really dumb right now… I'm really nervous so don't blame me! I was never good at meeting new people.

"Cool, can I call you Tsuki?" he asked while blushing. So cute!

"Of course! So are you going to introduce yourselves too?" I looked over at the rest of the gang who, most of them at least, seemed to see me as an intruder.

"Why would we bothe- " the tall guy interrupted Pointy Mc Point, or Ren I think his name was.

"I'm Ryu! Would you like to be my shaman queen?" So sudden? Ugh God even though I'm not interested I must blush right now, damn it!

"Uhh, n- no thanks!" he looked down at the ground and walked back to his seat and Spikey spoke.

"I'm Horohoro, that's Ren. "

"Nice to meet you all!" I smiled. Ren looked away from me, he probably doesn't like me… or he might just be anti-social. Well, the other guys seem nice enough!

"So, are you here alone?" Yoh smiled, I don't know why, but I really like this guy! … Not like in love! But like he's friendly and really sweet!

"No, I'm here together with two friends. But Akira was going to look around and Azami went to change clothes." That must sound weird. Depending on their faces they probably think the same.

"Don't ask." and they didn't.

"Oh, that's right! This is Amidamaru." The samurai ghost smiled at me and bowed slightly.

They all introduced their spirits, even Ren, and I introduced Sakuya to them.

We all seem to get along great. Good, maybe they will allow me, Akira and Azami to fool around with them in the Patch village between the matches.

Yeah, Akiras parents told me a bit about the shaman fight. I can't lose a single match! I have to win, even against Akira and Azami… even against Yoh and the others… well that just sucks, doesn't it! I mean, I just made new friends and already know that we will fight each other!

But it is probably better to take care of that when the time comes, for now I decided to sit down with them and we all started to talk, but I mostly listened actually since I'm the new kid and all.

"I really have no idea what will happen next."

"Yeah, and they had to call us here!" Ryu answered Horohoro.

Yoh also joined the conversation, "Why did they choose this place?"

"Ah, that's why…"

"That means…"

"They have a reason to choose this base." Ren said calmly and Yoh and I just sat quiet and waited for an answer.

"Just a bunch of kids... "I heard a voice say, it almost sounded like Yoh but since he didn't move his lips, I really doubt that I was him just calling everyone kids.

I turned around together with the others and saw a guy with long brown hair, a poncho, star earrings and a pair of red gauntlets with stars on them. Someone must like stargazing. His face kind of reminded me of Yoh… He was smiling kindly but mostly because of the 'bunch of kids' comment, he seemed to be no good.

"You guys really bother to ask these kind of questions?" he smiled. Well that's rude, what the hell is wrong with this guy?

"Eh? Who are you?" Ryu asked, clearly pissed off.

"We are just passing some time, you have to pick a fight over it?" Horohoro asked even more annoyed than he seemed when I first saw him.

The guy gave out a small laugh and answered, "Saying I'm picking a fight, this is too much,"

BAM! A giant red fist hit Horohoro so hard that the treepillar he was leaning against broke into pieces.

"This is picking a fight, Horohoro." he was wearing his 'kind' smile! What the hell? Everyone was shocked. I stood and… I don't know what to do! "Horohoro!" We all screamed.

"What is that thing?" I whispered terrified.

"His name is Spirit of Fire. His temper isn't as mine, it's very easily angered, so choose your words carefully when you are, talking to the future Shaman King, Hao."

"Future king?"

"What are you talking about, star freak?" I asked angrily with my sword already in my hand with Sakuya ready to attack.

"I'm the one that's going choose the shaman king, since I'm the future shaman QUEEN, jerkface. Come on, I will make that stupid grin on your face disappear!" Before I was able to take a step fire surrounded me.

Maybe picking a fight with the guy who kicked Horohoro's ass without actually doing anything was a bad move…

"Didn't you hear me? Choose the words carefully, dear Tsukiko-chan. We don't want you to get hurt, do we?" This isn't good… wait a minute, did he just call me Tsukiko-chan?

"It's Tsukiko to you!"

"Tsukiko is right, you are no king, because you are going die here!" Ren attacked with Bason, fast too. God I feel weak, I couldn't do anything, I wish Azami and Akira was here… wait a minute.. where the heck are they?

GAH! It doesn't matter now! Focus on the- Spirit of Fire lifted the jerk before Ren could attack. Kind of surprising in a way but not that unexpected.

"Such a small temper, why are you in such a hurry, Ren? Didn't you learn anything when you went home?" he said, and he still had his stupid smile! God I want to kick him so bad!

Does he know everyone? Have I even met that guy? How else would he know my name…

"Or are you just angry because your friend got hit?"

"You!"

"You want to know why I know all these things? It's simple, as a king, I know everything." He grinned.

"Didn't you hear me? I decide who is going to be the shaman king! You should quit while you can!" I yelled, "But before you do that, get this stupid fire away from me!" his smile just grew wider.

I really hope someone hurt him really bad in the shaman fight.

"You really think you stand a chance? You can't even get past that small fire. But you should feel honored, you have actually caught my interest."

Honor my ass…

"Say what now?" What the… What does he mean by that? " Hey…!"

"Master Hao, please stop now…" all of the sudden, that Spirit of Fire thing was surrounded by other shamans, "if we don't go back now, we'll miss the plane to the competition ground." a goth girl said.

"Ah, yes! I've already made my introductions, let's go!" I think they were just about to leave, but Hao just had to open his mouth again.. he seems to really like to talk.

"Yoh… the reason why I came, is because I'm really moved by your determination when I saw your last battle. If it's you, I believe you can become a good lackey for me, therefore you must win every fight for me, the future king. And Tsukiko-chan, let's meet again." Then they finally disappeared. When he was gone the fire around me also disappeared.

My thought about him is, a complete moron.

On the plane…

After the whole star guy thing, I decided to go to the Patch plane together with Yoh and the others. I haven't found Azami and Akira yet… I didn't have the time to look for them.

I was trying to talk to Ren, and then I heard Horohoro scream, "Don't wave at him!"

I got curious and looked who he was waving to and saw that guy from before!

Does he have to sit so close…? He saw me, smiled and waved. But unlike Yoh, I ignored him. When I turned around, I swear I could hear him laugh.

I wonder where Azami and Akira are right now… I hope they didn't decide to look for me and missed the plane. I guess I could go look for them on the plane, but I think that it would be better if I just meet them once we get there.

After a few minutes the face of the patch chief showed on the tv.

"_**Everybody, thank you for enduring this flight. We are currently 40.000 ft above us land.**_

_**The village of the patch tribe is 1,200 km away. **_"

I don't get it. We aren't even almost there, why would they be announcing it so early? I heard lots of other people ask the same thing.

"_**Starting from now, everybody please, get there by yourselves. We will only wait for 3 months. We will not tell any of you how to get there.**_"

"What? Are they kidding?" Horohoro yelled clearly surprised. Remember when Akira said that something probably would happen on the flight? Sometimes I really hate when he is right.

"_**Please remember a shaman fight is the coliseum for the amount of furyoku. In that case, round one begins! The object of the round is to arrive at patch village within 3 months.**_

_**Please hold onto your things, once this message is over, we 3 tribesmen will disappear**_."

You could hear everyone on the plane go "Huh?" then we all fell down together with the plane.

OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!

….

Yoh who had been fast asleep woke up, "Huh? This is great Ren, I'm finally flying!"

"You're mixing up dropping and flying."

"Come on, this isn't a dream!" Horohoro yelled.

"Horohoro is right! If we don't think of something we will die!" I don't want to die! Damn it!

We all started to panic except Ren and Yoh who seemed pretty calm for some strange reason. Horohoro tried using his oversoul on his snowboard to try to keep himself from falling, it failed.

"Pathetic." that voice…. No, no, no! I looked to the side where Hao or whatever his name is, he together with his 'crew' were sitting on Spirit on Fire who was flying. Now that's just cheating.

"Sorry buy you little furyoku isn't enough. We are more 10,000 m up, your furyoku won't get you out of this situation. Exhausted, you'll be squashed at the bottom."

"Hey hey! You don't know what we are capable of! This time I will kick your sorry ass… once I'm not falling!" I yelled, he seriously pisses me off.

"Still hanging around with Yoh I see, Tsukiko-chan. Well, how exactly do you plan on surviving?"

"Hah! I will… You'll see! I have a great plan!

"Really?" Everyone asked, Hao's friends a little surprised while mine sounded both surprised and hopeful.

"My plan is to… be mean to Hao to make him go away! Screw you, Hao!" he just laughed at me, ugh I want to rip his face of right here, right now!

"You are all finding yourselves in a critical situation." Hao said, now ignoring me, "Do you want to get on with us? What do you say?"

"No way, stupid! The others are in the same situation!" Horohoro yelled, but when we all looked around, everyone was already taking a safe way down. You got to be kidding me, seriously?

Hao laughed, "Everybody managed to get here so they must have some skill of surviving."

"Will you shut up already! We will come up with a plan that is so great that your stupid smile will form an O!" I could fall and scream at him all day! But I would prefer to stand… and I am pretty sure that I won't be able to fall all day anyway.

He smiled bigger which I hated very much, "You should be lucky that you are you since you would be dead otherwise. However, your time will come. And you should think of that plan quickly. Look, you can see the ground!" then he flew away with Spirit of Fire.

"It's not like we can fly! What should we do then! If this continues, we'll die!" I was about to start a panic attack too but Yoh stopped me by punching Horohoro hard enough for him to shut up. "Yoh… Why did you just hit me?" he asked looking angrily at his friend.

"You have to calm down. If you don't think that we can't do this, then we can't."

"He's right. And I have a plan."

I have to say, Ren's idea was really great. His idea was that all of us used our oversouls to make the fall easier, and it worked perfectly. So here I am, safe and sound on the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh, talk about rough wakening… what was I doing until now?" Yeah, we had to wake Ryu because he thought it was cool to sleep through the trip!

"It was easier than I thought!" Yoh said surprised and of course Ren had to take the biggest honor by saying "Thank me for that."

"Don't just stand there and fool around. It's now it begins…"

"Horohoro is right… It's now it starts to get hard." I continued, we had landed on a big road in the middle of nowhere! And now we have to find a village on a time limit.

And like that's not enough, I'm really worried about Azami and Akira. They're strong, I'm sure they made the fall, but will they find the village in time?

And I don't know why, but when I saw Hao before, he looked really familiar. Not familiar as if he looks kinda like Yoh, or that I met him before. But familiar as if I knew him.

Well, now is not the time to think about that, I have to find the Patch village and meet up with Azami and Akira.

At least I'm not alone.

**Yeah, here was the second chapter, and Hao was in it, WOHO!**

**And it was a while since I read the first Shaman king books so sorry if I get things wrong there. Also, I just found out that Yoh and the others are 13, and I said that Tsukiko, Azami and Akira was 14. But their supposed to be the same age.**

**So you can decide by yourselves how old you want them to be there.**

**To me, this chapter was almost like the first one, but longer and well… HAO WAS IN IT! :D but yeah, not really exciting but it's a beginning!**

**See you in the next chapter! (I hope :o)**


	3. Soon there will be a new chapter!

Hello! I just wanna thank everyone who put my story in their favorites and gave me reviews! ^^ I'm gonna start the next chapter today, but right now I just wanna say some things.

First, I know that I wrote the wrong things in many places, and I'm sorry about that. But for some reason I'm always nervous when I write these chapters…. I will try harder to be a good writer!

God I wish I could change those wrongs… but I can't… or maybe I can but I'm just to stupid to realise that… that sounds about right!

Well anyway, I just wanted to say this, and now I will write the next chapter!

Thanks again for the support! I will try my best to not disappoint :)

And sorry to you who thought this was a real chapter and was excited to read it! Really soon a REAL chapter will be here!

Bye!


	4. Hot Days

**I'm back! When I looked at my mail a while back, I got so suprised! I got 3 reviews :D I know that you might think " 3 reviews? Why would she be happy about that?" But I started this fanfic a while back and I really didn't think I would get any reviews… but now I got 4 and about 5 or 6 persons that put my story in their favorites. And I feel proud of that! Well anyway, here's your new chapter!**

Stupid patch. Stupid contest. Stupid Discoinferno with his stupid smile…

God I'm annoying myself to death! But if there's one thing I never could stand, hot days are probably the first thing I could think of.

"I will fly up and see if I'm able to spot a city!" the samurai ghost flew up to the sky.

Before Amidamaru came down, Ryu yelled, "Let's go, Tokagero! This is the legendary skill I taught you! Super oversoul thumb!" Then his ghost turned into one big weird thumb. Weird…

"What the hell are you doing?" Ren asked.

"There isn't a car in the world that will ignore this!"

" … That can't possibly wor…" I stopped talking when a car actually stopped. "Oh, look. It worked."

In the car window sat a man who pointed to the back of his car, "Come on, hop on."

" …. Really?" We all asked except Ryu who seemed proud but not surprised. Then we all got on.

I hear the others talking. One of them says that it's a miracle that we could get a ride, I guess Ryu didn't agree.

I'm almost sleeping and that's why I'm not able to tell who is talking.

But I'm not able to sleep. All I can think about is Azami and Akira… will they be okay?

_What if they won't find the village? Or what if they get into fights on the way and gets hurt?_

_What if they run into Discoinferno…. I can't even remember the name of the jerk. But I know he's strong, I couldn't do anything. Neither could Ren or the others._

_Azami and Akira are stronger than me, but would they be able to do anything to him?_

_And what did he mean by the whole 'caught his interest' thing? Gah! This is beginning to hurt my head…._

_I can't stand it! Why didn't we bring our frickin cellphones! Well.. Akira did but neither I nor Azami did! _

_We both kind of forgot… So all I got is that stupid mp3… big sad face for that._

_I have to stop…. Sleep, sleep damn it!_

I lay there for god knows how long. I think I finally where able to sleep, maybe I passed out?

No that's just stupid! Why would I pass out from trying to sleep? God I'm tired…

**No one's POV:**

"Hey, Tsuki… Tsuki…. Tsuki wake up!" Horohoro yelled in the black haired girl's ear.

Suprised, she threw her head into the boy's forehead causing both of them to fall off the car and on to the ground with their hands over their heads.

"Why?" he yelled as he stood up.

"Don't wake me like that! Why couldn't you just wake me sile-" she stopped talking when she saw her tall friend in white clothing giving a big hug to the man who had driven the car.

"What did I miss?"

"They are saying goodbye."

While Tsukiko continued to watch the men's guy love trying to figure out how well they must have gotten to know each other while she were sleeping, Horohoro walked over to Ren and Yoh who looked at a map of the village they had just arrived to.

"This is Yontafe village, still with rich Indian cultural…" Ren read out loud.

Yoh spoke, "Then we will just have to ask people about the patch village, right?" he smiled.

The boys and Tsukiko every person they spotted, but none of them knew anything about the patches. After a while they decided to ask an expert.

"There's no such thing as Patch.."

"That's impossible! It does exist!" Ryu yelled to the blond man in glasses.

"Hey, I'm an expert on all Indian tribes, and if those Patches existed, believe me, I would know. That Silva guy might have played a trick on you."

"That can't be right…" Tsukiko mumbled.

"I don't get it… no one knows about the Paches, then who the hell are those people?" Horohoro asked.

"Wait! I think that this word where mentioned in the notes by the Seminoa." The man took a big book from the bookcase behind him.

He read from the book that the Seminoa had existed about 500 years ago but disappeared, he then read from the notes he spoke about. "The song of desolation appeared with the 152,321th full moon comet, they were called the messenger of great knowledge, they used the power of knowledge, flying over the sky above the plains, inviting all the earthly youth to a party, but none of them returned. All the strongest children were gone. The generation that carried our power was gone. The messenger where called Patch." Everyone froze, " Watch our or else you will be controlled by the devil as well."

It was quiet for some seconds until Tsukiko said confused, "Devil?"

"Patches is the devil?" Ryu continued.

When he finished his sentence Horohoro yelled, "What the hell is going on?" to the man with glasses and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I- I don't know! But you could ask Lilirara! She's a descendant of the seminoa, she might be able to help!" he answered, clearly scared of getting hurt.

"Will you calm down Spikey!" Tsukiko said and pulled Horohoro away from the man.

"It's too early to accuse Silva. This might have something to do with Hao."

Everyone looked at Yoh, but Tsukiko glared. Just thinking about him pissed her off.

Yoh didn't notice. He just said, "Let's go and check it out!"

And they did.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

I heard how Yoh let out a loud yawn and Horohoro who complained about how this is serious business and stuff like that… and then the whole Ren versus Horohoro thing started, reminding me of Azami and Akira.

Something about that Spikey said that he was tired or something… I really should listen more.

"You know what? I think I will just skip the whole meeting Lilirara thing. I really need to sleep." Everyone turned and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Hey, we're tired too! But we are still going! Aren't you curious about what the Patches?" Horohoro asked.

"Of course I am. That's why I trust you guys to tell me the details later. Good night my little angels!" I then just yawned and walked away. I heard how Yoh told me that we would meet here later, I just waved my hand in the air without turning around to let him know that I understood.

I'm not really tired because of the car ride, but that just happens when it's this hot. Headaches, sleepiness etc, annoying I know but that has always been me.

I sat down next to a rock a bit outside the town to make sure that I wasn't bothered. The rock was really big so it gave me a great shadow, nice, nice shadow.

Slowly I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep much faster than I did on the car ride.

"Aw, to hot?" Of course! How foolish of me to think that I could get some sleep in the middle of the day without some creep interrupting me. Stupid me.

My eyes threw open in the surprise that I recognized that voice really well.

I looked at the smiling shaman from before we got on the airplane, that I had also seen ON the airplane and while falling down from the airplane, now he were standing about two meters from me. "Are you lost or something?" Probably not.

"No. Unlike you I know where I'm going. " Rude bastard. And I am pretty sure he just made fun of me.

"Then do you want something?"

I have to try to keep calm. Even I'm smart enough to know when to NOT attack. That spirit of his is not the kind type.

"I wanted to see you!" he smiled.

Okay what the heck? Not suspicious at all.

I glared for a few seconds before replying, "I'm serious. If you don't have anything to say, I will just go and find Yoh and the others. No wait, I'll do it anyway."

I stood up and brushed my pants of, feeling my necklace give small shakes, telling me that Sakuya prepared herself to appear and help me. But I decided to ignore it, if he doesn't start the fight, then why should I?

He hasn't shown any signs of wanting to fight me or anything so this should be okay.

I began to walk straight forward as if Hao were invisible but the second I took a step past him I felt one of his hand grabbing my wrist and the other holding my waist.

"Is that how you do when you have a visitor?" he pouted, pissing me off.

"Let go." I did my best to keep calm.

"Why should I?"

Son of a…

"You can have my rock. Now let go."

"Hm..." he put his finger on his chin, pretending to think, "No."

He reminds me a little of Azami… Then I guess I will just have to do what I do with Azami.

"Fine, you win. What do you want?" yeah… I always lose and it always sucks.

"Join me." he said simply, smiling like a little kid.

Okay, enough of this bullshit!

I was able to break free and pull out my sword. No, who am I kidding, he let me go!

I mean let's be honest, if I couldn't break free a minute ago, then why would I be able to a minute later?

"Not even if my life depended on it." I answered, sounding more confident that I thought I would be able to.

He just laughed in my face.

That was probably not the best choice of words… You know what? Screw it, I can take him!

He stopped laughing and said, "We will see about that. But let's leave it for now. Just make sure that you and Yoh get to the Patch village. See you next time." He then waved and disappeared in flames.

Okay, I'm actually a little freaked out right now… I will just find Yoh and the others before he changes his mind and comes back to fight me or something!

I really did not like that fire thing he pulled back at the first village.

There they are! There must be good news! They all have really big smiles… right now I don't really like it because of a certain someone but it's still good! That woman must be Lilirara next to them.

"Hey, guys."

"Yo, Tsuki. This is Lilirara!" Yoh smiled. God they could be twins… so alike… but just on the outside.

"Hi!" I smiled at the woman, she had a small smile but still looked sad, I don't like those kinds of smiles at all.

"Hello." They all explained to me about what Hao had to do with the Patches and what happened 500 years ago. Really awful.

I actually can't believe he would do that… I don't know why, but he just didn't seem like that type of guy, even though he was a jerk. Join or die… two choices.

Maybe I should tell them what happened when I was trying to nap…

"Let's go! To the village!" Yoh said cheerily and the others except Ren joined, Ren just walked with them.

I guess I better keep that to myself. I don't want them to worry.

We got pretty far from the small town, then Yoh turned around and looked back, he looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked and Yoh answered, "I don't know… it just felt like Lilirara were calling me."

"What are you talking about? We aren't even near her." Horohoro said.

"Besides, if she gets in trouble she will just summon her ghosts and they will help her." Ryu said sounding extra serious. But with his hair it's kind of hard to take him seriously… he reminds me of some cartoon character.

Suddenly I feel a big, I don't even know what… energi maybe? It's in the air… and the first thing that comes into my mind is Lilirara. Have something happened?

"Ryu are right. She has strong ghosts right? It's probably just a weird feeling." I finally said.

"I guess you're right…"

"Let's go." Ren started to walk with me and the others right behind him. From the corner of my eye, I could almost swear I saw flames, but when I looked back nothing was there, just a small town that got smaller and smaller as we walked further and further away.

**That's it for today! I hope you enjoyed it and everything! Next chapter will probably be up soon, nice. Now I will say what I always say, please review.**

**I want to know what you think and I appreciate the support!**

**And I will try to bring more Hao in the chapters! But believe it or not, it's kind of hard right now when they're on their way to the patch village .**

**But that part will soon be over so it's cool!**

**Seyah in the next chapter, have a nice day and all that, bye bye!**


	5. The Boy and the Pendulum

I love days like this! Days when it isn't too hot, but not cold either!

We are on our way to the Patch village and for some reason I feel really happy today! It can't just be because of the weather, can it? Oh who cares? I could get used to this!

"Come on guys, let's go! To the Patch village!" I yelled, wow… I really am peppy!

"Wait, can I go with you?" I turned around and saw a guy with green hair and some weird Sherlock Holmes jacket. I could easily tell that he was a shaman since he had a small cute pink ghost.

Well of course the ghost doesn't HAVE to be cute or anything to show that someone is a shaman, I was just pointing it out.

"My name is Lyserg Diethel and I'm in the shaman fight. I'm 14 years old and come from England and my dream is to become a detective. My ghost partner is an elf and her name is Morphine. Nice to meet you!"

Wow, talk about forward, I like him! He seems nice! But I guess that if I didn't meet Yoh and the others, I wouldn't have met Hao and I would think that he was a nice guy too…

"Nice to meet you too." I woke up from my thoughts and saw that Yoh had already gone to shook Lyserg's hand.

While he did the others yelled, "It's not 'nice' at all!"

"What are you doing, he's our enemy!"

"Hmpf, detective or not. He's weak. He will just be in the way."

"He? Is she a guy?" How could Ryu not know that? I mean, okay he looks a little girly but you can totally still see that it's a dude! I wonder what would have happened if Ryu still wouldn't know… No, I don't want to think about that.

"Yeah, look!" He pulled down his pants! Oh my god! I quickly covered my eyes fast enough to not have seen ANYTHING. Yes, I am innocent like that.

I didn't remove my hands until I heard Ren and Horohoro yelling "Pull up your pants!"

"Yoh, we can't trust that guy! He might be working for Hao for all we know! Isn't it weird that he just 'happened to be here'?" Horohoro really seems to have a hard time to trust people unlike Yoh who probably would trust an alligator enough to put his hand in its mouth, as long as he hadn't seen it eating.

But I think Horohoro is wrong. When he mentioned 'Hao', Lyserg looked really pissed off.

"Ha ha! Silly, I used my pendulum to get here. This meeting was an accident! I was looking for someone who knew the way to the Patch village, and then I met you guys!"

Wait... his pendulum showed someone who would know the way… it showed us, but what about Lilirara? She should know it much better than us?

Almost as he read my mind, Yoh asked about Lilirara, but Lyserg didn't know who she was.

Strange… maybe something did happen after all?

"Pah! Come on, Yoh. This guy suck. Let's go."

"You don't have to be mean. My pendulum always finds its target. Besides, I'm more handsome and stronger than you."

"What did you say! Are you picking a fight?" Horohoro yelled back at calm Lyzerg. I'm pretty sure that this won't end well at all.

"I have an idea! Let's have a battle to see who's stronger."

"You want to battle? Didn't you want to travel with us a second ago?" I asked confused. This is starting to ruin my awesome mood.

"Not a real fight! My pendulum will show us who would win!" My eyes followed the small pendulum which went back and forth, then it pointed directly at Lyserg. What a cheat.

"There you have it!"

"Hey, that was your spirit! Cheater!" he held his snowboard in his right hand.

Don't tell me that he's planning to start a fight!

Okay, it was mostly that Lyserg guy who started it but Horohoro really shouldn't continue it.

"Horohoro what are you doing?"

"Stay out of this, Tsuki! I will give us one enemy less." I wanted to tell him that this was stupid but decided to remain silent. As if he would listen anyway.

Besides, Lyserg said that he wanted to travel with us so why would he fight someone in the group?

That just doesn't make sense to me.

Lyserg stopped smiling sweetly and looked serious, "If I win, can I travel with you then?"

Oh no.

"Stop both of you! Or else you will never get to travel with us!" Thank god for Yoh!

"Yoh is right, stop it right now!" as I thought, it didn't help, I heard how Lyserg said 'sorry' quietly, "But I need companions!" then his pendulum flew towards Horohoro who gave a cocky smile and jumped out of the way.

"Hah! You really thought that you could beat me with that little weapon? I will cool you down!" His snowboard turned bigger and icy. So that's his ability I take it. Making ice.

That could have helped me a lot yesterday…

"Wow, awesome! Your spirit makes ice!" Lyserg didn't move, but Horohoro did.

The pendulum followed him! What the hell, is it like a boomerang or something?

No wait, they don't follow people. Then what the hell am I thinking about?

Oh damn, this is not the time!

"That's my target searching pendulum. Morphine will hunt you to the end of the world. I already told you, my pendulum always finds its target." He smiled.

For someone who doesn't like Hao much he sure as hell acts like him.. In the smiling manner I mean. And he also seems to want to kick Horohoro's ass.

But like I said, this won't be pretty. Before Horohoro was able to do anything the pendulum was right in front of his face. I heard Yoh scream his name which I immediately joined in on.

"It's not a stupid idea to use a pendulum. But the longer it is, the less control you have! It seems like I have to separate you from that pendulum!" Ren's oversoul!

He was about to use his weapon to cut the wire, but something happened. The wire was around both of their weapons and bodies. In just a few seconds, I could see blood fly out of their bodies and the broken weapons fall to the ground.

The entire wire was an oversoul? Oh God…

"Horohoro! Ren!" I sat down beside them, why the hell would that guy do this? To join us? Is he joking?

"Wh- what happened…. He defeated both Ren and Horohoro…." I heard Ryu who was standing next to Yoh.

"You were lucky that you didn't meet me earlier. I have destroyed your weapon, you should be happy that I didn't do my best." his serious face turned into that 'sweet' smile from when we first met him.

What a jerk…

"Now you have seen what I'm able to do. But I'm not that strong. I'm sure that you are much stronger even though our furyoku level is the same."

"You bastard…" I will kick that guy's ass!

I was about to just throw some insult at him but Yoh beat me to it, at least to the talking part. "That's enough! You hurt my friends and you wish to come with us… I've heard enough from you."

He took his sword and Amidamaru showed up. "I'm taking them to the hospital. If you stand in my way, the same will happen to you."

"Hm? I thought you would attack me. Well anyway, you'll still have to fight me. There's a reason to why I need companions."

As smart as Yoh was he simply ignored him and walked passed him towards us.

He bended down next to me, looking down at the injured friends, "Ren, Horohoro, are you okay?"

"Of course. It takes more than that to beat me. Can't say the same for Horohoro though."

I looked over to Horohoro who still hadn't moved.

"I think you should rest too, Ren." I noticed how Ren tried to stand up, ignoring what Yoh said. What's up with guys and their stupid pride?

"Stop that, Ren." Why can't he just listen to me? Gah! So frustrating!

"I'm going to defeat him this time."

"No, you're not. Ryu will help you and I will carry Horohoro to the hospital."

I was about to try to lift the guy from the ground, but the stupid green haired brat had to pick a fight with Yoh too.

"Don't ignore me. I'm kind of strong, but I have no chance against him."

"Him?" I asked but was ignored. Yoh looked back to Lyserg who attacked the second he turned around.

His pendulum was about to hit Yoh, but Amidamaru came to the rescue and broke it. Serves him right. Yoh and Ryu had already lifted the guys and I decided to help Yoh with Horohoro, lending my shoulder.

"I'm so lucky! I found some strong companions!" I heard the brat say, I turned around to see that he had another pendulum this time. It looked a little stronger in some way, pimped out or something. "Seems like he isn't done yet."

"I don't care. I won't travel with a person who hurts my friends." I love Yoh! He's awesome!

I don't mean love like love but love like like! He's that kind of friend that everyone should have.

Yoh started to walk again, and so did Ryu, but they didn't get far until I noticed another attack and cried " Look out!" that brat just thought it would be cool to try and fight Yoh again!

We all made it, but that pendulum was really something… he broke a fricking sign that was placed right behind us!

His pendulum started to form something big that turned out to be some kind of clocktower in its 'regular' seize. I think the name of it was Big Ben… dad has a painting of it at home. "Do you still refuse to fight me, Yoh?"

"Yes." Yoh simply answered, but his face turned kind of scary, I have never seen him like that… Lyserg didn't seem to like it either. He let go of Horohoro and let me hold him, then he summoned Amidamaru once again and together they destroyed the wire that formed Big Ben.

"Holy shit…" Either Lyserg was really weak, or Yoh was really strong. I don't know which one but I certainly hope that kid will give up now.

When the clock tower disappeared, Lyserg sat on the ground screaming "How could I lose?"

"Because you're weak." A simple answer from Yoh. "You're the weakest shaman of all of us."

I guess that answers my question then.

"I am not!"

"Then why did you lose? It wasn't even me you where fighting, were it?" What does he mean? Who is stupid enough to fight someone else in their head while they're fighting a real shaman?

"What does it matter to you? Was that why you wouldn't fight me?"

Bom!

Wow, Yoh actually punched the guy… HELL YEAH! Awsome, but still surprising though…

"Now I will hear your story once we get to the hospital." He smiled, and then we went to the hospital that fortunately wasn't that far away.

That's just plain cruel! I just heard the story of why Lyserg were looking for strong companions, how could Hao sink so low! That's just… even more horrible than what it was 5 seconds ago!

"I'm sorry about that, Lyserg…" I'm so gonna hurt him the next time we meet. And I will enjoy it! Even Horohoro felt really bad for him.

I'm sure Ren did too, but he's too 'cool' to show it.

Damn it I'm pissed! I will find that jerk! Or let him find me! Whatever happens first! It is his fault that my happy mood is ruined and Lyserg is a sad little boy!

"I will go for a walk." Was all I said, then I left Yoh, Ryu and Lyserg alone in the room.

Where Horohoro and Ren had run off to I don't know.

The hospital was surrounded by a big forest that I immediately started to make my way through. Maybe he stalks me and will come if I call or am alone! That could work! Why the heck not?

I walked a bit from the white hospital until I couldn't see it cause of the trees anymore.

"Hao? I need to talk to you? "No response at all. But I want this to work! "Fine! I will just sit here until you show yourself!"

How long have I been sitting here? It's so damn boring!

I felt my necklace move and Sakuya showed herself. "You have been here for 15 minutes. I'm surprised you're still here. Why exactly do you wish to speak to that Hao so much?"

"I am going to insult him and let him know what I think about the things he has done. And maybe hurt him a bit."

"And you don't think that you're wasting your time?"

" … I think you want me to say that I do?"

"Correct. Now go back to the others."

"But…! Fine…" she was about to disappear but pulled her sword and pointed it at… me! What the hell?

"Sakuya?"

"Behind you." She said calmly but clearly angry. I turned around and saw that he finally showed up. "Yo, Tsuki-chan!" …. First Tsukiko-chan, and now Tsuki-chan… now that's just not right!

"Don't call me that." Sakuya, who still held her sword, didn't move. She was ready to attack at any moment.

Hao started to walk towards me, and behind him the red giant spirit appeared and grabbed Sakuya which made it impossible for her to move.

That was ridiculously easy… Sakuya is not weak. There is something seriously wrong with that spirit, it's master too.

Hao stopped walking when he was right in front of me, I threw him an evil glare but he ignored it, everyone always does. I can't do anything for Sakuya right now, and that really bothered me.

"This was actually a surprise, that you would wait alone in a forest for me to come, only to give me insults." He still had a small smile, but his eyes showed that he was somehow annoyed, but who wouldn't be?

I mean as he said, I did come here to say mean things to him… speaking of that… how the hell did he even know that? How long has he been here?

Ugh whatever, first things first.

"Why would you do that? Kill Lyserg's parents and those Seminoa Indians?"

"Isn't it obvious, because they were both foolish and weak. You already know the choices I gave them."

"To join or die, not that great choices if you ask me. You kill people who don't think the same way you do. That's not okay. It's sick, like you." Before I could blink, he pushed me back to a tree, with him so close that I couldn't move, he held my hands so that I couldn't push him away.

This is just fantastic…

I could see the worried Sakuya who couldn't do anything because of his spirit, even though here eyes were impossible to see, it still is easy to see how she feels.

"You should be more careful with what you say, don't you think, Tsuki-chan?"

Damn it! This is bad, "Let go of me now."

"No, I like this position." Is he kidding? If Akira or Azami saw this Akira would be pissed and Azami would cheer… I miss my idiots... wait this isn't the time to think about them!

"Well I don't so back off! Then we can talk about your stupid idea."

Lyserg had told me and the others what Hao had said to him.

Kill all the humans… mom and dad too… I won't let that happen.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Huh?" well that took me by surprise.

"Why should you care?"

How did he know? I didn't say that out loud, did I?

"No you didn't. I want an answer."

He reads minds? That son of a… bunny! Nice thoughts is nice!

The smile that would look oh so kind to people who simply saw Hao walking down the street had become smaller, but it was still there.

His face looked pretty much like that of a friend who you would just tell all of your problems, that's one of the things that really annoy me right now.

Acting like nothing is wrong when he makes so many people suffer… doesn't that bother him a bit?

"I'm waiting." Apparently he isn't interesting about answering my thoughts anymore then… maybe he simply stopped reading my mind?

Whatever the reason, I better the answer, even though I see the question as a stupid one.

"Because they're my parents of course! Isn't that obvious?"

"Really? And you don't see them as just normal humans?"

"Well of course they are 'normal' humans. They can't see ghosts and stuff like that. I don't know what the hell is the deal between you and humans, but my parents aren't anything near what you see them as."

He chuckled a little, is it impossible for him to get angry? "I'm not surprised to hear you say that." He moved his face a little closer to mine, "Who would actually expect another answer from someone who doesn't remember a thing?"

Say what now?

"Y- You know… If you know anything about that then tell me!" I said hastily, I finally might remember everything that I forgot! And if I find out, maybe I can avoid figh—

… He is kissing me!

_What's going on? Why is this going on? Sakuya won't be happy… no one will… Hell I am angry!_

I tried to push him off but since I had a really difficult time just moving, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

_What can I do?_

As he pulled away he still stayed pretty near my face probably thinking my thoughts were very funny.

I am not gonna lie, I was really shocked and had nothing to say about what just happened. The second the kiss ended everything just stopped, except the damn blushing I guess.

"You think too much." he smiled.

Sakuya finally managed to break free of the Spirit of Fire's grasp and charged at Hao without a second thought.

He just looked at her while still looking really happy, then took a jump back. The second he let go of me I fell to the ground in a sitting position and Sakuya was standing in front of me with her sword pointing at him.

"Stay away."

As Hao looked back at his spirit he immediately saw that the hand that was holding Sakuya were missing but it grew back almost at once.

"Impressive for a human ghost." he hadn't even turned back to look at either Sakuya or me while he spoke. "Sakuya, don't attack!" I yelled, she gave a surprised and questioning sound but didn't try to attack.

"We'll just have to leave him be for now."

"But… Very well."

Once again he chuckled and before I knew it had appeared on the new grown Spirit of Fire's hand. " Smart girl! Sadly, I have to be off but we will meet again. Byebye, Tsuki-chan!"

Then he was just… gone.

"That guy is unbelievable. But for now, let's go back to the others."

"You're right. His spirit didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No, I'm fine. And you're okay too, right?"

"Yeah…" then we started to walk back.

As we walked, Sakuya asked me why I didn't allow her to attack.

"Because I will need to talk to him later." was my answer. Since she probably was busy with her own opponent I doubt she heard anything he said to me. At least not much.

I can't believe it though, how is **he** able to know about **my** childhood? Maybe he was bluffing?

I both hope he was and hope he wasn't. If he was, I would have a better feeling in my stomach then right now, and if he wasn't I might actually know soon what I have been wondering for so many years… and it will prove my theory about him stalking me.

I have a feeling he wasn't lying.

Once I got back to the hospital I saw Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Ryu and Lyserg standing outside.

"Where have you been?" Ren asked, not sounding too interested but at least it's a beginning.

"Just out for a walk. Have I missed anything?"

"Not really."

"Lyserg will join us on our way the village!" Ryu yelled happily.

Wow, they forgave him easily! "Nice!" I smiled.

I don't think I'm even that mad at him anymore, maybe it's because of his sad story or maybe meeting Hao made me too angry at him to remember being angry at the girly guy. But it felt a little good either way.

"Is that your spirit?" Lyserg asked while looking at Sakuya. "Yeah, this is Sakuya, Sakuya, this is Lyserg and Morphine."

"Nice to meet you."

Lyserg replied with "Likewise.", a smile and slight bow while Morphine waved kindly.

We then left the hospital together. It feels kind of nice, the only thing that's missing right now is probably Azami and Akira, and maybe knowing what Hao knows… and a chance at beating him with a stick.

Seriously, I can't believe he did that… the kiss… I wonder why…

Well, I will just have to see what will happen, it's not like I will find anything out by thinking about if for too long! Right now, I think I will just enjoy the journey with my friends until something happens again, something bad or good! Let's pray for good.

**Other POV**:

Matsumoto Tsukiko, huh?

She truly is one of a kind, isn't she.

Hard to believe that a girl like never kissed a boy before, well I guess that makes her even more cute!

"Hao-sama, what are you thinking about?"

"About my shaman queen, Opacho." I smiled down to her.

"You have found one? Is she nice?"

"Yeah. You would like her. She is very kind, strong too."

"Hm.. Opacho really wants to meet her! Will she come here sometime?" Opacho smiled innocently up at me.

"Oh, don't worry about it! You will soon."

Very soon.

**I finished this chapter pretty fast, didn't I? :D And Lyserg joined the crew! I don't really like him, but for you who do this is just a big WOHO!**

**And Hao was in this chapter a bit more than in the last one I think, and little Opacho was too! I think Opacho is a girl, so sorry if I'm wrong.**

**In some stories I read it was a boy, but in some a girl. But I just can't see her as a boy.**

**See you in chapter 6! Or chapter 5 maybe… I don't know if "chapter" 3 counts as a chapter… it doesn't but I will still call this chapter chapter 5!**

… **This was kind of complicated… well bye until next time!**


	6. The Minions and the Heroes

We just arrived at some old ruin city. In this city existed the worst kind of people ever, people who rarely care about others around them, the pure evil… tourists.

I HATE tourists.

Those that I have met, which is pretty many, is always really rude.

But if you ignore that, the place seems cozy enough.

"This place is amazing!" I heard Ryu say while admiring the old city.

"Hmp, we finally get here and it's abandoned. We aren't going to get anything out of this."

It isn't just an old tourist city?

Cool then! I have never been to a ruin! Are all of them this big? I wonder if we are close to the Patch village now!

"I will go and look around!" The others didn't say anything and I ran into one of the ruin parts a bit away.

I like this place! The ruins give me shadow so that I don't get tired because of the warm weather and everything just looks so amazing. I mean, to think that this used to be a city or something feels kind of strange.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then I remembered something…

Damn it! I was supposed to send my parents at least one postcard every week! And it was almost a month since I left home! I forgot… Gah! I probably should start with the card… but I should also help the others find out things about the Patches…

Hm… I guess I will write a quick letter, then ask some of the tourists about the village… and if they have seen a mailbox. Besides, Yoh and the others have probably already found something out.

God I am totally useless at finding information fast!

… I just realized how absolutely stupid I will sound if I tell anyone that I have to send a postcard in the middle of the contest.

Okay, I will write the letter fast! But I should probably get a paper and a pencil first… Son of a damn it!

I walked out of the ruin house and looked around. I mean, this is a tourist spot so there should be some people selling stuff, right?

I looked everywhere but nothing! Nothing at all! What kind of tourist spot is this?

"Um, excuse me. Do you know if they sell postcards and pencils anywhere?" I asked a woman with a white skirt, blonde hair and a yellow shirt.

"No, I haven't seen anything." Was all she answered while continuing to walk.

"Okay, thanks anyway." Come on, there should be at least ONE person who knows…

I have been looking around for forever! Gah! Someone must really hate me…

I mean seriously, nothing! No one knows anything about the patches and no one sells stuff anywhere! Was there even a point with bringing money?

Well… I guess that even if I managed to send a card right now, I would still be in trouble.

I felt a guy bumping in to my shoulder and without saying sorry, he began to run screaming "Hurry, get out of here!"

"What the hell are they? Run!" some other tourists yelled.

What's going on? I didn't even know tourist could run! At home they always walk REALLY slow… especially in malls.

"What's happening?" I asked one who was about to run past me.

He screamed "It's some kind of monster fight! You better start running!" he didn't even stop.

Monster fight my ass. I haven't even seen what's going on yet and this already smells like shamans.

Wait… I'm about to miss stuff again! This is just like that time with Lilirara!

I started to run the way the tourist where running from, they all gave me a 'are you stupid' look while passing me, but I ignored it.

All the tourist stopped passing me, there wasn't anyone else the way I was running and that means I must be close to the 'danger'.

I stopped running and took some deep breaths and listened to all the sounds around me.

I did not want to run the wrong way.

After listening for a few seconds I could hear Ryu yell something and then it was time to run again, towards the sound.

I really should go out for a jog or something once I get home.

Now I could see them! I was really close. It seems like the opponent is some guy with wings.

I stopped running, deciding that it would be really stupid to just run in to a fight that I knew nothing about.

While waiting for the right moment, I decided to just listen.

"Master Hao, he gave us hope and the power of a shaman." Naw, I probably missed his story about why he was working for Hao… that sucks.

"We promised, we will serve master Hao forever. We will fight until the pathetic humans are extinct!"

Then some kind of thorns came out of his wings and pierced some tourists that were hiding behind a building. "Blood, give me more power!" Freak show!

Disgusting… the tourists… he took their blood? They were only skeletons, and barely that!

Are they… no they couldn't possibly have died, could they?

"The punishment of impalement. I made those pillars from the blood I took from the humans. And now you will be impaled by them. Of course I won't let you fight back, if you do the boy dies."

I looked over to Lyserg who held Yoh's sword towards his own throat. He also held Yoh so that he couldn't move. Something is definitely wrong. I could see that guy's spirit over Lyserg, he must be possessed. What should I do?

They will die. They can't move because that bastard have an hostage!

Doh! I need to do something!

I will at least be of some help. But how? I can't attack, cause then Lyserg will die, so I should probably steal Yoh's sword from Lyserg.. Or knock him out. Whatever is the easiest.

I will use my sneaking skills! And so I did. The hard part is actually that the vampire dude is looking Lyserg's way.

I would need to be some kind of ninja to get past that.

"You bastard!" I heard Ryu yell which caused the enemy to look his way. Now! I ran quietly, snatched the sword and ran like a little bitch! That's how I do!

The second I grabbed the sword, they all attacked before the guy knew what was happening.

I also noticed that the guy, who had clearly noticed me running, had sent one of his pillar things my way, and that pillar was now right in front of my face.

Thank God for everyone's attacks or that would definitely have hit me!

"You don't care about your friend? What are you doing?" he yelled when all the pillars where suddenly gone.

"You should already know, Lyserg isn't in danger anymore." He looked back to Lyserg who wasn't even possessed anymore, lying on the ground unconscious.

"Why did you leave the body?" he said angrily at his ghost.

Yoh and the others told him that while all the pillars where falling, Amidamaru had the time to talk some sense into the ghost, and since I took the sword they had all the time in the world.

"How can you even try that? The second you failed you would all die!"

"We would die even if we didn't try. That's why we try first and if something happens, we think of something else." Yoh said calmly with a smile.

"It's no surprise that you can't understand our actions. After you lost your home, you choose the path of destruction… while I choose to search for my happy place. I'm braver than you."

"Braver? What are you talking about!"

"I know that if you choose the path of destruction, you end up with nothing! No friends, no happy place…"

Suddenly a Ryu's snake/dragon oversoul became bigger and attacked the enemy. He pushed him up at a roof high up with a mountain behind it so you could hear a loud 'crash' when he landed.

"Idiot, if you would've looked for your happy place, we wouldn't have to kill you…" he said with tears in his eyes, then he fell down from his oversoul.

"Ryu!"

Before he landed on the ground, Lyserg woke up and were able to use his pendulum to make a net to catch Ryu with. I should give him a pet on the head later.

"Lyserg, you're conscious?" I asked confused.

"I was conscious the whole time, even when I was possessed by Blamuro. I just couldn't move." Blamuro? I guess that was the spirit…

"Huh? Where did he go by the way?" Horohoro asked looking around, Ren answered, "I guess he had no regrets about leaving this world."

I don't get it… did that jerk have to kill defenseless tourists?

"Remorselessly harm others for his own benefit… that's Hao's way." Lyserg looked sadly down at the ground and so did the others and I.

Yoh looked up and ran to the mountain next to the house where that blood guy had landed.

"Yoh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Boris about Hao. Besides, I want to see how he's doing."

"Don't be an idiot, Yoh! It's dangerous if he's still alive!"

"He's a minion of Hao! There's no point in questioning him!"

"Do you wish to die, lord Yoh!" even Bason yelled after him, I think I've never heard him speak before.

When Yoh reached the top he yelled down to us others, "Look, if we just leave him like that he will die. And then we're nothing better than common murders. And if he goes like that… Ryu's effort will have been for nothing." I barely heard that last part but I heard it.

How the heck is Yoh able to be so nice? Well, I guess that that's a thing to admire him by.

He took a step forward to Boris and then a big metal thing with a huge sword landed next to him, big enough for us who were still on the ground to see it.

I heard how it slashed the mountain, but I don't think that it was the mountain it really slashed…

" … Who could have…?" I said quietly. There was no need to kill the guy, Yoh was kind of right about that…

"His name is Micheal the Archangel." We all looked behind us where a man stood.

He had white clothes, blonde hair and glasses, he also had a gun. "He's my spirit ally. He wields the sword of punishment and condemns the wicked."

Punishment?

"Lord Yoh!" I heard Amidamaru yell and then there was a big light where Boris once had been. There was nothing left when the light disappeared except Yoh, Amidamaru and the spirit. "Boris!"

"The evil one perished when he faced our holy light." Six other persons with white clothes appeared next to the first one, "You're lucky. If the X-Laws hadn't arrived, his sword would've slayed you all."

X- Laws? I have a feeling I won't like them. They thought that Boris would still be able to slay us? Seriously, if they're so great, where the heck were they when the others actually fought him?"

Horohoro looked at all the members and screamed "Who the heck are those guys? And why are they dressed up like that?" he was right about that, they were dressed up, I should tell Akira about this later. Just to annoy him.

I looked over at Ren who looked more serious then he usually did, "I saw them… at the opening ceremony and the Patch Jet."

Lyserg looked excited, but that's probably cause of their uniforms… I mean, who doesn't think that people in uniforms are awesome? Except for this case then…

"Wow! That means that they're…!" Lyserg said in admiration.

"Exactly. Our organization is participating in the shaman fight for a single purpose." They all showed their oracle bells. "We are here to defeat Hao, the leader of evil."

Defeat Hao? Really?

Then why the heck did they not just ask Boris where he is, they're just stupid.

"You… you know Hao?" Lyserg's face changed from excited to surprise.

I would like to know that too. Maybe Hao has killed someone they cared about too then.

"Do I know Hao? He has appeared many times throughout history. According to our research, not only the Patch tribe, but also 80% of the shamans participating in the fight have some kind of connection to Hao. We came here because we received a report from our friends that five of Hao's minions were heading this way."

A little late, aren't they? Hm, five… I wonder where the others are then.

But more importantly, 80% has something to do with Hao? That's pretty strange. I am gonna guess that most of them had a friend or something that was killed by him. Cause that's just how horrible he is.

"So don't worry. I'm Marco, captain of team Angel. We're on your side." Bullshit!

He smiles nicely but that stopped working on me when I first met Hao. I really don't like that Marco… not only because he killed Boris, also because he talks like he were our hero or something, like we couldn't defeat Hao's minions by ourselves…

"You're on our side? Team Angel… never heard of you." Damn straight Ren!

Marco ignored the comment and continued, "You see, your attacker were a minion of Hao." Well no shit smarty pants. "We X-Laws are justice seekers dedicated to Hao's overthrow. We don't know why you were attacked, but those who interests Hao, interests us."

This guy disgusts me.

"We have also learned that others of Hao's people have entered the cave. They're powerful. You'll be no match for them by yourselves. So for your own good, you should continue on with us." Hell no! Yoh and the others defeated Boris by their own! I wish I could have helped but yeah… from now on I will do my best to always be ready to help them!

I owe them that since they are letting me travel with them.

But anyway, we don't need their help with anything! Not for all the money in the world!

-In the Cave-

How did this happen? I'm walking in the cave together with Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg, Ren and THEM! Why?

Why did the others think that this was a good idea? I didn't say anything, I didn't feel like I had the right to since I weren't there. I don't know how strong those guys are… damn it.

There was a complete silence until Marco said happily, "I understand your uneasiness. The truth is, most people are taken back by our white uniforms." Who the hell dresses like that when you are gonna fight? Not even Azami dresses up that much…

"But they're a sign of our solidarity. All of us X-Laws are victims of Hao in one way or another."

…. I don't know if I should feel sorry for them, there's just something about them... Just because they had a hard past doesn't give them the right to kill.

" Some of us lost loved ones, others were injured. We all have our own reasons, but we all share the same goal. To defeat Hao. He is an absolute evil that has to be defeated. And we will punish any of his followers that we find."

"Who the hell are these guys.. What happened while I was asleep?" Ryu asked quietly so that only we could hear. X-Laws walked a few steps in front of us.

"It's a long story, you explain it Horohoro."

"No way, I don't get it myself! Are we actually gonna go with them, Yoh?"

Yoh had been awfully quiet this whole time… I guess that the Boris thing made him a little depressed. He died before the nicest guy in the world's eyes. Yes, I think he is that nice.

"I don't know. I guess we are all heading the same way…"

"Hey, what's eating you?"

"Nothing I'm fine!" he gave a smile that looked pretty much false.

"Heh, are you upset because they killed Boris?" we all stopped and looked back at Lyserg who had stopped walking too.

"What's the problem? Boris was a criminal who killed lots of innocent people. Maybe you think that killing a criminal is making you as bad as the criminal? But the world is full of people like that, Yoh. Deadly and vicious. People who have no qualms about harming others are evil. There's nothing wrong with executing a murderer. Boris worked for Hao, who killed my parents." He smiled, what's gotten in to him?

He thinks this is okay? And it didn't seem like the X-Laws had any problem with killing Boris, isn't that wrong at all just because Boris killed before? I just can't see the difference between killing Boris and killing a regular human, don't know why.

"I get where you're coming from Lysie, but…"

"Ha ha ha they're amazing, don't you think! Those angels are brilliant!" …

I looked over to Ren who seemed to talk to Bason, I didn't hear anything but I heard Bason say something about that Ren's naughtiness is a delight. I wonder what they talked about.

"Hm, I see." We all looked up at a huge rock a bit next to us, on it stood some fat guy with a funny mustache and funny eyebrows. Next to him was a guy dressed in dessert clothes. It was he who talked.

"So many, they must have overwhelmed Boris by sheer numbers." Boris? I guess that these guys are Hao's followers too.

When I heard Horohoro and Ryu scream "You guys!" I was sure. They didn't really seem happy to see them so they couldn't be friends.

"Did you think that joining forces with these losers would help you get through, X-Laws?"

"They… know each other?" Ryu said quietly.

Marco gave a Hao smile, ANNOYING, and answered the dessert guy, "Heh, you don't seem to take us very seriously."

"You laugh? Maybe we will rip you to pieces right here and now!"

"One of you is missing. You wouldn't want to fight us without him."

Okay, so there were five of Hao's minions here, Boris is dead, two is here and now Marco says that one is missing. What about the fifth one? Nah, screw it! There is probably a good reason for the last person not to be here.

"I can handle the likes of you by myself. The missing one is busy at the moment."

When he finished the sentence, some weird big football guy with an awesome cape ran really fast together with lots of other football guys, I'm assuming it's his spirits work.

They were about to attack the X-Laws but when they turned around they had all summoned their 'angels' who destroyed the whole football team without neither a second thought or problem.

On the ground, only one guy hadn't disappeared. Probably the shaman. But he wasn't okay, it looked really bad. "Brilliant! They're beautiful!" God, Lyserg is really beginning to hit my nerves.

Marco walked towards the hurt man without any kind of pity in his eyes, "You would have suffered less if you hadn't resisted. Ah well, now I will end your suffe-"

"Don't kill him." Yoh held his sword in his hand with Amidamaru already in it. "Maybe he deserves it, but I don't like it."

All the X-Laws looked at Yoh except Marco who still had his eyes on Hao's minion.

The only thought that flew in my head was _Please don't attack._

Even though I focused my mind to beg for them not to fight, I still held onto the sword around my waist, ready to assist Yoh if anything happened.

"I can't undo what happened to Boris… he's beyond saving. But it's not too late for this man. If you try to kill him…" He aimed his sword at Marco, "I will have to stop you."

That was a shock... Easy going Yoh actually challenges someone!

There was a silence for some seconds, then Marco answered without looking at Yoh, "I don't understand. He's a villian, a minion of Hao. You have seen our power. Why would you risk your life to save him?" He turned and looked at Yoh with big hatred in his eyes, "Could it be that you're on Hao's side too?"

This won't be pretty… I could see that Horohoro, Ren, Ryu, Lyserg and Hao's minions thought the same thing. But shouldn't they be kind of pissed off since Marco plans on killing their friend?

Still holding my sword, I also felt my necklace begin to shake, ready to appear the second I summoned Sakuya.

"I entered the shaman fight because I wanted to live an easy life. I'm not on anybody's side."

"Nobody's side? What a precarious position to be in. But wouldn't eliminating the evil make life easier? Evil strikes without warning and ruin people's lives. Those who bring death and destruction are evil. And those who preserve the peace are just. A neutral person like you could never be the shaman king."

"So what? Right or wrong, I'm going to stop you. What's more evil than killing?"

"What did you say?"

"It's your move."

Wow… if looks could kill… To be honest, from what I have heard about Hao,

X-Laws really remind me of him. Hihi God they would be angry is they heard that.

One day I will make sure to say that to that Marco's face.

"Hey, this is getting nasty Ren…" Horohoro half whispered.

"Hmph, are you gonna fight them, Yoh?" Ren gave an evil smile as to say that he didn't have anything against it.

"We'd better stop him. Yoh doesn't stand a chance." He has changed… in some way. What the hell is going on with Lyserg? He who was pretty sweet on our trip… until now at least.

"I will always back him up! It's the least I can do! Go, chief!" Tokagero gave him an 'is he stupid look' and said " You are so lame, Ryu."

He's right, but he's so lame that he's cool.

"Captain, they're trying to escape!" one of the X-Laws yelled. I looked up at Hao's minions and yes, they were planning on escaping. Leaving their friend behind.

"Don't talk." Marco said. Wow, maybe something good will leave his lips… "Kill them. Justice is on our side." You gotta be kidding me! That guy needs a girlfriend or something!

"No, I won't let you. If you kill people just for standing in your way, you're no better than Hao!" Holy hell, he had to piss them off!

I mean… I know that I planned on telling them that sometime but still! Now was not really the time was it?

Marco's 'angel' appeared and attacked Yoh. The air got filled with some kind of dust and we couldn't see what was happening. We all screamed his name but didn't get an answer.

I took my sword in hand but had yet to summon my guardian ghost.

Where are they? Is Yoh okay?

I am ashamed to say it, but the best thing I could do right now when I couldn't see a thing were to stand close the others so that we didn't lose track of each other and get in to different fights with these guys.

The dust slowly disappeared, revealing that Yoh was okay. But not his sword however.

Marco stood in front of him, looking down at him.

"You knew you couldn't win, yet you challenged me. Was it a matter of honor for you? You're very brave, so I will spare you." They begun to walk away, " The Patch village isn't far away, turn back if you want to live."

Jerks, jerks, jerks, I HATE THEM! "PISS OFF!" I screamed, I was lucky that they ignored me. Well, compared to the others, I'm pretty much just a useless person for now.

Yoh must feel totally broken…

"What, Harusame broke?" He's taking it good, what the hell! "Well at least it was just a sword. A sword can be repaired!"

That guy never fails to surprise me…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Five minutes ago the X-Laws had left, Yoh's sword broke and Amidamaru got upset over it.

Now what's wrong with the sentence? Yoh hasn't reacted to it yet and it's only Amidamaru who is sitting on the ground seeming upset. I would be crying rivers if my sword broke!

"But it's time you stopped moping over Harusame, Amidamaru." Yoh smiled.

"This is the second time you've broken Harusame, Master Yoh." Wow… Amidamaru is not happy.

"Hehe! Yeah! Well what's done is done." How is he able to be so calm?

"You are the one that should be moping. We are about to enter the Patch village and half your oversoul is busted." Horohoro was kind of right, what if we have to fight to get in… bad, bad and bad.

"That's a problem. What are you going to do, Ren?"

"Why are you asking me!" I couldn't help but give a small smile, the way Yoh always depended on others, especially Ren was so funny! And I don't mean depending in an annoying way, more like a 'we are friends so I need your help' way.

I even let out a small laugh when frustrated Bason joined in and said "Young master! It's poison for your body and soul to get so aggravated!"

Ren sighed, " I'm telling you one thing, I won't waste any more time. I'm not gonna go back to the city to get it repaired." Wait a minute, so you are able to repaire stuff in that city, but not buy a stupid paper? That's just really stupid. Maybe I was looking at the wrong place…

"Come on, Ren! We have plenty of time!" Ryu sat down on a rock and next to the rock Lyserg was already sitting on.

"I won't go back either." Woho, Mr. negative guy speaks. I don't know why but Lyserg really annoys me right now… But I have no right to complain, he's probably nervous about the whole shaman fight and seeing Hao almost every day.

"The Patch village may be close… but we don't know what trials awaits us before we get there. We might not have as much time as we think. I have come a long way to defeat Hao."

Hmm.. I wonder how he would react if I told him Hao kissed me… I should probably not try to find out… that would suck if he got all crazy and stuff...

I can't help but to wonder why he did that, stupid Hao who confuses me! You know what? That's probably it! He wanted me to become confused and drop my question to him!

… I still want to know though. Both how he could possibly know things about my life that I forgot years ago and what those things are.

No matter how much I want to say that he probably stalked me so long, I don't see how he could possibly have done that when he was just a little kid.

"On top of that… You lost your sword because you protected one of Hao's followers."

"Come on, are you still upset about that?" I asked, he need to let it go.

"I can't help it." he answered.

Yoh looked over to Horohoro who had summoned his spirit to use ice on the footboll guy's wound. "How's he doing, Horohoro?"

"Hmph, he's in bad shape. He's still unconscious but he's horribly burned. Even Kororo's cold breath can't keep him alive for long." The little spirit alley gave a low and sad sigh.

"Then what should we do?" I looked at Yoh who answered, "He needs a doctor…"

"But we don't have any way of transporting him back to town." Aw, I'm sure Ren cares a little! So cute. Or he just want to get going to the village… hm, he still gets a nice point.

"And even if we're fast, he might not make it…" Horohoro looked kind of worried too.

Everyone is so nice! I like this team so much!

If only Akira and Azami were her too this would be the best group that ever existed!

"What do you want to do, chief?" I always knew Ryu was nice, he was nice since the beginning! Just a little creepy, but that's all gone now! Mostly because you kind of get used to it and in the end he looks as nice as any other person.

"We have no choice. We'll have to take him with us."

Guess who was against the idea! Anyone? Well it was my little green haired friend!

"Wait a second Yoh! That's-!"

"The Patch village is close, right? Once we get there I'm sure they can help him. They've got traditional crafts and everything!"

"You're too optimistic." Lyserg sighed in the defeat.

"Is that okay with you Amidamaru? Once we get there, we'll summon Mosuke to repair Harusame." Amidamaru who still sat on the ground looked at Yoh with a sullen face and asked, "You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then." He tried to act cool but you could definitely tell that he was really overjoyed.

We are finally on our way, without the X-Laws, to the Patch village. I'm sure that we will be there soon! Azami, Akira, wait for me!

"By the way, did I miss something important while I was gone before?"

"Not that important stuff. But apparently I'm a decendent of Hao."

"… Say what now?"

**FINISH LINE! Hello! This chapter actually took a while… but now it's done. And believe it or not, it was hard to do the Boris part… first I wanted Tsukiko in the fight from the beginning, but the whole Boris flashback got to complicated, I didn't know if I should keep it in or not so I kind of just made the chapter xD**

**Oh and for you who read this (It's rare for me to do it when I read a fanfic) I don't really HATE tourists and I know that they are able to run and all that. But all those tourists I see here in Sweden often annoys me a little so yeah… and everyone in malls walk really slow so yeah.**

**God I hate the X-Laws! Sorry if you are a fan of them, but I think that they talk like they are justice but are just as crual as Hao is in the anime. Yeah I prefer the manga but the anime is nice too.**

**I will now explain why Tsukiko is so annoyed at Lyserg without it being a spoiler… I got really annoyed at him XD**

**I was reading the manga a bit, I use some of the lines and sometimes any of them to create these chapters that are supposed to be a little like the manga but with Tsukiko, and then Lyserg really started to piss me off with his " X-LAWS ARE AWSOME! I LOVE THEM! THEY AREN'T JERKS :D" so yeah… sorry about that, especially if you are Lyserg fans ^^'**

**Oh! And in the manga in one of the chapters, Lyserg has a pokemon smile! He reminds me of an Jigglypuff for some reason… Well anyway.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, I need support so yeah! Bye, don't be a stranger and say hello to people… FROM ME! I'm scary I know, I was kidding. Bye.**


	7. My Kitty Postcard

Okay so Yoh and Hao look alike, but how could those two possibly be related in any way? This is so weird… Is that the reason Hao wants Yoh to get stronger? And for some reason, he knows something about my past, how the hell does this make any sense?

Eh, I will just stop thinking about this; all it does is giving me a headache.

We haven't been walking too long but I feel that we were much closer to the Patch village than five minutes ago.

I did feel bad for Ryu though, he's carrying Hao's huge minion… how he's able to do that is beyond me.

"Master Yoh! I'm sensing something strange…" Amidamaru said, he sounded worried.

"Huh? You too, Amidamaru?" Tokagero asked.

Bason joined in, "Then it isn't just me."

"What do you mean?" Ren looked at his spirit but got an answer from mine.

The second Sakuya showed herself she said, "It's like someone is calling us."

"Hey, check this out!" we heard Horohoro yell. When we looked at his direction we saw some stairs that lead to something that seemed to have lots of different ways to take.

I will say it again, if we get stuck here and walks in a lot of different paths, I feel even more sorry for Ryu. "It's like a maze!"

"Wow.."

"But I didn't notice any forks on the way…" Lyserg said.

"I was following you guys, who were in the lead?" I asked confused.

"I was just following along!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the leader, Yoh?" Horohoro sighed.

"Strange, we all choose the same route instinctively?" Ren said.

What is this supposed to mean?

"Your souls were guided here…" I heard Hao's minion say.

"You're awake, Bill?" Horohoro asked clearly surprised over the football guy's sudden consciousness.

"I'm okay now, put me down." Ryu did as he was told and sat down on the ground next to Bill, breathing heavily.

"You're not okay! You will die if you don't take it easy!" Ryu could barely form the sentence because of his lack of breath for the moment.

"You'll be dead soon too…" he answered, looking at Ryu who actually looked quite dying."Sorry but I don't want your charity, so I'll repay you for saving me."

Well… that's actually quite nice. Hard to believe that a 'friend' of Hao's would be ready to help us.

He sat up from the ground, leaning on one of the caves walls and said, "This is the true road that only opens for the chosen shamans."

"The true road?"

"I've heard lord Hao talk about it. There are lots of different traps here. There are hidden doors and passages in this already complicated maze. Think about it. People discovered this place for over 400 years ago. That place would have been plundered and destroyed long ago."

"That place? You mean the Patch village?" Ren said showing a rare interest.

"Yes, there's a Patch village there, but your true destination is That place. The Patch are just the guardians that protect it, generation after generation. The protectors of the great celestial holy ground."

"Celestial… holy ground?" Yoh wondered.

"That's all I can tell you. But if you are such great shamans the spirits will show you the Patch and you will reach it. Well, feel better? I have paid you back in full. Now get out of here, if you don't, I will have to do my duty and kill you."

"You rotten…" Ren mumbled but was stopped by Yoh.

"Don't force him to talk Ren."

"But Yoh…!"

"Bill, what are you going to do now?"

"I will make it there on my own. I'm the toughest of Hao's minions. Big guy Bill won't die… that easily…." He gave a small chuckle and then passed out. I heard Ren say Yoh's name and he answered, "All we can do is to continue forward and be prepared on the worst."

I know that he is the enemy, but I hope Bill makes it to the village. Since he helped us it shows that he couldn't possibly be completely evil or whatever those X-Laws would say if there were here.

We then continued to walk, letting our spirits guide us until we all suddenly felt a strong light shine in our eyes.

**Where am I?**

**A city?**

**How did I get here?**

**That face, a woman… mom? No, I don't know her.**

**A child, so sad eyes… What's going on?**

**The woman… she screams! It hurts… why? My head…**

**Like I know her? I hate this… her.. Them, everything!**

**How could she do that?**

**Can't breathe… the air is gone… Why?**

**That kid…**

**And those persons…**

**Those familiar faces…**

What the…? That dream… Where am I?

I was lying in a bed in a pretty big room with stone walls.

As I continued to look around, trying to figure out why and how I got here I heard a nice familiar voice.

"So you decided to wake up now?" I looked to my right where I saw a face I hadn't seen in a long time, sitting on a chair in a corner.

" Nichrom? What are you doing here?" I know I sounded kind of rude… I didn't mean to but that dream… I don't know.

"What are you so mad about? Never mind. I'm meeting you obviously."

Nichrom is the Patch that gave me the oracle bell, I don't know him that well, but I think Azami's dad told me that he is the little brother of another Patch named Chrom. I also know that Nichrom is really nice.

"But why? How did I get here and where are the others?" This was kind of confusing…

"They probably also fainted because of the vision."

"Vision?"

"You saw it, didn't you?" He looked more serious now, "The memories of the world that sleeps deep within your heart."

"Memories?" I remembered? No, that dream can't be it. The dream didn't make any sense like, at all!

Nichrom smiled and stood up, "Want to see what caused you the vision?" I simply nodded,

"Come on." He stood in front of a hole in the wall, probably used as a window, duh.

I got off the bed and stood beside him.

Wow!

I could see a big I don't even know! It was bright as hell though! It looked a little like a tornado, but it stayed in the same place and like I said, bright.

I could see different white animals in it, humans too! They didn't have any faces or anything, but they were all holding hands. "You have received a blessing from the Great Spirit."

Seriously? I'm feeling a little dizzy but this is still awesome!

"This is… the Great Spirit? That's right! I saw this thing when I came out of that cave…!"

Before I could look anymore, Nichrom turned me around so that I didn't look at it.

"You shouldn't look at it for too long. You will faint again if you do and aren't used to it."

"Fine…" His serious face turned into a smile again and he started to explain.

"As you see, the Great Spirit is a formless mass of souls. The Great Spirit is the wellspring of all the souls on earth and the destiny to which they return. When a shaman comes here and sees it, the great spring awakens memories sleeping deep within him or her. But some can't bear the impact of 5, 6 billion years of memories and never wakes up again."

… THANK GOD THAT I WOKE UP! Phew… I wonder how close I was to die… oh who cares! I am alive!

"The Shaman king will have the Great Spirit as his or her ally. Which contains the 5,6 billion year memory of this planet."

… Sweet! I think..

"Well anyway, congratulations, you have passed the first trial of the main competition."

"Really? Yay!" Without thinking, I jumped on Nichrom and hugged him tight, I could feel he was shocked. It was just an instinct!

We stood there for a few second until, "Great, you made it too, Yoh!" I heard Horohoro's voice yell from outside this room.

I let go of Nichrom who still looked shocked from my reaction.

Could I see a small blush on his face? Well to be honest, I didn't really think of it at that moment. But I do remember him looking cute as a button!

But anyway "Horohoro and Yoh are here? Dubble yay! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and ran out with him after me.

"Yoh! Horohoro!" They looked my way and smiled big, "So you made it to, Tsuki!" Horohoro yelled happily while Yoh continued to smile.

Hm, even though he is related to Hao and looks like him, their smiles are different.

Thank god for that. If they hadn't been I would probably have been mean to Yoh in accident.

"But where are the others?" Yoh asked.

I let go of Nichrom and answered "Dunno." So did Horohoro.

The three patches Silva, Kalim and Nichrom talked about where the others could be then Silva said something strange, "When I found them, Lyserg was already gone. If he's alive, his officiant must have taken him already."

"If he's still alive?" all three of us said at the same time.

"So what about the others?"

"Silva, aren't you in charge of Ren and Ryu too?" Yoh asked worried.

"Oh the humanity… I've looked everywhere, but I will never find him in this huge place…"

We looked to our left and saw a sad looking Ryu sitting on the floor. Isn't he happy that he made it too?

"Ryu!" He looked our way and answered, "Oh, Horohoro, Tsuki-chan, chief… you're awake…" Yep, I let him call me Tsuki-chan, cause I'm so nice! And he is my friend so yeah.

"I can't find Lyserg…!"

… Ryu really worries a lot, doesn't he?

"Ryu woke up early and I gave him permission to walk around."

"You should have told us!" wow… how the heck are we able to yell things exactly at the same time… well it is kind of cool!

"I'm sure that if something happens to Lyserg, we will hear about it. But I must say that Ren surprised me. Instead of fainting, he was gazing at the Great Spirit straight on when I got here."

He really is something! Oh, I just remembered!

"Um, does anyone of you happen to know of Azami and Akira is, my friends?"

Instead of Silva who I actually thought would speak, Nichrom said " Yeah, they woke up before you and got here a day before too. They are probably walking around somewhere."

"Thank God!" I hugged Nichrom again, what can I say? I like hugs and it's funny since he doesn't see it coming.

I don't know if I should go and look for them… I mean, Ryu said that this place was really big. But I should try… since they woke even before I even got here they might think I didn't make it… But every time I leave Yoh and the others something exciting happens!

Like, they get in a fight or finds out something important! … But we are in the village now so I don't think that something can happen…

God what should I do?

"Are you gonna look for those friends of yours?" Yoh suddenly asked.

"I don't know… it seems like every time I leave something important happens…"

"Well, I don't think anything will happen now that we are in the village. I can help you look if you want." So niiiiice….

I smiled, "Thanks, but you should rest! Besides, this place is full of shamans so I don't think that you would know if it were them even if you saw them."

He laughed a little and answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, where should we meet later?"

"I dunno…"

"There's a big fountain in the Centrum of the village, it's easy to find so it's an excellent place to meet." Silva said with a smile.

We decided to meet there in about an hour or so. I then waved good bye to everyone, gave a last hug to Nichrom, just because of his funny faces and ran out to look for Azami and Akira.

**Azami's POV:**

I wonder if Tsukiko has made it to the village yet… what if she hasn't? Then what should we do?

God, my legs hurt… because of stupid Akira who made me change clothes I wore a pair of jeans shorts and a white tunic, then I fell in a bush full with thorns, that was no pleasant.

"You think Tsuki made it here?" I asked Akira who looked at me surprised, I hadn't said much since we got here and found out that she wasn't here yet.

"Of course she did. It's kind of hard for me to think that she hasn't."

"Yeah, you're right…"

We had walked for the whole day to see if we could find her, but finding Tsuki in this big village would not be easy.

Enough! "**MATSUMOTO TSUKIKO! GET YOUR ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW!" **I yelled the loudest I could. Akira looked at me with really big eyes, so did almost everyone else in this village. "Think she heard?"

" …. If she didn't, she must have turned deaf."

"Good." I started to look around in the village and saw… HOW CUTE!

A little kid! Really small! It was hanging around with some guy with long hair and a poncho. I want a kid here too! Hihi, the kid looks as shocked as the others!

I looked from the kid who said something to the older guy who then turned and smiled at me, then they both walked away.

They seem nice enough, unlike almost everyone else here.

I hope I get to talk to them sometime.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

"**MATSUMOTO TSUKIKO! GET YOUR ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW!**"

That voice! I recognize it!

I started to run the direction the voice came from.

I finally saw them.

They looked my way and began to run towards me and we gave each other a big, big hug!

"You made it here!" They both said in relief.

We then pulled away.

"When did you get here?" Akira asked, looking more happy than he usually does. Most of the time he just looks bored of something.

"I just woke up!"

"YAY!" Me and Azami jumped and hugged each other again while Akira began to regain his regular tired looking face, but still smiling.

"Oh!" I pulled away again,"I have some friends I want you to meet! I traveled here with them."

"Well, let's go and meet them then!" Azami said happily.

We were gonna go all the way to the fountain, but on the way I spotted the group who seemed to look around in the stores.

"Hey, there they are!" I said happily and ran to Yoh and the others, but there were a new person I never met there too.

"Yo, Tsuki!" Horohoro greeted me, "Who are they?" he pointed to Azami and Akira.

"These are my friends Azami and Akira!"

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Everyone said hi and then I asked the same, "Um, who are they?"

" Hm?" Yoh looked over to the blond girl, "That's right, you never met her. This is Anna."

"Hi!" I smiled. I knew who she was now, I've heard them talk about Yoh's fiancé. She was really pretty… "Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Tsukiko."

"Likewise." She simply said. Not the social type I guess.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. Why don't you come to my dormitory for now?" Yoh said.

"Okay, there's a lot I need to tell you." She answered.

"Hm, bringing a date to the shaman fight, that's just disrespectful!" I looked behind us and saw some black guy with what seemed like a jaguar spirit, "You all seem real chummy, but will you qualify for the next round?" he smiled, not a really kind smile, but more ' Ha ha, I'm mocking you.' Smile.

We all ignored him and decided to walk away but he stopped us by yelling, "Hey, listen to what I have to say! You realize that the next event is a tournament right? A tournament!"

We all turned our heads and Ryu repeated, "A tournament?"

"Did somebody say 'permanent'?" …. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that lame joke. We started to walk again, "Wah! It's true, I'm not kidding!"

"What a strange kid…" Azami mumbled.

Without thinking twice Ren held the top of his spear in the guy's face, "If you have something to say, say it fast. Make another stupid pun, and I will cut you."

"I-I get it! It's no joke! I'm looking for team-mates."

"Team-mates?" Horohoro questioned.

"Yeah, team-mates. We're going back to Tokyo and have a tournament for the shaman fight. Its gonna be three against three, we are allowed to put our own teams. Anyone that can't form a team will be disqualified. From the looks of it, you guy's don't have the right number so I thought I would join, that's all. According to the records my tribe kept on the shaman fights, that's what's gonna happen next. I swear on my name."

"… And what is your name?" Ren asked.

"Chocolove." He smiled but that smile was destroyed by Ren who poked his nose with the spear.

Is he using a false name or what?

"OW! He stabbed me!"

"Is that your real name?"

"Of course it is!" I guess he doesn't.

Wow, talk about Ren being cranky! But the teams are only allowed to have three persons in them.

We are 7 persons… what should we do about that?

There was a loud sound in the air all of the sudden, "Sheesh, you better let me join you guys real quick… cause the toughest competitor and odds-on favorite just showed up."

"The toughest competitor? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You can hear the noise from the plaza? Almost every shaman in the fight knows about him. After all, he's lived over a thousand years just to be the shaman king. He's the 'star' man… with an army of loyal minions and an unstoppable flame. I'm talking about…"

Wait… 'Star man', unstoppable flame… I think I know where he's going with this… And 'a thousand year', what the hell?

"Hao." Shocker, "His team is the favorite of the three forces."

"The three… forces?"

What does that mean? There were a silence that seemed to last for minutes until Chocolove continued.

"The three... horses." Ren hit his head with the spear, with good reason, and asked "What three forces? I have never heard of them."

Does that guy not know that his jokes suck? He really tries though… I think?

I could tell that Azami was thinking the same thing.

"Look, there are three organizations competing in this fight. One of them is Hao's team. The other two were created to oppose Hao's team. There's Gandhara, a group of buddhist and the X-Laws."

"The X-Laws?" Ryu said surprised, Chocolove continued, "Oh, you've heard of them? Then you probably know that the leaders of all three teams are kami-class shamans."

Holy shit… I could see on the others faces that they probably thought the same as me.

"Kami… classes.." Akira said shocked.

"Cami….Sole." Okay freaky… he wears a frickin pink top now, how the heck he changed to it I don't know… he also do the flirt thing…

This time both Ren and Horohoro got pissed off and kicked his ass in a few seconds. That guy is really risking his life for those puns…

"Basically, a regular shaman would be a fool to go up against them…" well, at least he is persistent. I mean he continues to talk like nothing happened even though he just got beaten up… "But now back to the the fact that you need a three man team. And about 70% of the shamans here are already in one of those forces. That's why I've got to find some team-mates. Hey, you can believe me or not."

But we STILL need a third man in one of the teams… this kind of sucks.

"How did you get this information?" Ren asked kind of annoyed for some reason.

"Because information… is my weapon. To succeed in life the most important thing is to know your information. Having information means knowing your enemy. That's why I knew that Hao arrived without even seeing him. I've got a good nose you see." He held his hand on the jaguar's head proudly.

"And with his nose and my talent, I will become the world's greatest comedian! The public is crying out for one. That's my dream."

"Not a chance in hell." Both Ren and Akira answered. Seriously, everyone here seems to think alike.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I looked over to Yoh and Anna. "Do you think he can do it?"

"I couldn't care less about that." Talk about cold…

"How could you not care?"

"You're simply not funny." Well, that is true but yeah… nah, I got nothing.

"Oh yeah! I should probably write to mom and dad…" The reason I thought about that now is because when dad told me to do it, he said some lame ass joke, don't remember it though… he tells bad jokes all the time.

"Hm? Why would they expect that when you are in the shaman fight?" Anna asked.

"Well… they don't really know that I'm here… they think that I'm on vacation.. They don't even know that I'm a shaman. Well I can tell you about that later. "I smiled, " but yeah, better get a postcard and a pencil! See you later!"

"Hey_ mom, hey dad!_

_We are having a great time here and are staying at this really cool hotel._

_There is something wrong with the planes here or something so I can't come home yet. I know that I have been gone about a few weeks more than I should have. ( _actually about 3 months but it sounds better with saying week…)

_Sorry I couldn't write sooner, I just forgot, it's like you say, the time flies when you are having fun._

_I have made some new friends too! I know that you always want to meet my friends as fast as possible, but since it would be REALLY hard to meet them now, I will just tell you about them!_

_You know like you do, mom?_

_Here it is:_

_Yoh: An easygoing nice guy. I think you would love him. I already see him as pretty close friend._

_Ren: A kind of cold guy. He doesn't seem very nice but that's because he has his own way of showing it! Sometimes you can just see it in his eyes. He seems to be that kind of guy that doesn't like speaking but he actually talks a lot! … But to be honest, I don't think you would like him that much in the beginning.. it will come later if you ever meet him!_

_Horohoro: He's funny! Nice too. He seems to be full of energi! I have gotten pretty close to him during my time here so yeah! :)_

_Ryu: A nice guy, older than me but don't worry. Nothing will happen… I mean it. Really not my type. He also has really funny hair! I think you would love it dad._

_Lyserg: A nice guy! He is a little closed up right now but he is pretty fun to be around most of the time._

_Chocolove: I just met him, he kind of reminds me of dad a little, always tells bad jokes! He wants to become a great comedian._

_Anna: Just met her too, she's Yoh's girlfriend. I don't have that much to say about here for now. She seems a little mean (after what I heard from the others) but still seems nice.. Since she is dating Yoh I'm sure that she will be so much nicer once I have gotten to know her._

_To be honest, I don't know if I'm considered as a friend for those two last ones but I think we will get to know each other just fine!_

_Yeah that's it! I hope you are happy since you got to know what kind of people I was hanging out with! Of course I still hang out with Azami and Akira too._

_And isn't this card awesome? So god damn big! With a kitty on it! It wasn't cheap, I'll tell you that!_

But anyway, I will write to you soon again and tell you about how soon I will be back, when I know.

**Miss you! 3**

_/ Tsukiko._"

Thank god for big cards! It was actually because it was so big I decided to write about everyone… with big letters! Nice.

"Are you done now? Seriously… why the big card?" who had joined me together with Azami. Well they didn't come right away, I was half done with the letter then they found me.

"It has a kitty on it, Akira! How could I not buy it? Hey, where did Azami go?"

"She got tired of watching you write so she went to find Yoh and the others."

Well then I guess that I'm alone with Akira then!

"Oh, okay. Should we do the same? I could post this on the way."

" … And how are you planning on doing that?"

" … I'm Tsuki the queen of awesomeness! Everything is possible for me!"

He sighed and nodded and then we walked to find some kind of mailbox or something.

¤Later¤

**Akira's POV**:

We finally found a mailbox, God knows why the hell there is one here, and we had to struggle to make the card as small as possible, it took about 5 minutes because the paper was kind of hard and Tsuki didn't want it to get to ugly. Women…

"Well then, let's find Azami and the others. I want to find out how everyone will make their teams!"

Tsuki started to walk with a smile with me after her.

It feels kind of weird though. We haven't seen her for like two months or something I think and when we meet again she has that many new friends, that girl has a gift!

Azami and I only met people who got pissed of cause we were shamans too and wanted to fight, and they always found a way to piss Azami off. I really hope she doesn't see them if they're here too…

It seems Tsuki hasn't told the others about the whole first human then shaman thing, but I guess that if she wants to or not is up to her.

I suddenly felt how I walked into Tsuki who had stopped walking, she just glared.

"Tsuki?" I tried to see what or who she was glaring at, it seems like it was that guy with long hair I saw earlier… he kind of reminds me of that Yoh a little…

He didn't glare back, just smiled like when he had spotted Azami, but kind of different in some way.

I wonder if they had a fight or something on their way here… but it's only Tsuki who seems angry.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

So he made it here too huh, well I'm not really surprised to be fair.

"Tsuki?" I heard Akira ask from behind me, I didn't answer until about 30 seconds later.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to that guy, alone. You should run and find the others."

"You know him?"

"Sort of, I'll catch up with you later. Go now." I smiled at him.

I saw that he hesitated for a few seconds, but then nodded and walked away. I took a deep breath then walked over to Hao.

"Tell me now."

" Hm? You seem angry, and your thoughts aren't that nice either."

God damn stupid jerk bastar…. He read my mind! I hate it when he does that…

"That's too bad."

"Stop it! Tell me about my memories!" I avoided speaking too loud, I didn't want to draw attention while talking to this guy.

Thank god Hao's minions weren't there, only some kid.

"Hao-sama, is that her? She seems kind of mean…" she said with an innocent voice, I think Azami would love her.

"Yeah. She's actually nicer than she seems." He smiled down to the little girl.

I sighed, this feels kind of hopeless. No doubt that he will want something if he's gonna tell me. I just couldn't decide if I should leave and just try to become shaman queen of if I should stay and try to make him tell me what I want.

Not that I will withdraw even if he does tell me. I won't leave everyone like that.

"Please tell me?" Puppy eyes for the win!

"Cute. But you don't really think that those will work?" he chuckled.

"Well I can always try. But why would you let me know that you know what I want to know without letting me know the rest?"

There was a silence for some second, Opacho seemed kind of confused and Hao only gave me some kind of look… I don't even know what it means so don't ask.

"Maybe it is as you where thinking."

"And what was I thinking?" I didn't have the time to react before he had moved his face really close to mine, our noses almost touched.

"That I want something for it." He said while looking into my eyes. I knew it!

"You are blushing, cute." NOOOO! I don't want to blush!

" Hao-sama…"

"Hm, of course you are still the cutest, Opacho."

The kid looked happily at Hao.

Enough! "S- so what? Get away from me!" I pushed him away and took about two steps back.

I hate when I blush… it's cute when others do it but like I said… I HATE it when I do it…

Damn.

I saw how Hao's smiled changed into a more amused smile. I guess he read my mind again. I am also guessing that he is reading my mind right as I think.

Out of my head!

"You saw it when you got here."

"Huh..?"

"In the vision. That was a part of your past."

"… What? That child, was it me?" It can't be…

His serious face turned into a smile again, "Shouldn't you know more about yourself than anyone else?" that's true… but he only said that to tease me!

But he didn't lie about the vision.. I'm sure of it.

"We'll meet again, Tsuki-chan." He said then both he and the little kid disappeared.

"Tsuki!" It took a few seconds for me to react but then I turned around to see Horohoro and Azami running towards me.

"The plane back to Tokyo is leaving soon. Come on!"

"Y- yeah!" While we were running, Horohoro asked who I was talking to. Akira must have told them where I was. I answered "Just a guy…" then we dropped the subject.

We were sitting on the plane, on our way back to Tokyo.

I just realized something. I posted a big postcard to my parents in Tokyo, when we were going back to Tokyo the same day. I kind of hope I won't meet them. If I do they might find out… and I'm not ready for that, neither are they.

Also, while I was talking to Hao, not only Chocolove joined the party, but also a blond man named Faust and a little normal boy, Manta. I've heard about him from Yoh.

"Are you okay?" When you speak of the devil!

I looked in front of me where Manta was sitting. Yoh was having some kind of conversation with Anna a bit away.

"Yeah, just a little tired!" I smiled, "We never really introduced ourselves I think, I'm Tsukiko, but my friends call me Tsuki!" That was true, I have introduced me to both Faust and Chocolove, but I just forgot about Manta for some reason… maybe because he isn't a shaman? That's horrible!

"Oh, I'm Manta! You live in Tokyo?"

"Yeah, so do you right?"

"Hehe yeah! That's good right, since you can meet your family before the fight!"

"Um.. Yeah I guess I could but I will pass."

"Why?"

"Actually, they don't even know that I'm able to see ghosts." I know that the others could hear what I was saying. They all listened, I know it. But I kept my focus on Manta.

That's why I didn't really bother to keep quiet. I mean, why shouldn't they know?

"I weren't able to see ghosts until I turned 7, I was in an accident and when I woke up I lost all my memories… That's actually why I'm in the tournament!"

"To get you memories back?" Yoh asked, told you at least some of them listened!

"Well, it would be nice to remember everything again! To know everything I have missed."

Both Akira and Azami looked down at their hands, they looked kind of sad…

"Can't you just ask your parents?" Horohoro asked.

"I have, but they always answer me with telling that I always have had a great life etc but I can't just believe in their words, I want to see how it was."

There was a silence until Anna said, "Don't get too sad if you lose. You always have the new memories to remember." She didn't even look at me and that she actually said something to me surprised me. I think everyone got a little shocked…

"Thanks Anna, you are right about that! I just want to remember, but it isn't the whole world if I'm not able to!" I smiled.

"Besides, you will have to fight Yoh and that's probably as far as you will go."

Everyone got strange faces while I just got a nervous laugh.

"Anna.." Yoh said, he had also a nervous smile.

"It's the truth."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Horohoro yelled! "You will have to defeat me too you know!"

In a few seconds everyone except Ryu, Faust, Manta and Yoh threw comments about how they also existed and were to win the tournament.

I have absolutely no idea if they wanted to make me feel good or bad.. or if they just said it because Anna made it clear that Yoh was gonna win.

"You know…" I said, "I said that I was happy with the memories I have now… but I am still gonna win so watch your backs!"

"We will see about that." Ren answered and the little fight continued.

Some people might think that everyone telling me that they will win would make me upset, but for some reason I got happy.

Of course I want to win, but as Anna said, I have new memories that I am sure was better than the last ones. And even though I want to win, I am glad to the other's enthusiasm.

Besides, I know that they wanted to change the subject, at first at least. Then the real thing started.

Ren telling everyone that he was stronger, Horohoro bragging about how he was gonna win. It ended with Anna telling everyone to shut up since it's already decided who is going to win.

Let's face it, no one wants to pick a fight with Anna. I haven't known her for that long but even I know that.

For the rest of the trip almost everyone talked to everyone and laughed about different stuff.

After a few minutes Horohoro wanted to ask Kalim ( the patch who was driving the airplane) when his team, were gonna fight. He answered that no one should talk to him right now since his mana was about to run out.

The patches seems to be really cheap.

I looked over at Ren who was now looking annoyed out the window. "What's wrong?" Akira, who sat next to him, asked and Ren answered, "Nothing but if you look outside I will kill you."

Strange, what could be so weird outside the window? After a while I saw something by mistake, some kind of sign with the text 'Good luck Ren!'.

I wonder who was holding it… I couldn't see anything else.

**Another chapter made! :D**

**Well anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and have an awsome day!**

**Byebye!**


	8. In Your Face

Back in Tokyo…

I can hardly believe it. We have been gone for like three months, and now we're back. So many things have happened…

I met Anna and the others, Azami and Akira met the others, I have been in USA, I bought a huge postcard and posted it, I met the X-Meanies, I met Mr Starpants and who kissed me… without me wanting to! That's the only thing I can think of at the moment and that really sucks… and Lyserg have disappeared.

I wonder where he went…

"Tsuki! I look at this!" I walked over to Azami and looked at a big list on the wall.

Since we are in teams there were a lot of team names on the list.

"Team Funbari Hot Springs is Yoh's team, Anna thought it would be good advertising." Manta said. I nodded and continued to look at the list.

"'Ren'? Oh I wonder whose team that is. Notice the sarcasm!" both Azami and Manta laughed at the stupid face I made.

"Wait, we haven't chosen a name yet?"

"Wrong!" Akira said from behind me, "Our team is right there."

I looked at the list again where he pointed and saw the name "'In Your Face!'? What kind of name is that?"

"Well, that's what I'm going to say in lots of the fight so why not?"

" Azami… did you name the team by yourself?"

"Well of course! You two would just take something boring!"

I was gonna say something more but Akira stopped me, "Just give up."

I sighed and did as I was told, she would win anyway. Besides, the name was already on the list, nothing to do.

Anyway, it was time for team Ren's match so I should go and watch together with the others.

In the match, Ren and Horohoro had decided to watch as Chocolove did the fighting.

Their opponent team was three of Hao's minions, that's all I know.

The fight had just begun but I didn't have that much time to watch it. Akira shoved his cell phone in my face and I saw who was calling…

"Matsumoto Masahiro?" God dammit! Couldn't they wait one hour or something?

"You should answer."

"Yeah I know. Tell me what I missed later." I stood up and took the phone.

I heard Ryu ask where I was going but Akira answered for me.

I walked a bit from the fight and then answered the phone.

"Hello, it's Tsukiko."

"_Matsumoto Tsukiko! Where have you been? We haven't received a single call from you, not even a postcard! I have tried calling Akira multiple times because you didn't bring your phone but no one answered! We have been worried sick about you, young lady! This is why we never let you go so far from home!_"

I am not surprised that Akira ignored the calls or whatever he did.

"I'm sorry! I sent you a postcard actually! A huge one! But I don't know when it will be delivered…"

"_No excuses! You have been gone for three months! We never gave you permission to be gone for so long! Two weeks Tsukiko! Not three months!_"

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? But when the postcard arrives you will be able to read as much as you want about what I've been doing!"

"_That's not the point. And we have been trying to call and text you for three long months!" so I've heard…"What do you have to say about that?"_

"I'm sorry! Akira lost his phone almost as soon as we got here and since mine was at home it's not like I could use mine! And before you ask, I just met my other friends! Most of them didn't bring their phones either and those who did, I didn't want to ask them since it's so expensive!"

This is just great… I heard how mom said that she wanted to talk and then she took the phone.

"_I guess that there's no point in punishing you over the phone. When are you coming home_?"

"I- I don't know…It will be a while…"

"_For the love of… Matsumoto Sayu Tsukiko, you have been gone for three months, that's not okay! I don't like when you are gone for a week! I want you to come home right now_!"

"But mom… The thing is… I.." Shit what now? Gotta think fast! She have to let me stay… think, think, think!

Sakuya appeared before me to watch the show. She never approved of me lying and, probably as payback for when I lied about the 'vacation' I guess she wanted to see how I was going to get out of this on. That and I could also tell that she showed sympathy for my situation.

"_What_?"

You know what? Every time I lie something bad happens, most of the time at least, so I will be truthful! "I have lost my first kiss!"

"_Excuse me_?"

Sakuya smacked her forehead with her left hand, I did my best to ignore it.

"Y- yeah! That's how it is! A-and I don't want to leave because of the… feeling.. I have.. For that guy…"

I gotta wash my mouth with soap later…

There was a silence in the phone, "Hello?"

"_I can't believe my baby lost her first baby kiss_!" happy face much?

Sakuya just continued to nod her head, and I don't blame her. I mean, listen to what I'm telling my mom!

In the background I heard my dad yell "Who lost her what?"

Well at least I will have mom on my side…

I heard how he grabbed the phone from my giggling mom and yelled in my ear "_Who is the boy? I will make him cry! Is it Akira? I have never cared for that boy_!"

…. And to think that he always tells me that Akira is a nice young man…. Seriously, they could even be best friends!

"_Who is it, honey_?" Mom yelled happily who probably tried to share the phone with the angry husband.

Ugh… I guess this will be half lie and half truth… as long as I don't reveal too much it should be okay. And tiny white lies are okay, I think so at least.

"Um… it's a guy… who I met when I got here. I met lots of people by the way! I tell all about them in the post card! There's Horohoro, Anna, Manta, Ren, Ryu, Yoh and Faust-"

"_But who is it? Is it Horohoro? He is the one you said first! And I think I heard some feelings behind it!_" they both yelled at the same time… god do I have to say his name? I could lie…. No, I'm lying to much nowadays… Sad face…

"No, not Horohoro. His name is… Hao."

"_Hao?_" there was a silence… maybe dad got super angry? "_Sounds like a nice boy! Now tell me everything! How did you meet? How old is he? What does he look like?_" mom asked happily. If she only knew… I could hear my angry daddy in the background mumbling something.

Over protective dad for the lose.

"Um… I actually gotta go… I'm meeting my other friends and maybe him too…"

"_Oh oh I see! Don't let us bother! Just give us a text message or something every now and then! Bye_!"

I was about to say bye until dad snatched the phone once again and yelled, "_Be careful with the boy! Did you bring your pepparspray_?"

"Um… no. But I'm sure I can buy it somewhere.. believe me, there's lots of stores here. "

I looked around and there was indeed lot of stores.

"_Good. Make sure to find it_."

"I will."

"… _Right away Tsukiko_."

"I will buy it dad! Oh, I think I see a store now! Byebye!"

"_Okay, bye honey! Remember to always carry it with y—"_

Yeeeah… I just hung up there.

Unlike Sakuya, who tried very hard not to laugh out loud, I never felt worse since I got here.

I cannot believe that they think that I like Hao! Seriously… ugh.. Well at least I didn't lie.

I frickin hate lying! Even though I'm doing it a lot lately because of the whole shaman thing…

And most of the time it's pretty small ones.

Oh right! Ren, Chocolove and Horohoro's fight!

I ran back to check on the fight and heard Chocolove yell "Oversoul! Ayers Rock!"

I looked down at him, excited to see what his oversoul looked like but saw him standing on his hands with the stomach up, showing his navel and on it where a small kangaroo.

What type of oversouls is that?

"_**This Ayers Rock is supposed to be the ultimate joke…**_?" The judge said in his mike. A Joke? Really?

There was a complete silence in the audience…. How is he able to continue those jokes?

I heard the opponent laugh out loud, but not because of the 'joke', "Didn't I tell you? Your jokes are so boring! It fits you to be beaten by such a worthless enemy! Go Boz!"

Worthless enemy? Wait… where is his team mates?

"Hey, Akira. What's going on?" I handed over the phone and waited for him to answer.

"That guy turned his comrades into some kind of puppets or something. He uses them to attack and Chocolove doesn't want to attack them since they will die if he does." He said hastily to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"What?" That's horrible!

I heard Chocolove say, "I finally got you to laugh." Hao's minion said something but it was to quiet for me to hear and then I saw how his 'team-mates' started to laugh loudly.

"I don't get it! How could they laugh at something that simple? It's sick… I'm controlling them with my spirit power, how can they be laughing!"

"It got blown away." Blown away? "The winds of laughter blows away the misunderstands of evil. Somebody like you who doesn't think of others, can't possibly make others move!" he then fell to the ground, probably fainted.

Ren then attacked, "You should know that this had nothing to do with your dolls. That's not the reason I'm gonna kick your ass," Bason then appeared and sent Hao's minion flying, "it's because you looked down on my team-mate Chocolove."

Holy crap… I wonder if that guy even survived… he probably did.

"The Moon-group is out of furyoku. The winner is Team Ren!"

"Woho! We won! Awesome!"

"You haven't done anything this match."

Hehe Ren sure loves to destroy Horohoro's reason to be happy! Kind of fun to watch.

Ren pointed at Yoh and said, "I will defeat you, Yoh. Team Ren will be the winners!"

I looked over to a huge dude with a really cool mustache and lots of people around him who said, "Good speech, Ren!"

All the people around him held black flags with the text 'Glory to master Ren' and white flags with the text ' Glory to Bason'.

"Hey Ren, it seems your whole family is here…" Horohoro said looking surprised.

Ren didn't even bother to turn around but you could really see how annoyed and embarrassed he was… let's call this karma.

"_**His family? Incredible! Here's Ren's family, come to support him! His father his huge! How many seats does he take up**_?"

"Ren! Courage! Your sister is here!" Ren has a sister? Aw he's blushing!

I heard the judge yell that she was a really cute chick.

Awkward much?

I also heard Anna tell Yoh that he should respond to Ren's comment. But he didn't.

Well, now I know what Ren's family looks like! I felt myself smile.

#############################

We were now sitting in a nice little resting room. I also met a new person, Tamao. She kind of remind me of myself when I was 8 or something, what can I say? Things change.

"Ha ha! I almost thought you guys would lose! And in the end you all looked kind of stupid!" I heard Azami yell.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Horohoro answered.

"I mean that Chocolove did almost everything, and fainted. Ren did everything after that, and everyone got to see his supportive family, which he finds embarrassing. And you didn't do a shit!"Azami laughed loudly, probably to piss Horohoro off, it worked.

"What? It's just because I'm strongest that I didn't have to do anything!"

" Ha ha you just wait! Team In Your Face will in your face you!"

" And Chocolove, your joke wasn't even funny!" Akira laughed.

"Whose joke wasn't funny Ryu?"

"It wasn't funny at all." Anna continued followed by Akira, "How was it funny, Chocolove?"

"I'll tell you! This kangaroo…"

"From the beginning you had no humor." Anna said.

Ren gave an 'hmph' "There wasn't even a need to fight…"

"Your whole family is here rooting for you and you are acting cool."

"Watch what you're saying, Horohoro!"

" Calm down. Being angry at small things will keep you from winning." Yoh smiled, he is really good at being calm.

"That's because you don't care about anything!" Everyone except me, Anna, Tamao, Faust and Manta yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh. I really like it here, in my class everyone got mad for fewer things than this. I've never had this many friends in one place before… at least I don't think I have.

"Ah, so you are all here…" We all looked to the door where those two 'Boz' things were standing. "Yo!"

"Boz! What are you doing here?" Ryu asked, pointing at them.

"We're here to thank you." The black haired one said.

"Besides, we have given up the name 'Boz' and are no longer followers of master Hao." The blonde one continued.

If they aren't his followers anymore, why call him 'master'…? "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because we never cared about others in the beginning." They then told us their story.

Apperantly they were originally apprentice monks. They always secretly practiced playing music since they wanted to become the world's number one band. Then Hao appeared and they joined him.

But now they realized that letting someone else take care of their dream was a mistake.

"We are happy that we're still alive."

"That's why we're here to thank you for giving us a chance to start over."

"We are grateful Mr. Chocolove." They said.

Chocolove gave them a smile and answered, " I'm just doing what I feel is right."

"We should be leaving now." They turned around to go through the door but Yoh stopped them by saying, "Wait Boz. Since you are not going to be the Boz anymore, what should we call you?"

"Yeah that's right. What are you gonna do now?" Horohoro asked.

The 'Boz' smiled at each other then took of their sunglasses, " We are gonna start over again."

"That's why popular names like Boz won't be needed anymore. Call us Bonz!" they then left.

Wow what a difference…

"What's wrong with those guys…" Akira asked tired.

"But they were Hao's victims." Ren said.

"Another story about Hao showing up as a kid… what's up with the guy?" Horohoro asked.

There was a silence for a few seconds until Ryu commented happily, "So what? Like the chief always says, there's no point in worrying about it. Let's go check out the next match. The oracle bell says…"

He looked down on his oracle bell and suddenly his weird Elvis haircut just fell.

"It can't be… Say it isn't so!" he said shocked. What's wrong with Ryu?

I looked down at my oracle bell and saw the name ´X-I' Three of the X-Laws… I wonder how they will fight in the tournament…

**Hey! Sorry it took so long with this chapter even though it's short. I've had lots of things to do so yeah. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**I will wait until I get at least 12 reviews, I need the support! :)**

**Well thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	9. The Unfair Way of Justice

A chill went through my spine as I looked down at the arena where the X-Laws were going to fight.

Behind the chill was worry of what would happen to the opponent of them but when I saw a familiar face down there all I felt a slight feeling of anger and disappointment.

I can't believe Lyserg joined those guys... Well actually I can. He thinks they're justice. I just don't want to believe it.

On the arena stood the team Nile, three Egyptian guys and on the other side of it stood in some kind of iron maiden, Marco and Lyserg. He even got the same stupid clothes!

The fight hadn't been going on too long, but long enough for everyone to realize that Lyserg has changed a lot.

He had almost defeated the leader, Anatel, he couldn't use his arms anymore. But now some kind of golden stone wings had appeared on his back…

"I can still fight! Even if my arms break off…you won't escape my deadly curse!"

"He's flying!" Horohoro yelled pointing at him.

How the heck are you able to fly with stone wings…? Or gold wings or whatever that is!

Lots of feathers started to fall from the sky.

Ugh, why do I even question it?

"Once inhaled, these feathers wreak havoc on the lungs. You'll die writhing in pain from a mysterious death." Lyserg didn't move, "You can't escape them. There's no way you can avoid so many airborne feathers! Not even your wire can stop the Wings of death!"

Lyserg didn't leave his spot but attacked with his pendulum, "It's unfortunate. I was going to spare you. But… the only way to kill him is to kill you."

Just when the pendulum was about to hit, it stopped. Only a few inches from Anatel's nose.

Lyserg fell to his knees and quietly, but loud enough for us to barely hear, at least me, said to Morphine

"Why didn't you attack? Please you have to…" Then he started to cough heavily.

The iron maiden spoke, "As I feared… you are not equal to the task, Lyserg Diethel." Then it freaking JUMPED on him! Tackled him or I don't know what to call it! What the hell?

How did it…. You know what? I'm just gonna roll with it, maybe there's just a kagoroo in there…

"Step aside before the Wings of death kills you. I can't allow one who hesitates to fight."

Bullshit! He did fight… he just didn't kill the guy. Stupid iron thing!

"What? But…!"

"If you really wanted to kill him, why didn't you take control over your spirit? The reason your spirit rejected your command is because of the hesitation in your heart. You disappoint me. If you really want to stay with us, come by later and receive your punishment." Marco said.

Punishment…? Okay what the.. Why do Lyserg like those guys so much…?

There is something seriously wrong with them… probably those kind of shamans that Hao would love to have in his 'gang'.

"Punishment? What kind of team are you?" The leader of team Nile asked.

"Silence scoundrel. Not only did you refuse our mercy, you tried to kill our gentle Lyserg with your curse." Oh no, a pissed of iron maiden. "You are a sinner. I shall have to pass on judgment and punish you myself."

Again with the punishing!

I suddenly got a weird feeling.. I don't know what though. " Hm, that's a lot of mana. My beads are shaking." Anna commented.

"Is this the iron maiden's mana?" I asked confused, looking at her then back down to Lyserg and the others.

Marco opened up the iron maiden with a small key and inside there was…

"Oh my frickin' God!" I screamed. There is a freaking bloody girl in the iron maiden! Shit! So much blood…

"Blood?" Manta screamed.

"She's covered in it!" Azami screamed.

"But look at her!" Ryu yelled.

"She's totally hot!" Yoh yelled which caused Anna to put her hand in front of his face to make sure that he didn't stare at her.

"This is unexpected." she said"So that slip of a girl is the iron maiden. That's the leader of the X-Laws…"

**"**_**That thing is full of spikes! That gotta hurt! They're really jabbing into her!"**_

"It cannot be helped. The iron maiden was one of the abhorrent instruments of torture used in medieval Europe. "

"She spoke! She's still alive?" one of the men in team Nile yelled.

"Sinners were placed within to be embraced by the spikes. Most either confessed their crimes outright or died of shock. No doubt that you're wondering why I subject myself into to this. It is proof of my resolve. Darkness engulfs this world. People hurt and kill each other without restraint. I want to stop it. I would rid the world of sin and pain if I could. So I vowed to God that I would bear all the pain myself. If he would give me the power to save the world… I would become the iron maiden and take upon myself the sins and suffering of all."

She gave a sweet smile only a little girl could give, "Let there be peace on earth."

I looked around and saw that almost everyone in the audience were crying and saying that she was such a sweet and holy girl.

"That is why I fight, to banish evil from this world."

God damn Hao sure gets a lot of attention…

I heard two of the men in Nile say that they were in trouble, but the leader ignored it and attacked again, screaming "Save your dreamy adolescent tribe for your diary!"

Lyserg screamed after her but Marco stopped him from running to her aid, telling him with tears in his eyes, "Don't worry Lyserg. Our savior's power… is without equal."

Suddenly Anatel was stuck in some kind of metal cage thing formed as a human body."What the..? I can't move! I'm trapped, what's going on! Is this an instrument of torture too? Where did it come from, is this her over soul?"

The cage was hanging in three chains that were being held by some huge flying almost human looking spirit.

It looked really scary in a way.

"What the hell is that?" Akira yelled.

"Her spirit." Ren answered without looking at him.

" …. Thank you Mr. obvious…"

"Shamash, god of justice, visit your judgement upon this man. What is your verdict?"

The spirit held the cage in the left hand and his right one was turned into an axe. Then he cut Anatel into two without a second thought… answering "Death."

… I.. I'm feeling sick… really sick..

"How unfortunate. Our lady's spirit ally, the mighty Shamash is the god of justice who gave us the code of Hammurabi, mankind's first written laws! Laws exist to keep the peace and sustain life itself! Those who break the law must suffer the consequences!"

I heard how all the other X-Laws members yelled, "We exact justice under the ten laws! Behold the very embodiment of the X-Laws ethos! Our savior, the holy girl! Lady Jeanne, the holy maiden!"

"Behold sinners!" the girl yelled, "Your leader is dead. Anatel defied the laws of justice and paid with his life. But you can still be forgiven. Leave at once, lest the judgment of Shamash fall on you as well."

Go away, please let them just leave…

"Paid with his life?"

Leave it.

"What kind of justice is that?"

Please…

"You mudered Anatel!"

"Anatel was a good guy! He was always good to us!" They're crying…

Stop it.

"You expect us to turn tail after what you just did?"

They are attacking…

I felt like crying, but kept it in.

"Why must you continue to sin? Shamash, oversoul Instrument of torture, Interrogation chairs!"

Spike chairs?

Shamash's arms had turned into spike chairs and the two other Nile members where now stuck in them.

I can't watch! I don't want to watch or hear!

I closed my eyes hard and used my hands to block my ears as best as I could, but I could still hear them scream.

A least I couldn't see it.

I stayed with my eyes shut and hands over my ears until a few seconds, then I looked into the match again where I saw them, being stuck in those chairs must be…

Jeanne walked to the men and said, "You must repent, now beg forgiveness."

"No, you're wrong!"

"Anatel was a good guy!"

I slightly opened my eyes, just to see a bit, what was going on.

She looked at them for a few seconds, then she walked back into the iron maiden, "Very well." It closed and from the faces eye on it blood were coming out like tears, "I am saddened and disappointed."

You could hear her voice again saying, " Oversoul Instrument of torture: Guillotine."

Shamash turned into one and executed one of them… " Oversoul Instrument of torture: Statue of Apega." Then the other.

" Lyserg, Marco, let's go. The X-Laws are victorious." Then they left the arena.

Everyone was in shock.

Azami was sitting on the floor, her arms on her knees and her head on the arms. Akira was just looking town on the bloody floor. Ryu was on his knees, looking down.

Manta fainted which caused Horohoro and Chocolove to try to ignore the shock and run to him. "Manta! This must have been too much for him!"

"Mic, get a doctor!"

"You can't blame him. He's never seen anybody get killed before." Horohoro said.

Neither have I… God, this was… how the hell could anyone just do that then call themselves justice?

"I can't believe a hottie like that could do such horrible things. Can this… really be justice?" Ryu stood up but still looking down.

"This is just like that time in America! They killed Boris like it was nothing!"

"But there is a certain justice to it." Both I and Horohoro looked at Ren asking "What?"

"At least… in as much as the strongest gets to be shaman king."

I looked at him for a few seconds, probably looking depressed as hell, then I looked at Anna who was sitting next to crying Tamao. "This iron maiden girl… is a bit self-righteous. She's downright obnoxious." True.

"Hm, guess I'm gonna have to be the shaman king after all." Yoh also looked really angry.

Well it's nothing weird about it, if he would still look happy, I would really think he was weird.

I don't want to watch anymore of the fights Jeanne is involved in…

I can barely form a sentence right now… this was so damn twisted that only a person with a very twisted min could possibly enjoy!

"Tsuki…" I looked up at Azami who were now standing up. I hadn't even noticed myself sitting down on the floor, "Let's go."

I took her hand and then we all went to a place to eat, how we will be able to, I have no idea.

Funbari Hot Springs vs Ice Men… Yoh, Faust and Ryu are the next ones to fight.

When we found out, Manta seemed a little worried… I can't blame him though, after watching the last match I'm also a little worried.

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" Yoh asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the last match." I gave a nervous smile but it disappeared a few seconds after.

"Well don't do that, that's in the past now." Good choice of words, Akira. But I get his point.

"He's right! It will work out. " he smiled.

"Is this how your team prepares for a fight?" Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove also joined. Nice! But wait.. now that I think about it…

" Hey, where is Azami?" they all looked at me but no one seemed to know where she was.

It's not like her to just leave without saying something…

**Azami's POV:**

It's already dark outside… and a nice weather for a walk.

X-Laws… those guys are too weird for me... What if we have to fight one of their teams soon? They kill… Mom and dad told me that I was risking my life to join the shaman fight, but I'm still so damn surprise over team Nile's death.

To pretend to be happy all the time… really is a burden to me.

What if I accidently make our team lose? Then I will make it impossible for Tsukiko and Akira to win the tournament!

Tsukiko… maybe it's for the best.

God damn it…

"Are you okay?" my spirit ally Nozomi asked, appearing before me.

She has pale blue eyes and blonde hair down to her waist. She wears a red dress with a white robe over it, she almost never uses the robe's hood.

Her weapon is a black and purple spear.

"Yeah. It's nothing."

"It seems to me that it is something. The only time you are this quiet is when something is bothering you."

"I'm just tired."

"You never talk to me anymore… why? Ever since we got here you've been acting very strange."

I stopped walking and looked at her, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry. " was all I said, then I continued to walk.

"Please, just tell me. I am your guardian ghost."

I sighed then looked at her again, "It's about the vision I had before…"

"The one from the Great Spirit?"

"Yeah. I don't like having to pretend like nothing happened, to lie to the people I have now grown very fond of."

"Lie?"

"And I have done it for about 7 years… I never really gave it a thought until now. I know that the truth will show itself soon enough, but I don't want to be the one to tell it.

"Azami…?"

"Do I remind you of Tsukiko, in any way?"

There was a silence. Nozomi just looked at me.

I gave a quiet laugh and a small smile, "I guess we don't… not the same hair color, not the same eyes… not the same anything." even if we should at least a little… Or maybe not..?

"Azami.. Is there something wrong between you and Tsukiko-san? "

" … No. It's just me. I don't want to be called a liar, ever. Mother always told me to keep quiet, for the best of both of us."

I saw how Nozomi gave me a shocked look, and I noticed the tears in my eyes. I don't remember the last time I cries since I met Akira and Tsuki.. Tsukiko for the second time. Her nickname shouldn't be called by me.

"Nozomi…" she didn't answer, she just looked at me, "I want to go home… I don't deserve…" then I fell to my knees, crying my eyes out. "Because I have always hated…!"

The sentence wasn't finished.

Nozomi didn't ask and just left me alone.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**Tsukiko's POV:**

Where is she? She has been gone for over two hour…

We met Funbari Hot Springs opponents, seemed like complete tools, they attacked Chocolove, Ren and Horohoro. I wasn't of much help since I was too worried. I should scold her when I find her.

Yeah, I'm outside looking for her together with Akira, Horohoro, Chocolove and Manta. Yoh and Ryu wanted to help too, but I told them to rest instead.

Of course Ren ran off somewhere so he was a big no to help me.

I know that you might think that I'm overreacting but Azami never disappears this long without telling anyone if she isn't upset by something.

She is my best friend, of course I have to find her.

"Where the hell is that woman?" Akira asked, yawning.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be looking. Let's split up."

"Sounds good to me." Akira said walking in another direction.

"I will go this way then. " Chocolove went the opposite direction.

"See you later!" Horohoro walked the opposite direction to me and Manta.

"Well then, let's go Manta." I said, he only nodded and we continued to walk straight forward.

We have been looking for 10 minutes and still no sight of her…How far did she walk?

She hates walking! What is going on here?

… I just realized how horrible it must have been for Akira to travel all the way here together with no one but her… I am able to stand it but she loves to just let it all out when she is alone with Akira. And I mean let out as in 'WHEN THE HELL ARE WE THERE? CARRY ME' way.

I heard Manta yawn and I smiled, "You know, it's okay if you want to go back. Since we haven't seen her yet, I guess that we are walking the wrong way anyway."

"Huh? No, I'm okay! I want to find Azami-san too."

"I see. That's good to know!" Manta smiled back. "But I'm getting tired of this. Sakuya!" my spirit ally appeared in front of us, Manta jumped a little but he shook it off pretty fast. "Could you fly up and see if you are able to spot Azami?"

"Of course." while Sakuya flew up.

Manta and I looked up at the sky, waiting patiently for her to return. Let's hope it's soon since I have the patience of a little kid.

"Yo, Tsuki-chan!"

Huh? That voice.. no..

"H-Hao?" Manta yelled while taking a step back.

I freaking knew it.

**Akira's POV:**

"Azami! Azami! Are you here?" Seriously, I'm starting to feel really tired. I'm a little worried that she has been gone for this long without telling us anything, but I think that having all five of us looking is a little strange. Well whatever.

"Azami, seriously! Stop being a pain and get your ass here already!"

"Akira!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Horohoro walking up to me. "What are you doing here? Given up?"

"Hell no!" he yelled, he probably felt a little intimidated by that " I just walked different ways and then I saw you. I guess you haven't seen her yet?"

"No… Let's go this way. I'm guessing she's already on her way back, but we can't be sure so let's just walk a little more then head back."

"Sounds good to me."

We walked for another couple of minutes then we heard small sobs. I wonder who it is that's crying this late.

By instinct we walked towards the crying and saw something I haven't seen in a really long time.

"A- Azami?" we both said with wide open eyes, seeing her on the ground sobbing like a little kid.

"What's wrong?" Horohoro asked, clearly getting nervous by this awkward situation. I know I am.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I have something in my eye!" God this is so weird…

I didn't even know she was able to cry anymore! I wish Tsuki found her, even if she sucks at this, it's better than having me doing this.

In case Horohoro isn't some kind of expert on cheering girls up, we are pretty much screwed.

Suddenly Azami's sobs became a little louder.

I better do something…

" L-look Azami… don't cry? I don't know what happened but it will probably get better?" Damn my questioning voice.

"Come on! You're best friends are girls! You should know this. "

She stood up, looking down, then suddenly hit both of us in the head.

" Ow, why the hell did you do that?" Horohoro yelled angrily with tears in his eyes. I would laugh at him but that hit was really painful!

"I'm not freaking crying! And if any of you tell anyone of this, I will kick your ass, your hands, your feet and everything you have!"

"Fine fine! God damn!"

Horohoro just stood in silence, rubbing his sore head.

She smiled and said "Good! Now let's go back to the others!"

…. Mood swings much? Well as long as she's okay I guess…

I just hope that I won't have to go out and search for Tsuki, Chocolove and Manta too.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

"How are you, my queen?"

Are we really gonna have to go through the whole king and queen thing again?

"What do you want?"

"Q-queen?"

Shit, this will be hard to explain for Manta… well I will have to take care of it later…

Right now, what do you want Hao?

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure I don't. But tell me anyway."

He chuckled, giving him that famous kind smile once again.

Making me nervous as hell.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hey guys :) Thank you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me that you like the story. Not that long I know, but that only means that the next one will be longer so yeah! xD**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review and stuff like that!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. The Fight

" Tsuki-san… " Hao looked down to Manta, looking a little suprised.

" Oh, Yoh's little human friend. What are you doing here?"

" Helping Tsuki-san to find Azami-san.."

" Azami?"

" You already know who she is, don't you?" I asked annoyed, he looked back at me, smiling.

" Yeah, you're right. You shouldn't worry about her, Akira has already found her."

Well, I guess that's good to know. But now I've got another problem… well two if you count that Manta is here with me right now.

" Why do you care about that?" Hao asked still smiling.

" Don't do that."

" Tsuki-san, you know him…?"

" Not really. You should head back, Manta." I said not looking away from Hao.

" But.."

" It's okay. I can defend myself, now go."

" Basically, you would be in her way." I glared at Hao, that was uncalled for. I could see that the sentence actually got to Manta a little. But that's not at all why I want him to go…

" That's not true, I just need to have a serious talk with that jerk. " he looked up at me, still looking a little sad but a little happier.

" I… I will get the others!" he then ran away. I know that he soon will be back with help. So it's okay.

" Now, what do you want, Hao?"

" You still don't know?"

" I mean what do you want that you can get?"

He laughed a little, then took one step closed which caused Sakuya to appear. Yeah, she rarely appeares if I'm not in some kind of danger.

" No, Sakuya. I will take care of this. I will summon you if there's trouble." I made her go back into the necklace against her will. I should apologize for that later.

Hao looked a little suprised but continued to walk until he was 1 meter from me. " Are you sure that's wise?"

" That depends, are you gonna attack me?"

" No."

" And since you're not gonna do it, I don't have anything to worry about."

Okay, now I should try to not insult him… I'm pretty sure that he will kick my ass if he get's pissed off.

" Now why would I hurt my shaman queen?" he gave me a mocking smile since he knew that him calling me His shaman queen annoyed me.

" Stop calling my that."

" Why should I do that? You are smart so you should already have realised that it will happen."

" Listen, it won't happen."

Suddenly, Hao looked a little suprised, " What?" I asked annoyed, but also a little curious!

" You haven't asked about what I know about your past, why?"

" What, you can't just read my mind and find out?"

" I'd much rather hear you tell me."

" What do I get if I tell you?" I gave him a cocky smile, this is the first time I get to say this!

He didn't react to it.

" You prefer that I read your mind?"

Damn, I do not. " Well, since you want me to say it I won't. So if you really want to know, you will have to do that."

He moved closer and held my waist, " Tell me." seriously, why do I keep letting him do this?

I pushed him off me, he just let go without even trying to keep me there.

What the hell? This feels really strange…. Neither of us said anything for a couple of seconds. " I don't care anymore." I finally said.

" How come?"

" You won't tell me, so I will just defeat you and become shaman queen."

First he just stared at me, then he actually laughed out loud like I told him some kind of really funny joke…. That's just rude.

" W-what are you laughing at?" he stopped laughing and looked at me, still smiling from all the laughter.

" You are so adorable."

" Hey! What do you mean by that?" he pressed his lips against my, even though it has happened before, it was still chocking! And for some reason… I didn't push him away. Maybe I have learned that it is pretty useless to try…?

I felt him smirking into the kiss, then he pulled away. Why didn't I? This just sucks.

" Smart girl. It IS useless, mostly since you have begun to fall for me."

" Bullshit!" I yelled feeling myself blushing, " You are just too stubborn to let go!"

I backed away from him, still looking at him who seemed a little proud.

" _**Tsuki!**_" I turned around and saw Chocolove, Ren and Manta run towards me. I guess Manta found him Chocolove and hurried back. But I am a little suprised that Ren is here though. I guess he was out for a walk or something.

Chocolove and Ren was already prepared to fight.

Hao just looked over at them for a few seconds, then back at me.

" Let's meet soon again, Tsuki-chan. I will look foward to it." he was about to leave but turned back to me, " Oh and by the way, I really enjoyed you conversation with your parents." I blushed crimson red which made him laugh and then he disappeared.

Does that guy have nothing better to do than to spy on me? Yes, I call it spy!

" You…" I turned around to see that Ren pointed his weapon at me! " what is your connection to Hao?"

" Nothing! I just met him!"

" R-Ren! Calm down!" Chocolove said but Ren didn't move.

" Listen, Ren. I promise you that I'm not working for Hao or anything like that."

" Then why where you talking? And Manta said something about him calling you shaman queen?"

… he had to tell them that…

" Well… okay okay, I have met him a couple of times. And for some reason he continues to call me that but there is nothing about it. I promise." We stared at each other for a couple of long seconds, then he just turned around to walk away.

" Are you okay?" Manta asked, I shook my head as a 'yes' then I started to walk after Ren.

Before anyone were able to go inside our little place I blocked the door. " Could you please… not tell anyone about me meeting Hao?"

" Huh? Why?" Chocolove asked confused.

" Well… um.. I just don't want anyone to worry about it…"

" Fine, whatever." Ren then pushed me gently to the side and walked in. I looked from him back to Chocolove and Manta. " How about you guys?"

" Hm… I guess I won't say anything either!" Chocolove smiled then walked in after Ren.

" Manta?"

" But what if he comes back?" he asked looking down to the ground.

" It's okay! He won't be able to hurt me!" I gave him a convinced smile, even though I know he would be able to if he wanted to.

" But…"

Why does he look so damn sad? I want to know.. he seems to worry alot.

" Are you okay, Manta?"

" Huh.. yeah… I'm just worried.." as I thought.

" About what? Hao? The tournament?"

" About you guys.." he made a sad laugh, " It feels like I can't do anything to help you guys… You all need to fight and all I can do is to watch and worry all the time. I thought I would be able to at least help you find Azami but I weren't even able to do anything about that…"

" Manta…" poor guy.. " That's not true at all! So what if you aren't a shaman? Everyone needs a small guy that cheers them on! Besides, your our friend! So that you are here to cheer us on and to help us if we need it is better than good!"

Manta looked up to me and he gave a small smile, " I- I guess.. thanks! I will try my best to help you!"

" That's the spirit! Now let's go to bed, I need to have the energi to yell at Azami tomorrow and you need the energi to cheer Yoh and the others on!"

" Yeah!" he smiled, then we he went in. I was about to go after but Sakuya blocked the entrence. Of course I could go through her, but that would be rude!

" Why did you send me back?"

" I didn't want to fight him. I would lose and Spirit of Fire eats other spirits…"

" I would be able to take him on. Besides, he kissed you again. That's not okay."

" I know… but what's done is done. I'm sorry, okay?"

I could feel that she glared at me on her own cool way, so I just looked down to look cute. She seems cold, but she really is a softy! Sometimes…

" Hm, fine. But don't EVER send me back against my will. Or I will keep you awake at night."

" Fine." she disappeared back into the necklace and I walked in to try to sleep, tomorrow, Funbari Hot Springs are gonna fight.

::_::_…_:::_..::._

Holy crabs… Ryu, Faust and Yoh are really strong…

Their fight jus ended, and right now I'm convinced that they're gonna win many matches. The other team tried to freeze Ryu like two times or something and he melted the ice without doing anything!

Faust is much stronger than I thought with his spirit ally Eliza. And since I hate hospitals I find all her scalpels and stuff like that really scary… And Yoh has a huge sword! Holy shit, really! He was even able to avoid one of the Ice Men's attacks without even moving!

And guess what…now we're all acting like nothing in the same place we met them yesterday. Talking and hanging out. Quite nice actually!

Now to another important thing, " Hey, Azami! Let's talk, come on." I grabbed her arm and we walked out the door and sat down outside.

" What's up, why did you just disappear yesterday?"

" No reason really! Just felt like going for a walk, talking with Nozomi."

She's hiding something.

" You know, I know about yesterday."

" What? Who told you?"

" You just did. I knew that you were hiding something!"

She just looked at me with a confused face, but then let it go and smiled. " Since when were you able to read me so easily?"

" Since always!" I grinned, " Now would you like to tell me about yesterday? You don't have too…"

" Aw, Tsuki! You know that I have to when you tell me that I don't have too with that puppy face!" she laughed and I joined her.

" I just felt a little homesick, that's all." is it? I won't push her I guess..

" I see! Well let me know if you ever want to talk about it!" when did she stop telling me stuff like this…? I don't know what it is but I know that it's worse than homesickness. But I guess that she doesn't have to tell me everything, we all need our privicy.

" Yeah, thank's Tsuki." she hugged me tightly. She let go when she heard the oracle bell beep. " Oh, the next match!" she yelled happily.

I heard how mine beeped too so I looked down at it and saw the text ' 3-A vs In your Face!'.

Akira opened the door and sat down beside us.

" You know…" he said, looking down at the bell, " this moment would be much more epic if we didn't have that lame name! "

" Hey, Akira! Don't diss my name! At least we give them a message! Right Tsuki?"

Oh no, they pulled me into their small fight again…." Well… the name is pretty badass, but in a lame way!" I laughed.

" You heard, Akira? BADASS!"

" In a lame way she said! That's bad, you know."

They were given each other mean glares and faces while I, who was in the middle, were just sitting there, happy. I know it might sound weird that I would be happy while my best friends fight with each other, but they aren't really fighting at least. And this reminds me of before the shaman fight.

I'm not saying that I don't want to be here, I'm happy that I met Yoh, Horohoro and the others, but a part of me just, I dunno, misses those days. I mean, after this fight it will never be the same again. I know that.

" **THAT'S NOT TRUE! TSUKI!**" they both screamed which caused me to jump.

"Calm the heck down! Let's just go in and talk with the others, then sleep, then fight and THEN you can yell at each other again."

The looked at each other then said " Fine!" then we walked inside.

I was having so much fun talking with everyone, I don't know why, but it makes me feel all warm inside to know that these persons are my friends… I love them!

-'^-'^-'^-'^-'^-'^-

**Akira's POV:**

Where am I? " Akira…"

_I looked behind me where a girl with blue eyes, brown hair like mine and a green dress._

" _Mimi, this is a dream, isn't it?"_

" _Yes it is."_

_This couldn't be real, she is able to see me here._

"_I want you to know… nothing will be the same after the fight."_

" _I know that. Dad already warned me."_

" _No, he told you that the difference will be that you are stronger, smarter and much braver."_

" _Then what do you mean?"_

" _I want you to come back after the fight. Never let your guard down. When one team-mate is in doubt, the whole team fails. When the other is ready to sacrifice too much to get what she or he wants, the rest of the team will pay."_

" _What are you talking about?" _

" _Please be careful, Akira. Things will change." she started to fade away._

" _Mimi! Wait! Tell me what you mean!"_

_She was then gone…_

I opened my eyes and looked around in the room. A dream? But why would I dream about my sister at a time like this? And the way she said those things… she makes it sound like Azami and Tsuki is up to something… something really bad.

One is in doubt… maybe she means Azami..? But why would she be in doubt, she is the happiest person I know.. And would that person who is ready to sacrifice to much be Tsuki then..?

No, it must have been just a dream. Azami can't be doubting anything about this fight… and Tsuki would never do anything to hurt someone else.

God, what's going on? I need some fresh air I guess…

I walked out of the room, then went out. I started to walk, feeling the wind touch my face. It felt nice.

" Makoto." I said quietly. My spirit ally appeared infront of me, looking curiously at me.

Makoto had white long hair and grey eyes. He wears a black robe that goes down to his feat and always his hood on, you can only barely see small bangs from his hair. His weapon is a black chain sickle.

" What's wrong Akira-kun?"

" You know what I dreamt, right?"

" Yes. Your sister must have given you a message from home."

" Yeah… but nothing she said made any sense to me." What could she possible meant?

I know that things will have changed after this tournament, but she made it sound like Tsuki, Azami and I wouldn't be friends anymore… I should call her tomorrow.

" She might have had a vision?" Yeah, my sister is a little psychic. But she neves has complete visions. They're always just blurry sights and small voices.

" She could never see such a thing perfectly. There must be something else."

I would never let that happen.

" True. I'm sure there's a good explanation. But for now, let's return home and rest for tomorrow."

" Yeah, you're right." I turned around to walk back but something jumped into my mind,

" There is something else I'm a little suspicious of."

" What?"

" I want to know who that guy is, who Tsuki talked to that day…"

Makoto gasped and gave me a weird expression, " Akira-kun! Are you jealous?"

" What, no! I'm worried! She doesn't seem to like him, but it seems like she always talks to him." how could Makoto think that? God he's stupid sometimes.

" I see… why don't you ask her about it?"

" I think I will soon… maybe tomorrow."

I stood infront of the house we slept in and just looked at it. It somehow feels like we are growing apart.

Then I went inside, but it took a while for me to fall asleep.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

**Tsukiko's POV:**

Today is our first match! It feels kind of weird… I almost forgot why we were here. I'm so nervous, I barely slept at all last night. I looked over to the bed next mine, but it was empty.

I guess Azami was already running around and stuff…

" Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki! Wakey, wakey, wakey!" she screamed from the entrence. " It's time!"

Weird… I thought she'd still be down… well I'm glad she isn't!

I put on my clothes and ran to the others. They all seemed pretty tired, I guess Azami must have woken them up.

" Isn't this awsome! You are finally gonna see us fight!" Azami yelled happily, jumping up and down holding Horohoro who blushed.

Cute I guess..?

" And Ren, belive it or not, but you are coming too!"

" What? Why should I come?" Ren asked annoyed, Azami let go of Horohoro and ran towards him in the speed of light.

" Because if you don't I will be really, freaking sad. And you don't want me to be sad." she gave him a really scary look, like she were gonna kill him.

" I don't ca…" he were interuppted but me yelling, " Yay! Thank you for coming to support us later!"

He was gonna say something, but let it go and just sighed.

" Well good luck, you guys." Yoh smiled.

" Yeah, kick some ass!" Ryu yelled happily.

" Of course we will! The other team will wish they didn't even participate in the fight!" Azami laughed like she was crazy. Sometimes she scares me…

-::-::-:: -::-::-::-::-::-::-:: -::-::-::-::-

Okay, okay, the fight is soon beginning. We haven't seen our opponents yet, but in a couple of seconds. We are on our way in to the arena.

When we got into the ring in the middle of the whole arena we saw our girly opponents…

One of them who was standing to the left had green hair and blue eyes, she wore a blue shirt with a flower on it and black shorts.

The on in the middle had black hair and brown eyes. She had blue jeans and a white top.

The last on to the right was also a brunette and had blue eyes. She was wearing white jeans and a red top with a blue hoodie.

" **Ladies and gentlemen! Let me introduce the teams! Team A-3! Why A-3 you probably wonder? Cause they all have names that begins with A! And the second team In Your Face! I'm guessing they will be in your face all the time!**" The judge screamed all over the place.

" What a pointless name." the shaman in the middle said bored.

" Say what now? Like A-3 isn't the dorkiest and least awsome name in the world!"

… Azami seems to be pumped… well at least she will be the one to in your face them when we win.

" **The teams are already picking a fight with each other! Who do you think will win?**

**Let's not wait anymore! **"

Then Goldva started the battle in the name of the Great Spirit.

" What are you talking about, bitch!" the girl with green hair yelled angrily.

" Calm down, Amy." The 'leader' said, " let's not get provoked by weak creatures like this. The last girl who had been quiet this whole time seemed to be thinking but then yelled, " It's You!" and pointed at me.

" W-what?" I asked confused.

" Ameko! That's H.A.O's partner!" I heard her whisper to the 'leader', Ameko who's eyes widened.

" You're right." say what now? H.A.O? HAO? Bullshit! Bull to the shit! No, no, no! How could they possibly know anything about me and Hao? I don't even like him!

" Who the heck is H.A.O?" … is Azami this stupid…? " Akira, what do you know about this?"

" Why do you ask me? Isn't it that guy that the others told us about?"

" Oh right! Aren't you girls a little off? Tsuki doesn't even know him!"

God damn it… this can't be good…

" You are right, Asema. I do recognize her." Amy said suprised.

Ameko took her sword and pointed it at me, " We saw it, we know who you are!"

" No you don't." I simply answered nervously.

" Yes we do. We have seen you talking to him."

Was that all? Phew, at least they didn't see the kiss…

" We also saw you kiss."

God damn it!

" **Kiss?**" both Akira and Azami yelled at the same time.

Waaaaah, this sucks… now I gotta explain after the fight… I can't possibly do it now..

" Tsuki, what the hell are they talking about?" Azami asked angrily.

" Um… let's talk about it after the fight…" she glared at me but then nodded. Akira also seemed a little angry but decided that the fight comes first.

" Girls!" I heard Ameko yell, " Take her out." then Amy and Asema attacked… ONLY ME! They were about to hit me but both Akira and Azami protected me with their weapons.

" Let's get this party started!" Azami yelled, " Oversoul! Nozomi in Yari!" The yari spear started to glow in a purple light and got a bigger, then she sent Asema flying over to Ameko.

"How troublesome that you had to try to make an unfair fight with Tsuki… Oversoul! Makoto in Chain Sickle!" The whole weapon started to glow a dark shade of red and the sickle became much bigger.

He tried to hit Amy but she were able to avoid. I can't belive that I will have to tell them what I have been up to… not that I were up to anything with Hao but still!

" Come on, Tsuki! Oversoul!" I heard Akira yell.

" Oh right…Oversoul! Sakuya in Katana!" I felt how Sakuya disappeared into the katana which made it glow in a white light. There was also a long white bond hanging from the red handle, symbolising the band around Sakuya's eyes.

All three of us were standing on our spirit allies who also appeared outside the weapons.

"Very well.." Ameko said, " Oversoul! Akahana in Bow!" she held a big green bow in her right hand and an arrow in the left one. She stood on her spirit Akahana who had pink long hair and a green long dress.

" Oversoul! Fujie in Needles!" Amy held four needles between her fingers who turned into a darked shade of gray. Fujie had red hair and wore a white kimono with red flowers on it.

" My turn! Oversoul! Himawari in Spear!" her spear looked a little different from Azami's, it was completely white and were a little taller. Himawari were a little shorter than the other spirits and had brown hair and wore a black short dress.

" Come on!" Amy yelled and tried to attack me but Akira got in the way.

" Fight me, crazy woman!" anyone could see that the 'crazy woman' comment made her angry. He always used that line on Azami when we were kids.

I looked over to Asema who looked a little bored but looked over to Azami who had her spear pointing at her, " And I guess that you are my opponent?"

" Damn right I am." she smiled.

I then looked forward where my opponent was standing, looking irritated at me. I wonder if those guys are like the X-Laws but not… the X-Laws… I mean I wonder if Hao have done something to them. Since they seem to be so angry at me.

Amy started to attack Akira, Asema attack Azami and Ameko started to run towards me.

Well actually the spirits did it but you know what I mean.

They didn't come too close to me since they used bow and arrow, and that could suck a little for me. But if I get close, they won't be able to use their weapons that good.

" Sakuya, try to get close!"

" Yes."

" As if I would let you do that." Ameko said and Akahana jumped back and shot an arrow.

Sakuya continued to run and simply moved the head to the side to avoid the attack.

I could see that Ameko was suprised that she could avoid it that easily, and the cooler thing is that she actually is doing it with a blindfold!

" Impressive, but not good enough at all!" she avoided Sakuya's attack and jumped up a few meters behind her and attacked with the bow again.

God damn it! This is more the type of enemy Akira could beat… with his chain and everything, but NO! I have to fight her.. And after that I need to talk about Hao with them! Could this get any worse?

" Holy hell!" I fell down from Sakuya! God I suck! I really should pay attention to the fight…

" Is that all you've got?" she jumped down a bit from me with her arrow pointing at me. Akahana had stopped attacking in a distance and was now holding Sakuya to the wall with the bow. So I guess that it would be hard for her to help me now…

" Seriously, what does Hao see in such a weak girl like you?"

" You know, that's a question I have been asking me for a while. He's just weird like that."

" I see. Well, surely you understand that because of it, I can't allow you to live?"

I could see both Azami and Akira looking over at me worried but couldn't walk away from their opponents.

" I can't say I do, but either way I won't let you."

" Then fight me!" she ran towards me. I stood up and pointed my katan forward, ready to attack. " Not good enough!"

She used her arrow as a type of sword, I moved my head to the side and got a small scratch on my cheek. I took a swing at her but she escaped, then I used my hand to wipe away the blood that ran down my cheek.

Ameko tried again to attack but this time shooting arrows at me while running, and damn she's fast!

" Hell no!" I just my sword to protect me from the arrows and it worked out nice! But when were gonna look back to Ameko, she wasn't there.

Where did she…

I felt a strong pain in my shoulder, a really fucking big pain! I let out a scream then looked down to see what caused the pain… a freaking arrow in my shoulder! Then I looked behind me where I saw Ameko standing with her bow in her hands.

Oh god it hurts…

" Tsuki!" I heard someone yell… dunno who. I'm too pissed off to notice.

" There. Now stand still and take the final blow." she were about to attack but were interrupted by me.

" Final blow? Are you crazy? I haven't even gotten serious yet!" I held my katana, ignoring the pain and yelled, " Dark Slash!"

Then I attacked in the air but a big black slash flew out of my sword hitting her perfectly.

A little too perfectly… I hope she's okay.

" **A-3 is out of furyoku! The winning team is In Your Face!"**

I waited in a couple of seconds, then said, " Ameko?" she were just laying on the ground.. not moving. Surely it wasn't that strong?

I took a few steps closer, " Hey? Ameko? Are you okay?" please answer? I heard how everyone were cheering, but I couldn't really focus on that.

Her spirit had already disappeared, so had the other two's, but at least they were sitting up.

God damn it, why won't she answer?

I sat down next to her and moved her a little, " Ameko? Come on. Wakey, wakey…"

Still no response, please no, no no.

" Ameko!" I heard Amy and Asema yell, running towards us. " What did you do?" Amy cried at me.

" I didn't do… I mean I did something… but I didn't do it on purpose….!" I don't know!

" Ameko! Open your eyes!" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

Azami and Akira walked over to us looking down at her. Akira took her hand on the side of her throat to feel the pulse…

" Barely." he said, removing his hand. " It would be nice with some help over here!"

Barely? " What do you mean barely?"

" I mean barely. Almost no pulse, but there is one." I can have… no I can't…

I felt how my eyes started to sting a bit and then felt tears run down my face, and without a second thought I whispered, " I'm sorry… so sorry! Please forgive me!" loud enough for the other team to hear.

" Forgive? How could we ever forgive you! You almost killed Ameko! You selfi-"

" Hey back off, Asema! She didn't mean too. Besides, Ameko wanted to kill her, so she defended herself." Azami said, " I understand how you feel but at least she will live."

They both looked at her, sad, not saying anything.

" Azami…" I whispered, grabbing her shoulder and sat down with Asema and Amy.

" I truly am really sorry. Please tell her that when she wakes up…"

Amy nodded and then I started to walk out, but then ran, with tears falling down my face.

I heard Azami and Akira screaming " Wait!" but I didn't. I can't face them now.

The explanation about Hao will have to wait, I almost freaking killed a person in my first fight…

I was the first time I used that move, I usually just fight normally but, I got scared that she would kill me! I am selfish! Nothing but selfish…

" Tsukiko. Where exactly are you running?"

I didn't answer, Sakuya sighed while following me.

" Don't feel bad! Things like that happens in the shaman fight. She will live."

I stopped running and looked down at the ground, " I will never use that move again, never."

She simply sighed.

" See, you are truly worthy to become my queen." I ignored him this time and just started to walk with Sakuya after me. " There's nothing to cry about, she was just another worthless shaman, and besides, I'm planning on killing her anyway."

What?

I stopped walking and looked him right in the eyes, " If you touch any of them, I will kill you."

Hao grinned…

**Hey! I'm done with another chapter! Sorry if the fight scene was a little weird… I'm not that good with writing battle scenes and stuff like that…**

**And now since I updated, I don't need to worry about a person in a white bloody dress is gonna show up in my mirror! ( If you don't know what I mean, look in my reviews!) **

**Well thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and yeah… the same thing I write in every story! Byebye!**


	11. Fire Healing

Hao simply grinned like I just gave him a complient or something like that.

" Why would you do that?"

" Isn't it obvious?"

" No it's not. What good reason could you possible have to kill people just like that?"

" They're just weak shamans, they will get killed anyway and until then they are just in the way." what the hell? In the way? Bullshit!

" That's a really sucky reason! I won't let you do that."

" Really?"

" Yeah really! I will kick your ass!"

" I see. What if I had another reason?" is this guy just making things up now?

" Tell me." Hao then appeared infront of me and before I had the time to move he embraced me with his head resting on mine, how can I never see this coming? Since he was embracing me he was close, duh, but he were careful with the arrow that I still had in my shoulder.

It would be a pain to try to take it out right now… and I'm depressed!

" I won't allow anyone who hurts my queen to live." … this feels a little akward now… I guess that was a little sweet… coming from him I mean.

I suddenly felt a really big pain in my shoulder where the arrow was. Hao moved away and held the arrow in his hand smiling at me.

Like an instinct, I looked at my shoulder to make sure that it was my arrow, that hurt like hell!

" What the hell, Hao?"

" How come you're suprised? You didn't expect me to leave the arrow there, did you?"

" Well I know for sure that I didn't expect you to pull it out while hugging me! What type of person would expect that? Oh, let me guess. The soon to be shaman king? Well that's not gonna happen!"

He laughed and fire appeared on the arrow and burned it to ashes.

" Go away." Sakuya said standing infront of me. " You have removed the arrow and had your little conversation with her, that's enough."

" Don't be that way, Sakuya. I have more right to be close to her than you ever will. After all, she's my…"

" Stop with the bullshit, I don't wanna hear it. Besides, now you're only saying it to piss me off." I held my sword close to his face which made him a little suprised but he shook it off.

" You know you love me!" he said in a really adorable way…. That just sucks. " Even your parents knows that."

…. What? What, what, what? He couldn't possibly know! No he doesn't! He's just saying random things!

" There is the cute blushing that I like." God I'm embarresed! Ouch…

I just realized how much blood that was running from my shoulder even though I held my hand against it. Well of course it doesn't stop the bleeding but anyway.

Hao suddenly looked dead serious again and walked towards me.

" Don't." my ghost said angrily but was ignored. Hao gave her some type of glare or something which caused her to just watch him carefully. She probably knew that it was pointless to try.

He stood a few centimetres from me, first just looking at me as if he actually felt bad for me. But of course he had to ruin that moment with a comment, " You are really clumpsy." Then I felt his fire touch my shoulder, but it didn't hurt. On the contrary, it felt like the pain from my shoulder started to disappear.

After a few seconds the fire disappeared, apparently together with the injury cause when I looked it wasn't there anymore, and it didn't even hurt.

Did Hao just heal me? How did he…

I could see on his face that he read my mind. Fine read this, Thanks. But I won't say it!

" I'm fine with that for now." he smiled.

" But I still won't be your queen, you know that right?"

" For now."

" For forever."

" We'll see about that, Tsuki-chan."

" We won't see anything! It's complete darkness! That's what we will see." Hao let out a chuckle. Then I heard a voice screaming my name.

" Looks like Azami wants you back."

" Oh right, you made me forget what we talked about! You can't kill them, cause I won't let you."

" What will you do about it? "

" Commit suicide." that actually took him by suprise, suits him right. First he glared at me… which felt weird, I'm not used to that. Then he just let out a small laugh.

" You really are something. Fine I will do you this as a favor."

" Really?" I smiled, feeling proud.

" Yes. But you'll have to kiss me." I should have known….

I heard Azami scream my name again, this time with Akira.

" A peck?"

" A kiss."

" Better think quickly. You need to tell them a lot of things, right?" that wasn't actually a question, he just made it sound like it. He already knows that because of team A-3 I need to tell them about him, Yoh and the others too.

" Fine!" I gave him a kiss on the lips…. I can't belive it!

I felt him smiling in the kiss and then I pulled away but before I could back away from him he took his hand under my chin, looking into my eyes.

" That wasn't to hard, was it?"

" It was horrible." I shook my head so that his hand let go of my chin.

He just smiled, probably feeling proud with himself. Spirit of Fire then appeared behind him.

" We will meet soon, Tsuki-chan." then Spirit of Fire flew away with Hao on it's arm.

" I'm sorry, Tsukiko." Sakuya said looking down in shame.

" No need to apologise. Let's go."

Then we walked towards Azami and Akira's voices.

-::-::-::I::-::-::-

" There you are!" Azami yelled and hugged me really hard… if Hao hadn't healed me or whatever he did it would probably hurt like hell.

" Where is the arrow?" Akira asked confused.

" I pulled it out."

" Then where is the blood?"

" … you are gonna make me tell you about Hao, right?"

" No, we aren't, but Ren and Horohoro is gonna, I bet."

" Damn it."

I hate that stupid team… why did we have to fight them? I can only hope that the others aren't too pissed off.

" He healed you, didn't he?" I looked at Akira, very suprised that he could even guess that. Azami looked at him like he was crazy.

" He isn't a priest Akira. How the hell do you think that he could heal- "

" How did you know?"

" Say what, Tsuki? He did heal you?"

" Because I assume that he is the only one that likes you that I don't know. And the only one that is pretty good with healing is probably Faust, but I'm sure that he can't heal you that fast. So I guess it was Hao."

" … you are a lot smarter than Azami gives you credit for.."

" He sure is. He is stupid but still."

" Thanks Tsuki. You are cruel, Azami. Well let's get back to the others."

And that's what we did. Even though I really didn't feel like it.

********Back with the others…********

Everyone looked at me… so uncomfortable. I don't blame them but they still could stop with the staring!

" Hi guys!" I smiled which made everyone look at me in a more ' is she stupid' way. That wasn't nice either.

Suddenly Ren had his spear pointed at me.

" You have an love affair with Hao?"

" No."

" Then what were A-3 talking about?"

" They were talking about the fact that Hao likes me. Not my fault."

" And the kiss?" Horohoro asked, sounding… jealous?

" That sucked big time. He forced me."

I hate when people interviews me. And I'm pretty sure that Ren is daydreaming about killing me.

" Put down the spear, Ren." Yoh put his hand on the spear and slowly made Ren lower it.

" It's Tsuki, not an enemy."

" But Yoh!"

" She wouldn't betray us."

Everyone was totally quiet and Ren just sat down. Isn't Yoh even curious?

" Damn straight! Yoh has a brain indeed!" Azami yelled as if she just won an argument… even though she wasn't even in it.

" You are to nice." Ren mumbled but Yoh just smiled.

" I don't think so." he said calmy.

Seems like I was worried for nothing… but I'm sure that Ren doesn't trust me at all right now and that feels really bad. I should probably talk to him about this… sometime… or not… We will see!

**Really short chapter I know. I just wanted to upload a chapter to let everyone know that I am still alive! **

**I don't know when I will upload the next one and I will explain a little why.**

**When I started this fanfic I was in a really huge Hao mood. Since I like Hao very much I will probably soon be in it again and I would like to continue this story cause I think it's fun to write it. But I really don't think that the chapter will be that good if I'm not that inspired by Hao… that sounded weird but I don't know how to explain it … **

**Well, see you in the next chapter that I PROMISE won't be this short XD I also wanted to let you know what happened between Hao and Tsuki since it was sort of a cliffhanger in the last chapter. **

**And please review and give me a little support, maybe the Hao mood will come back quicker xD Thanks for reading, bye! **


	12. Sacrificing for Justice

**Akira's POV:**

" _Akira."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Please drop out."_

_I just looked at my sister as if she was crazy. Her pale blue eyes looked as if she was ready to cry._

" _What are you talking about Mimi?"_

" _Please do it. "_

" _Why? Don't you want to be able to see?" something inside me just grew angry over what she told me to do, " I have come this far, I won't just give up!"_

" _Of course I want to see again, but it isn't worth it."_

" _I won't lose, I'm not that weak."_

" _No, you aren't weak. But there is opponents that you won't be able to fight."_

" _What.."_

" _Just please drop out."_

" _No."_

" _Akira!"_

" _I don't know what you are talking about. Since when did I become the type of guy that just gave up when things got rough?"_

_She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds._

_When she opened them again I could see how she began to fade away._

" _Mimi?"_

" _There is something wrong with them…" she said while slowly fading. I couldn't move at all. _

" _Mimi, what is going on? What's wrong with who?"_

" _And not only them. There seems to be something wrong with you too. Akira, don't blame me. You were the one that didn't listen. Farwell."_

_A big light hit my eyes…_

" Akira!" I threw my eyes open to see my spirit ally Makoto staring at me.

His white hair almost touching my face and his gray eyes staring at me, both with amusement and with sympathy. He is wearing a black robe with his sickles hanging on his waist.

" What do you want, Makoto?" I asked tiredly.

" I wanted to wake you up. You were mumbling alot of strange words in your sleep… and you were cursing alot!"

" Like you didn't like it…"

" That's not it. I thought it was hilarious to watch you getting that stressed out when you slept, but then it got very boring." Yeah Makoto has a really split personality…

" …. You are a good friend." Makoto is a real asshole, but he has his moments… it's only me who he is mean too anyway. I noticed that the house was completely quiet, " Where is everyone?"

" They went to the next match."

" What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I yelled as I threw on my clothes.

" Did you miss when I said that watching you sleep was hilarious?"

That sounded a little disturbing but I'll ignore it… for the moment.

I ran out the door with Makoto after me. I wonder why no one else woke me up…

**Tsukiko's POV:**

" I'm still not sure if it was smart to leave Akira behind…"

" He's be fine! Besides, Makoto told us to leave Akira to him. Probably to piss him off."

" Probably."

" Tsuki?"

" Yeah?"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Azami's question took my by surprise, when I looked at her she didn't look at me.

Her eyes were aimed at the audience.

" I didn't want you to worry." was all I could answer.

" Worry? You wouldn't be able to guess how worried I am right now!" she turned towards me, " Not only is a freakin' phyroman after my best friend, but my best friend has known it for forever without telling me! Her best friend!"

… that made me feel a little guilty… but mostly because of the fact that Azami said 'best friend' in practically every sentence. And she _knew_ that it would work.

" Azami, look, I'm sorry okay?" she looked out over the crowd again with her arms crossed over her stomach.

I sighed, " I promise I won't keep secrets like that from you again. So please?" I asked, trying to make the cutest face I could.

Azami gave an angry sigh ( a false one to get me worried.) " Fine. You better keep your promise!" she said strictly, but with a small smile.

" Don't I always?" I grinned.

Our 'discussion' ended the second Akira and Makoto finally arrived. Akira looked really irritated so I decided to keep quiet and stop Azami before she tried to say anything that would irritate him even more.

She was just about to open her mouth but I put my hand over it which caused her to look at me angrily, but I ignored her.

Akira gave me a small wave, then he sat down next to Ren who was sitting together with the others a few meters to our right so that they wouldn't be able to hear us talk.

We just knew that we had to talk to each other without saying anything to each other.

I took my hand away from Azami's mouth and told her to not say anything unnecessary to Akira and after a little convincing she agreed to keepy quiet. I knew that Makoto probably had annoyed him the second Akira woke up.

We then sat down, me next to Akira and Azami next to Horohoro.

The judge introduced the Hana Gumi versus team T-Production.

The match begun with the three girls in team Flower, who I was sure belonged to Hao's 'happy' crew, talked to each other about how weak the other team probably was which pissed T-Production off.

" _I need to talk to you later._" Akira whispered to me while still looking at the match that finally began for real.

" _Sure.. is something wrong?"_

" _No… yes.. maybe. We will see_."

As T-Production attacked the other team it was pretty obvious who would win. Not because T-Production was weak but since team Flower didn't even care about their attacks… and since they worked with Hao they couldn't be weak.

" Hmph." Both Akira were on his way out of the arena, probably pissed off because of the same reason as before… I should ask him about that later.

" Where are you guys going?" Azami asked confused. " What about the match?"

" I don't really care." He answered without turning around. " I need to think."

It felt really weird watching the match now that I knew that Akira had some kind of trouble… When you have known him as long as I have, you just know stuff like that. I wonder why Azami hasn't noticed it…

Akira's POV:

Mimi said that there was something wrong with me… but what? And by 'them', did she mean Tsuki and Azami? Maybe it was just a dream and doesn't mean anything, Mimi wouldn't be able to see if it was real.

She isn't the only one worrying me either… what is up with Tsuki? She usually doesn't keep secrets… well if she is keeping secrets she is keeping them very good since no one knows them… But I'm sure she isn't!

Ugh! This is giving me a headache! And now I'm pretty sure that I'm lost…

I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings, I then sat down on the ground. No one was around since everyone was watching the match and it seems like I had wandered into a pretty diserted place.

" What the hell is wrong with you, Akira!" Makoto appeared infront of me looking really annoyed.

" What do you mean?"

" You are boring and lazy as hell!"

" What…?"

" Oh! You mean what's wrong with you at the moment? You are lost and depressed! That sucks!"

I really hate him sometimes… most of the time actually. See what I have to deal with everyday?

" Hm? Akira." He whispered.

" I know." I whispered back.

We both felt that someone was standing behind us.

I turned my head around to see a pretty familiar face.

" You!"

Amy, the green haired girl from our first match, was standing a few meters from me.

" Look what the cat dragged in!" Makoto chuckled.

" So it was you." She answered, ignoring Makoto. "Why the hell are you sitting on the ground?" she asked as she sat down.

" Why the hell are you joining me?"

" I felt like it."

" Then that will be my answer too."

" Very well."

There was an awkward silence, you could barely hear the cheers from the shaman fight.

" Why are you still sitting here?" I asked getting a little annoyed since she didn't say anything at all… just sat there.

" You are a good fighter."

" Okay… thanks?"

" It is very rare for me to meet someone who is able to defeat me. So I am forced to ask now, are you planning on joining him?"

" Him who?"

" Hao."

There was another silence. Amy looked at me with a cold stare as if she planned on attacking me if I gave her the wrong answer.

" Now where did that come from?"

" She is clearly a sore loser." Makoto whispered to me.

" Shut it you stupid disrespectful fool!" Amy stood up, looking angrily at Makoto, then down on me. " Who's side are you on?"

" Side?"

" Haos or the X-Laws? "

What the hell is that woman on about?

" I dislike both equally."

" That is no answer!"

" Yes it is." I stood up." You are being a pain, therefor, I will leave."

As I began to walk away Amy began to yell all different kind off stuff, like me being a coward and shit like that.

" You are working for Hao aren't you? Together with that stupid little brat Matsumoto Tsukiko!"

I stopped walking, " I don't work for him. Neither does Tsukiko. We don't support him. What the hell gives you the right to say that?"

" If you aren't a supporter or work for him, why would you associate with his shaman queen?"

She gasped while blushing, " You couldn't possibly be her lover!"

Amy looked at me, giving me a death glare, then sighed.

" How old are you anyway?"

" I don't see how that's any of your business."

" Hey, I'm just trying to… Hey wait!" she yelled… pissed off because I had already begun to walk away.

" No just mind your own business and let me worry about mine. "

I heard how she was about to protest but she stopped herself and began to walk the opposite direction. " I'm keeping my eyes on you!" was the last thing she said.

Now what the hell was that all about?

Tsukiko's POV:

" Where have you been?" I asked as Akira as he finally came back from his long walk. The next match is about to begin!"

" What teams?"

" Hoshi Gumi versus X III… some guys from X Laws." I mumbled.

Sure this fight was probably gonna be pretty interesting but both the teams are totally okay with killing each other. And to be honest, I'm pretty sure that the leader of Hoshi Gumi, Hao, won't lose.

" Here they are! The competitors for match five! Hoshi Gumi versus X-III!"

The judge kept babbling about who the teams were but I couldn't really focus on what he said right now. I mean… someone will die in this match. Like in that flower team but probably worse somehow.

The little kid Opacho left the ring together with some dude with a costume, leaving Hao alone.

" What do you think you're doing?" the leader of X-III asked angrily, but didn't show it too much.

" Team Flower's match was over too fast. Maybe if I fight you alone we can give the crows a show." Hao smiled, " But just in case… why don't you come at me all at once? Bring that weird girl."

" Hao is utterly fearless! He just called the Holy girl Jeanne 'weird girl'! Are both teams ready? FIGHT!"

Then it begins…

While Hao simply stood still like he wasn't even in a fight, the X-III had already drawn their weapons.

The leader, Venstar, yelled the name Metatron while a girl in the team yelled Gabriel and the strange guy in a mask yelled Remiel.

All three of the 'angels' attacked at once like Hao wanted.

He barely react which actually surprised me. Is he really that fearless? He looked up the three shamans furyoku without a worry in the world.

" 9,700. 8,300. 10,500. What are you? A bunch of sissies?"

In a matter of seconds Spirit of Fire killed off the angel Gabriel, together with it's master.

" That was one. Now, the skinny one. I will destroy you next."

I looked over at Azami who seemed both horrified but at the same time she stayed calm. Even though we had watched Flowers kill their opponents it felt so new to watch Hao do it.

Akira didn't comment but seemed even more upset than Azami.

" X-III Meene… is dead."

There was a long silence in the crowd.

" No… not again…" Manta whispered. " This can't be right! This isn't a contest! It's murder!" he began to run.

" Manta, where are you going?" Ryu yelled after him.

" I'll put a stop to this! I will have Tamurazaki call the police if I have to!"

Amidamaru was now standing infront of him, causing him to stop.

" The match isn't over Manta. You can't interfere." Yoh said without taking his eyes from the match.

Manta looked down a couple of seconds then ran through Amidamaru screaming " Yoh you coward! I thought you of all people would understand! I don't care if the shaman fight happens every 500 years! It doesn't give anyone the right to kill!" but he didn't run too far before he suddenly stopped.

For the moment I didn't really care what made him stop, I couldn't take my eyes of the match anymore. I actually wanted to see what was about to happen.

" Gabriel was dead before we even saw Spirit of Fire." Venstar said.

" Then that means that Spirit of Fire can integrate at a super fast speed?" the masked man said.

" That hasn't been confirmed yet, Cebin."

" Then we need to indentify his medium."

I hate these guys… they are like a not all the time happy version of Hao. Their friend just died and they don't give a shit. Ryu reacted to this too but louder than me… Everyone else stayed quiet.

" I'll go next Venstar. Hao has designated me."

Crazy bastard… you will die..

" Cebin of X-III refuses to be intimidated! His spirit ally may be the angel Remiel, but does X-III have a prayer against Hao?"

Hao's smile disappeared and he looked surprised.

" This is new. I thought you'd be howling with rage by now but you seem to be taking this well. Unless… you have a secret."

Cebin pulled of his dark mask, revealing a pretty scarylooking face. Did Hao do that to him?

" I've come a long way to defeat you. Consider this payback for burning me alive 10 years ago!"

Burning… alive…. I feel a little sick.. I have seen stuff like that in scary movies and that disgust the hell out of me! How the hell could Hao be so damn cruel?

" So that's why the death of your friend doesn't bother you… this is a personal matter." He snapped his fingers and the body of Meene that was in the hand of Spirit of Fire turned into flames and his smile returned.

" You are a strange lot. You know you can't win, yet you simply throw away your lives."

" No one knows anything until they try! Remiel is the angel that oversees the resurrection of souls! " Remiel attacked, " I'll send your soul to hell for eternity!"

" I have already been to hell…" Spirit of Fire destroyed Remiel together with Cebin, burning him alive " Boring."

That was the end of Cebin…

" What a sight! He pinned him down together with the angel!" Ryu whispered.

" But how did he summon his oversoul so fast?" Azami yelled confused and disgusted.

" It was too fast to see!" Chocolove continued looking as frightened as her.

" Yes, it's just like before." Ren just sat on his chair looking at the match with the best pokerface I ever seen. " Their deaths might prove my theory. It's likely that Spirit of Fire's medium is the air itself."

"You gotta be kidding me…." Akira mumbled, taking my words from my thoughts.

How the hell is anyone supposed to beat that…?

" So this was their plan all along?" Yoh said quietly, taking Manta by surprise. " They that all of them combined couldn't defeat Hao so they waited for the shaman fight so that they would be able to attack him one at a time while the others could watch."

Talk about wanting to reach their goals… even willing to sacrifice their own friends and their own lives… admirable courage but mostly selfish.

" I was with them last night. " he continued, " I could tell that they were willing to die to defeat Hao."

The end of Venstar, the leader of X-III.

" Sorry to disappoint you, but your sacrifices will all be in vain. Your research failed." how Hao was able to keep a smile like that in these situations will always be a mystery to me.

Who the hell would be the shaman queen of someone like him?

" Research…? He knew what they were doing and killed them anyway?" Manta had tears in his eyes now, " This is crazy! The X-Laws are crazy! And we are supposed to just sit by and watch this?"

Yoh didn't answer.

" Hey!" Manta let out a small gasp as he saw the eyes Yoh had at this moment, eyes he had never seen before. If looks could kill.

" So you saw through us…" Venstar said pretty quietly since he had the hand of Spirit of Fire through his fricking stomach, I'm surprised he's alive… Now I just pity him, maybe Hao will just burn him alive too? " But you are still wrong. My brave comrades did not die in vain."

Suddenly a really weird smile appeared on Venstars face, not a Hao smile but a ' I-Got-You' smile.

" Your punishment isn't over yet! Thanks to them, I know what your medium is!"

" Wow! Venstar is still alive! What a spirit! Even while mortally wounded! Now that's guts!"

Hao turned around to Opacho and the other man and said something that was impossible to hear from where we are standing, but when he turned around he had a really evil smile… the same as always but something was different.

" So Venstar, did you realize that my medium was specifically the oxygen in the air? Fire needs oxygen to burn. What better medium for Spirit of Fire?"

"Wasn't that supposed to be a secret…? So they died… in vain?" Azami whispered.

No one had an answer.

" If you are gonna do something you better do it quick. You're dying."

" Shut up, evil one!" Venstar answered, " Can I ask a question Radim? How strong is the force field around this ring?"

Both Radim and Hao seemed a little surprised and confused over the question.. well Hao probably wasn't that confused.. he never is.

The judge answered, " It's extremely strong. Aside from me, only the contestants can pass through it. Otherwise it is an impregnable barrier."

" I see…" Venstar smiled, " That's a relief." He held some kind of globe, " Then if there was an massive explosion in here lady Jeanne wouldn't get hurt."

" A bomb?" I outburst, trying to get a better look on the globe.

The man on Hao's team yelled his name but Hao actually didn't have the time to react before Venstars angel had him captured. This was a really awsome moment.

" You slipped up Hao." Venstar said, probably feeling proud… at least he should! If this actualy succeeds it will be such a memorable moment! God I feel happy! But for some reason also a little concerned… about…

" Once the oxygen is gone, you'll be defenseless. And we will take a monumental stride toward victory." he continued. " Long Live Lady Jeanne."

The last words before the huge explosion that seems powerful enough to kill off everyone in the ring and more… even Hao?

Hi! Sorry that it took such a long time! It has been really stressful and I haven't really been in Shaman King mood but today I though " What the hell!" and wrote a chapter! :) So what do you think? I hope it's not disappointing since you have been waiting so long xD Well I'm on fire right now so I will begin the next chapter right away! I don't have to go to school tomorrow so I will have plenty of time to work on it.

Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the reviews! You might not notice it but it really helps me alot with the writing. I really appreciate it!

See you in the next chapter, bye!


	13. It's Complicated

The crowd was in total silence, everyone was speechless over the sacrifice of the X-III. But most of them probably wanted to know if Hao survived or not.

Of course everyone had heard about him. And I have to admit, even I was a little curious. No not alittle, alot.

Even the barrier around the ring was visible now and all you could see inside it was lots of dust.

" I don't like them but you have to give them credit…" Horohoro said, " I'd be surprised if even Hao could survive that."

I don't know why, but the last sentence actually felt strange to hear…

" That didn't kill him." we all turned to Yoh who was looking both angry and sad… looking down at the ground with tightened fists. " How much more will I have to endure? I'm sick and tired of being mad all the time!"

Alive? How would that even be possible?

While Yoh talked the dust began to disappear from the ring.

He got tears in his eyes, " How much longer will you play with people's souls…"

The dust began to fade away more and more, revealing Hao… actually looking pissed off but still smiling a crazy smile. His eyes didn't look too nice…

" Onmyoji Asakura Hao." Yoh continued.

I couldn't really focus on was he said, I was busy by wondering what the hell was going gone since Hao didn't seem hurt at all! Neither did Spirit of Fire even though it should be blown out.

Another really strange thing… Spirit of Fire isn't that fire-looking anymore. It looks more like a spirit of water.

Wait, wait… did he just say Asakura? As in Yoh's last name?

" Asakura? But that's your last name isn't it, Yoh?" Chocolove asked, looking confused as hell like everyone else. Everyone except Anna, Yoh seemed pretty pissed off.

" Hey, hey! Don't say it like that! That would mean that Yoh and Hao are related, wouldn't it? " Azami yelled.

" Well that would explain why they look alike. Still really weird though…" Akira mumbled, looking over at Yoh. How he is able to stay that calm is beyond me.

Of course there was one person who didn't even seem to try to stay calm. Horohoro grabbed Yoh by the shirt, " What the hell is this supposed to mean, Yoh! You knew about this all the time but kept it from us?"

" I found out about it… during our three month training period."

" And you've been holding it in all this time? Were you ever planning on telling us? I should have realized! Tell us, who is he to you!"

" Calm the hell down!" I yelled, standing up from my seat, " How is he supposed to tell us that he is related to a jerk like Hao?"

Yeah I was getting a little pissed. To be honest, it was mostly at Yoh I was mad, but that's how I stay calm with a person! Yelling at a person who is angry really helps a little.

" It's not like that." I stopped glaring daggers at Horohoro and looked back at Yoh, " I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I didn't want you to get involved in my family matter. Since you are all in the shaman fight you will have to fight him eventually. I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about . But I can't keep it in anymore… he's my-"

" Just an ancestor." Anna grabbed Horohoro by the ear, causing him to let go of Yoh's shirt.

" That's not really a 'just', is it?" Azami mumbled.

Anna ignored her, " From a thousand years ago. Now back off before you get hurt."

" What are you talking about? Yoh is my friend! I can't back off!" Horohoro answered with tears in his eyes from Anna's grab on his ear.

" That's the reason you should back off. Yoh needs to finish this by himself." Ren said, " Onmyoji are shamans that has very strong links to China. If Hao is one, then the man Lilirara showed us from 500 years ago was Hao too."

" _Who is Lilirara?_" Azami whispered in my ear, probably even more confused than before.

" _I will tell you later._ " But… is Hao really over a thousand years old? That's pretty wicked.

I mean, he is hitting on me! It's more than 100 years difference! That's just really wrong… and he looks really young. And he's alive! God this is such a pain…

All the voices in the crowd became silent, Hao spoke.

" Honestly, you and your silly justice is just a joke to me. Blowing yourself up is a pretty stupd tactic. But you did better than I expected. So you deserve a reward…"

The members of X-III came back to life.. well kind off. They were spirits. But why would he do that? Surely he wouldn't be nice! Then they would be alive for real..

I don't like what I see…

" Not all souls…" he said, " are created equally. For better or worse, strongwilled souls shine brighter and are much more powerful. X-III, your actions are foolish to me, but the fact that you are willing to give up your life shows great determination."

What is he on about…?

" Your radiant souls shall not be wasted. They will live in me forever and become a part of my strength."

Spirit of Fire gave out a load growl," It's a feast, eat Spirit of Fire." it took the souls, and devoured them one by one.

**That was the end.. for X-III.**

…..

I was sitting in the room that I, Anna, Tamao and Azami shared while the others were downstairs, probably talking about a very strange thing that Yoh told us.

After that match Yoh took everyone to a beach.. he felt like fishing or something like that I think. There he told us to sickest news that actually explained why Yoh and Hao where so alike in appearence.

**They are brothers, twin brothers.**

It is so damn weird! I can't believe it.. how could a guy like Yoh possibly be related as Hao? It doesn't even make any sense to me!

But if you just forget about that there is a much worse thing Yoh said… Hao's mana is at

1,250,000. Now how the hell are we supposed to beat that? We can't, that's the answer.

We will lose, he will win. Now what should I do?

This was the only way for me to remember, but now that I know that it is impossible, how could I possibly go on?

I might aswell just go home.. But it would feel so damn mean to just abandon everyone who continues.

I sat down on the floor.

Besides… what if I could talk Hao into NOT killing every dude he fights? Or make him tell me about me… that sounded really weird…but right now that's the only way to find out.

And no, I still won't become his stupid queen.

"Are you okay?" Sakuya appeared infront of me.

"It's nothing, just thinking." I said, looking down at the floor.

I could tell that she didn't buy it but she decided to drop the subject since I obviously didn't want to talk about it.

She didn't say anything but waited for me to start a conversation.

"What do you think, Sakuya?" she waited for me to continue, "About this whole Hao thing… like, what should we do now? We already know that we can't win..." I continued to look down at the floor.

She sighed, "You tell me. It is your decision, Tsukiko."

"I thought you would answer that."

There was another moment of silence in the room, we could hear the others talk from downstairs. Especially Horohoro who was yelling something... I could hear it clearly but could still not make out what the hell he was on about.

"Let's go down, shall we?" the ghost smiled at me.

I gave a small smile and walked downstairs together with her where Horohoro and Azami seemed to have some kind of fight over… something…

I sat down next to Yoh who was laughing over the weird fight.

Seriously, they were just yelling things at each other… well atleast Akira got his break from Azami.

Speaking of Akira, I didn't see him anywhere, Ren was nowhere to be seen either. I swear that they are haning right now, they are so much better friends that they show!

I was about to ask Yoh if he had seen them but was interrupted when my eyes spotted Azami and Horohoro a few inches from each others face…

Having a big staring contest.

It was impossible for me not to laugh, their faces were hilarious. Everyone in the room began to laugh, even Horohoro and Azami. I swear that even Anna was smiling a little.

**Akira's POV:**

Akward silence is far too akward most of the time…

I am sitting on a bench, in the middle of the village that was now empty since it was beginning to get late, together with Ren.

Why? I have no idea.

We aren't even talking to eachother!

You see… I was walking around a few minutes before, apparently Ren must have been doing the same thing… he came from the left and I from the right now we are sitting on the same bench. Staring into nothing while Bason and Makoto are talking lively as hell about when they were alive or something.

"Sooo…" Ren said nothing so I continued, "What's up?"

He looked at me as if I was stupid and that just killed my will to make him talk, " Fine, don't say anything." he obviously doesn't want to talk anyway.

There was another awkward silence until my cell phone gave a loud noise, it was Tsukiko's parents that were calling, not to my surprise.

" Hello?"

"_Hi Akira! How are you?_" Ayano said.

" I'm fine what about you?"

" _I'm just fine! So may I talk to Tsukiko?_"

" Actually, I'm out right now… with my pal Ren." yeah, I felt the need to mention him… I mean come on, he is sitting right next to me!

" _Ren? Yeah, Tsukiko has told me about him! That cold guy, right?_"

I looked over at Ren who was looking at the air with a really cold stare, " Yeah that would be him alright. "

" _I knew it! So have you met Hao?_"

Hao? How the hell does she know about Hao?

" _H- Hao?_"

Ren and I looked at each other Ren surprised at hearing me say that name in the phone and me really surprised over hearing Tsuki's mom say it.

" _Yeah, Hao, Tsukiko's boyfriend?_"

" **Boyfriend?**"

Ren must have heard it because both of us jumped up from the bench and yelled it out loud.

" _Oh, you didn't know? Oops! You won't tell her I told you, will you?_"

" Don't worry about it, I'll tell Tsuki you said hi, gotta go, bye!"

As I hung up Ren had already began to walk back to the place we stayed at. I ran up next to him, " Hey, Ren wait!" I grabbed his arm stopping him from walking. " There is no need to be so damn pissed!"

" Shut up." he snatched his arm away from my hand but I ran up infront of him.

" What are you gonna say? It was obviously nothing but a lie!"

" How the hell aren't **you** angry?" he deathglared me, " She has been lying for a while now, hasn't she?" wow Ren was really pissed for some reason, I honestly don't think it just is about Tsuki.

" What are you talking about? I really pissed of. I just have a great poker face. Besides, it was just a tiny lie, nothing real happened between her and Hao, now did it? "

Why does it feel like just empty words are leaving my mouth..?

Ren sighed and moved me out of the way, but he did seem a little less pissed.

He took a step beside me, "Let's get back then." he then began to walk again.

"Yeah…" I answered.

I'm not gonna lie, the fact that it looked like Ren was about to kill Tsuki a few seconds ago worried me, but what is worrying me right now is the fact that it seems like I'm not believing in what I'm saying anymore…

Sure, Ren is still pissed, but I'm sure that I am even more angry than him, but as I said, poker face.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

Things had calmed down between Horohoro and Azami when she won the staring contest and we were all just sitting down and chilled.

Ren and Akira finally arrived too, I told you that they were hanging out!

Oh right!

I walked up to Akira, " Hey, you wanted to talk, right?"

He looked at me… with such cold eyes, he smiled at me, "Hm? No, not now, later, okay?" he then just walked up the stairs in the house.

I looked over at Ren who sat down next to Horohoro who were busy talking with Azami to lay a comment about him being out late or something like that… I don't know how he's mind works.

No, even if Ren and Akira would have picked a fight with each other there is no way that Akira would get that angry.. or depressed. But Ren does seem a little mad too…

**Makoto's POV:**

Man, Akira really seems out of it. I'm not sure what it was about, but both he and Ren yelled out the word' boyfriend' when Akira was on the phone so I guess Tsuki was lying to her mom about Hao.

But why would he get that bothered by a lie? Sure she isn't like.. known for being a lier but still. And he didn't seem too angry when he heard about her lying about Hao.

The first thing he did when we got back was going to bed, something is obviously wrong with the kid.

I have already decided to be on my nice behavior towards him.

" Hey, Akira-kun? Are you okay?" he was lying with his back against me.

" I'm tired. Just go down with the others."

" Come on, I know that something is bothering you! Is it about Tsuki?"

" It's nothing, Makoto, really."

I sighed, "I will leave you alone then."

What could I do? If he don't wanna talk, I can't make him… well of coure I can but not when he is depressed! I mean seriously, I'm a ghost but I'm not that cold!

When I had made my way down to the others Tsuki looked at me, probably wanting me to tell her about Akira.

I gave a faint smile and flew over to Sakuya who were talking to Amidamaru and Manta.

While talking to them I couldn't help but worry about Akira, I mean he is an idiot most of the times that I love to annoy, so how fun is it when I'm not able to since he is sad?

**AKIRA HAS A SAD FACE! But yeah, hello… what's up? :D**

**Believe it or not, but there is three reasons for this chapter being so damn late.**

**I'm a lazy meanie.**

**I had many homeworks and tests to do in school, it sucks.**

**I actually did one while I was lazy, but my computer got pissed of and threw it away… but yeah so I had to redo it. It worked out fine I think, pretty short but nice.**

**Well, I hope that you also thought it was a nice chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can but unfortunately I can't promise anything… but I WILL TRY!**

**Please review and goodbye! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Yeah I know, I know…

"ANOTHER POINTLESS 'CHAPTER'? IS THIS GIRL KIDDING ME?"

But I need to let you know this, since I left the story ( that I actually planned on abandon but changed my mind thanks to a reader) for so long, I really can barely remember a thing that has happened.

So I tried to re read it but didn't come far before realizing how many wrongs and unclear things the chapters held.

So this is what I'm gonna do, since I have all the chapters in my computer I will re-write them. And I don't mean write the whole things over again but just read them and change some of the text so it looks better in my opinion and hopefully yours too.

I might also add some things so that some conversations look better.

Since I'm pretty sure most of you will read the story from the beginning ( not because of the changes, but because I was a lazy dudette who didn't update) I hope you will like it, but for you who simply doesn't want to begin from the start and just want to read the continue, I will respect that and will do my best to not add anything really important in the first chapters.

Also, I apologise deeply to you who might get mad at me for doing this but I really can't just continue it like nothing happened because it will become a bad chapter, and I will just become really annoyed at myself if I just read all the wrongs I made and unclear stuff( seriously, how you guys put up with it is beyond me… YOU ARE AWSOME) so this is the only way I think I could do this.

The reason I felt the need to write this is because I have no idea if there will come a story alert thing will show something (for you who have that on this story) if I like.. replace a chapter or how you now say it.

Again, I am sorry about this long delay but hope you who will re read the story will find it amusing and you who will wait for a new chapter will have just a little more patience with me. Thank you! I will make sure to work as fast as I can with the chapters, I promise! And one will probably already be up the second you read this.

Bye! :)


	15. Insomnia

**Azami's POV: **

I wish for... I wish for... A WISH!

...

Nah who am I kidding? I can't think a single tiny wish to wish for if I win this stupid tournament.

Maybe wish to be able to fall asleep sometime soon?

I seriously don't get it, ever since we started training for the shaman fight I were always the one who NEVER stopped talking about it. What to do after the fight, how I would totally crush Akira's dreams about winning and how I told Tsuki to not hold her breath about getting those memories back.

... God I sound like such a jerk! I never noticed!

This is important to her and while I don't even know what I want I tell her to get ready to lose? And come to think of it, I never actually asked Akira what he would ask for if he won.

I even made fun of the others wishes... Of course I'm sure that they know that I was joking! I mean, they aren't exactly the most serious bunch in the world. But to be fair, even though I'm sure that they all have good reasons to why they want to wish for those things, when they simply tell you about it without an explanation they really shouldn't expect anything else.

Though you can't really argue with Ryu's dream.. about finding that 'best place', that's atleast something I can relate to in some way I think. And Faust wanting to be with that skeleton chick... well he probably doesn't want to be with her skeleton but you know what I mean. He kind of already is with her though thanks to Anna.

Ugh, what am I thinking? This is so damn sappy!

Get yourself together Azami! You have things to do, no need to break down or something like that... _**again**_. God that was embarrasing

Enough, enough! Go to sleep! SLEEP.

**Akiras POV:**

I'm hungry.

And Horohoro just can't keep his legs to himself, can he? Or keep his hands of MY blanket...

_Sigh_

Those dreams have completely vanished... about Mimi. I guess it's kind of good but in another way its worrying, but I can't understand why, not matter how hard I try!

Is it one of those Azami things that is annoying when they're there but it's pretty sad when they're not? Whatever...

I wonder what the hell it is Yoh's dreaming about, he looks so pleased whenever we sleep like he just accomplished something... oh well I guess it IS Yoh I'm talking about. He could probably break his leg and still be cheerful.

"_**Bo!**_" I jumped a little to the sudden appearance of Makoto who grinned. "_Still got it!_" he whispered.

"_... you seriously used to scare people like that?_"

"_Nah, used to scare other ghosts with it though. Suckers never saw it coming!_" he snickered.

I have no idea if he would be able to scare a fly to be honest, the only things he is able to do that is KIND OF ghost like is pop ups.

"_**What?**_"

"_Did you come just to do this?_"

"_All your twisting is bothering me! And those annoying sighs of yours... euw. Just fall asleep already you_ **moron!**"

To think that he actually were somewhat standable a few hours ago, my parents will never believe me. "_I were about to until you decided to pop out of nowhere! And keep it down, stupid! You are being __**troublesome**__!_"

"_Ah, I see you have stopped being a depressed girly kid! Thank god, it was such a pain to look at._"

I didn't answer.

"Akira?" Still nothing, maybe if I just shut up he will get bored and go away. "_Aki? Little Aki?"_

Still nothing from me.

I heard him sigh as he scratched the back of his head, "_Ya know... if-something-is-bothering-you-too-bad-you-should-tell-me._"

Even though he spoke it as fast as he probably could, I was able to catch it. And it was even more shocking to hear than seeing Azami cry, but not completely hard to understand.

He continued, "_But don't get me wrong! I mean, we are partners, I pretty much have to care!_" I am not gonna lie, the sound of him being this frustrated, trying to find the right words without losing his 'cool' image as he calls it, was hilarious.

Makoto gave an even louder sigh, "Come on, you're not sleeping. Ey, Akira, Aki, Akira -" he continued over and over. Seriously, he isn't even bothering to whisper anymore.

"A-K-I!"

... I don't even know man, this is awkward. Well atleast he is returning to his normal self... which I actually prefer over that 'caring' side... weird.

"**AKIRA!**" GOD DAMN!

"**WHAT?**"

Okay, I did not mean to make it that loud.

**Tsukiko's POV:**

Turn to left, a minute passes. Turn to right, two minutes passes. Turn to face the ceiling, another minute passes by.

GAH I can't sleep!

I have no idea what time it is, I can't bother to look it up either. I hear the soft breathing of Azami and Tamao who is sleeping to my sides.

Where is Anna you ask?

We have three rooms to sleep in here, she got the third one, the guys the room next to the ours.

No one except Horohoro could care enough to argue about it... okay with 'care' I mean dare. If there is one thing I learned about her is that she is really scary when angry, it's like her eyes burns your soul or something.

Worse than my mom during a sale...

I have to admit, even though I want to fall asleep really bad, the silence feel pretty nice. It feels like there have been so much drama lately, with the X-Laws, Hao and the others.

... Hao.. is it really... possible to defeat that guy? I mean, ever since Spirit of Fire punched Horohoro I knew that he was strong because of his carefree attitude, but this strong?

I want to win, therefore I really want to believe that it's just a rumor or something.. damn.

... No. This is not the time to get cold feet, I'm already here aren't I? And giving up a match is not an option.

It will go as it goes, either we lose or win, as Yoh would say, it will work out! So just stop thinking about it!

I really wish I could be chill like that! Not worrying about anything...

But to be fair, nowadays I wish for A LOT of things.

To win this tournament, Hao to leave me alone, my parents to get of my back, to make it up with Azami, Akira and the others so everything goes back to before IT got out, I want to be taller, to remember stuff, etc, etc... It just seems... OH and I saw a cute keychain in the tourist area here!

But where was that shop again... I have to look it up later...

Oh my god... I feel sleepy... SLEEPY!

Leave it to me to get tired of thinking of shopping! No wonder Azami thinks it's boring to shop with me... oh well!

Yawn! Awesome!

_Goodnigh-_

"_**AKIRA!"**_

Holy son of a...!

"_**WHAT?"**_

I jumped high in the air from hearing the voice of Makoto in the next room, probably being a meanie to Akira again, fantastic. And here I thought I was gonna get some sleep...

"**Shut the hell up!"**

This time I jumped even higher with Azami screaming on top of her lungs practically in my ear together with Nozomi.

"_A- Azami-san..." _Tamao whispered, pointing at the wall next to her where Anna, who miraculously enough seems to still be sleeping.

I am not gonna lie, I always saw her as a person who woke up if a feather landed on the floor. Shows how little I know.

Oh well, I'm sure both Akira and Azami are as tired as me so they should probably go right back to sl-

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" **_Horohoro's screamed from the room next to ours.

"**HOROHORO!**" oh so Ryu woke up too huh, I guess Horohoro is screaming in his ear or something since he is a heavy sleeper, most of the time atleast. "**YOU BASTARD! You ruined my perfect dream!**"

Do they WANT to wake everyone?

"Calm down and let's just go back to sleep before bad things happen..." could be faintly heard, even a tired Yoh is pretty wise I guess.

"YOH-DONO!"

"Amidamaru, shh!"

"_**What the hell are you doing?**_" oh, Ren joined in!

Soon every voice in the house could be heard from the other room, yeah Azami decided not to yell through the wall but to scream in their ears instead.

What really surprised me in this though...

is that Chocolove even in this late hour could make a bad pun that I'm pretty sure he received a punch in the face for it later.

I heard Tamao gasp and turned to where she was looking where we saw a zombie walking girl, walking past our open door. Slowly with easy steps.

The two of us got quiet.

A few seconds passed and the pain in the voices of everyone in the next room could be heard echoing through the building.

There was a silence...

Until finally steps could be heard once again, but the other room was dead quiet. Azami who at the start of the 'fight' had run to the other room returned.

She looked like she had seen a ghost!

... You know what I mean.

"A-Azami..?" I stuttered.

"Are you...?" Tamao continued.

Azami looked at us with big shocked eyes, she slowly walked over to us, looking like a zombie too.

I begin to wonder if Anna bit her or something.

My heart began to beat faster and faster.

She stopped infront of us...

"I- I... ugh.."

In five seconds she had fallen down on her 'bed'.

The hell?

"A-Anna-sama!" I turned my head up to the door where she was standing, staring daggers.

Once again, a piercing silence.

Finally she said, "Keep it down." then she disappeared back into her room.

... Oh I'm so gonna get nightmares.

Tamao and I looked at eachother, then just slowly and as quiet as we could, lay down and did our best to fall asleep.

Wondering if the guys are actually alive or not.

Oh well...

*Blink* *Blink*

Damn, the sunlight from the window hit me right in the eyes... it buuurns. And after the drama yesterday I'm still tired as hell.

The room is completely empty, I wonder if the others left for a match or something? But why didn't they wake me up if that's the case.

"Good morning, Tsukiko."

"Morning, Sakuya." I yawned, "Where is everyone?"

Sakuya put her finger under her chin, probably trying to remember who went were if they aren't all in the same place, or she just wants me to wait for the answer, who knows.

"I think they all went to watch the next match..."

"Why didn't they wake me up?"

I sat up and began to change from my pyjamas to my torn up jeans, a red top and started to put on my converse.

"Both Yoh and Ryu tried to, but you looked pretty dead so they decided to let you sleep in after Faust informed us that you were breathing."

"I see..."

I actually appreciate that, if they hade asked Azami to do it she would probably have thrown a rock at me or something... she is not the gentle kind when it comes to stuff like that.

"Are you going to join them?"

"Well, yeah. There's nothing else to do is there?"

"I guess." she sighed.

I'm guessing she starts to get tired to watch fights everyday. "Sakuya?"

She 'looked' at me as an answer.

"Did you hear what happened tonight?"

She gave a nervous chuckle, "Anna is scary, isn't she?"

"Terrifying." I laughed, "Well... at least she only is that way when either tired or really pissed..." I put on a black unzipped hoodie and then we were on our way.

"Well for you and Tamao it is so atleast, the others seems to have bad experience with her while she doesn't seem to mind giving them a piece of her mind..."

"I guess I'm lucky then hehe!" I smiled, she smiled back.

But the second we had reached the arena people had started to leave.

Is it already over? Just my luck...

"_Mimes" "those mimes.." "funny..." "MIMESHAMANS!"_

So am I right to assume that one of the teams were mimes? That's pretty strange but... right now I really couldn't care less...

I sighed and decided to stay where I was to keep and eye out for the others, if I find atleast one of them the time I took pulling on clothes won't be a complete waste.

Wow, seriously, where there always this many people here? I should really start paying attention to my surroundings.

I will never find anyone here...

I started to walk forward a few steps because I don't really like just standing in one place when other people are walking past me, feels weird in a way.

A few people bumped into me, half of them got angry because they thought I was in the way, how depressing.

Summoning Sakuya for help is so tempting... but she hates it when I does that cause it feels 'dregrading to be sent on such a paltry mission' as she described it.

Yeah, she is actually able to sense some kind of power thing in others, something about furyoku and spirits. That's what she uses in fights too I think. I don't know, I never really asked her too much about it.

I looked around a little more before deciding to move on.

Of course Amidamaru does it without question! So does Bason! Ugh, never mind.

Seconds later...

God I'm so lost right now! They couldn't have passed me could they? I would have noticed wouldn't I? Maybe I should ju... oh crap! No, no!

Without thinking I ran to the side and started walking the opposite way from the three familiar girls, one of them lending her shoulder to another to help her walk.

Glad to see that that Ameko girl is 'alright' but meeting them all would be too awkward... aside from them possibly attacking me as payback or something. I already apologized too so yeah!

Yeah this is one of the bad things I really don't want to confront...

As I looked back they had disappeared completely in the crowd, thank god, I actually think it would be worse it THEY had noticed ME first...

I don't need more drama in my life right now, seriously, I'm just waiting for my parents to call or something annoying like that.

This is probably the first time I thought of mom and dad as annoying.

Once again, I sighed as I finally decided to stop walking.

_I should go back... someone has probably returned._

I turned around and spotted yet another face that I knew 'slightly' better...

Without noticing my body had completely froze, the people who bumped into me where the ones who had to move out of the way.

"_Lyserg_..." I felt myself mumble.

We weren't exactly BEST friends, but we were friends and that's enough for me to care about who he hangs with. Especially when the guy totally betrayed me and the others just for something as pitiful as revenge.

No matter what, you never do that, yet he did.

Doesn't it bother him even at all?

His head turned from the two X-Laws that were with him and the second he spotted me his face got a somewhat surprised yet nervous expression. I can't really say he looked any happier before he saw me either from what I could see.

I really don't know what to do. He was a friend so normally I would wave. But the problem in that sentence really bother me, **was**.

After a few seconds of just staring, I decided to be the one breaking off the eye contact and just walk away.

It really was at this moment I realized just how dead our friendship must be since neither of us barely recognize eachother. Maybe that's just how Lyserg has always been, but usually when I would meet a person, even if I hadn't met him or her in 5 years or something I would always be excited to see that person and also be the first one to take the first step forward.

I actually think this is the first time I chose to stay back. He obviously doesn't care about any of us anymore... at least not so much that he would ever show it.

And to be fair, that just sucks.

"Oh, Tsuki-san!"

After having been staring at the ground all the way back to our current home I finally lifted it to spot Manta (so I didn't lift it too high...) and behind him Yoh was standing with a small bag in his hand.

"There you are!" he smiled.

"Where have you been all morning?" Manta asked.

"Sleeping most of the time actually..." I laughed nervously, "Then I went to see the match but it was already over so I waited for you guys but got lost in the crowd and here I am!"

They both blinked a few times but then started to laugh, at me I presume.

We then started to walk back together, Yoh and Manta had been sent out to the village by Anna to find her something to eat apparently but didn't tell them what. So Yoh seems really nervous about getting her approval of the cake he bought.

I can't really blame him.

I have no idea what happened when she woke up in the middle of the night because of Azami and the guys, I don't want to know, but I am completely certain that it wasn't pleasant.

**Akira's POV:**

"Akira, Akira, Akira! Akira wake up!"

"I am awake god dammit!"

"Then stop ignoring me!"

I sighed and closed my eyes once again, annoying Azami even more. Before I knew it she punched me over the head and walked over to Horohoro and Ryu.

Seriously, for being such a small woman she sure knows how to cause pain, Anna too. Yesterday was... horrifying to put it lightly.

I put my hand over the same spot that Azami always decides to hit when angry at me. I actually think it's started to get immune to the punches...

Don't you just love how we have four girls here and one of them are one of the most bossy girls I've ever met while another one are violent half the time? At least Tamao and Tsuki's friendly enough even though I've never met a person more timid than Tamao.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Ren asked from the other side of the room, looking to the right.

I looked over at Chocolove who was sitting in a corner, looking troubled.

"Hm? Nothing really... I just try to figure something out about that quiet Trio team form the last match..."

"Huh? Figure what out?" Ryu asked.

There was a small pause until Chocolove answered, "Let's say... that a mime gets into trouble with a cop..."

Trouble with a cop? Where the heck does that come from?

None answered and just waited for him to continue.

"Do they tell him he has the right to remain... **silent**?"

...

Another silence fell in the air.

Then like it was planned out, Azami, Horohoro, Ryu and Ren had all smacked Chocolove on the head yelling "**NOT FUNNY!**" on top of their lungs.

Well... it wasn't unexpected. Mostly because that was probably one of the lamest jokes ever made.

Anna sent a small glare towards the others who was too busy with yelling at Chocolove to notice it. Apparently she decided they weren't worth her time because she turned her attention to Tamao who had sat down next to her.

I leaned my head back to the wall so I sat in the same position I had before I was rudely interrupted by you know who.

I managed to block out the sound of the others loud yelling, something I have learned from hanging out with Azami for years, much to her dislike. It's hilarious to see her reaction though. Well.. as noticed before, she is still fully capable to make herself heard, to MY dislike.

Okay that might have come of as harsh.

I just need breaks from her once in a while, especially when she wants my attention just to have it so yeah...

As I just sit here on the floor, just chilling, I can't help but think about different things that has happened lately.

Seriously, this is pretty messed up when you really think things through.

Hao, who is the twin of Yoh, has a crush or something on Tsuki who, for all I know, might feel the same, I doubt it but who the hell knows what's going on in her head nowadays.

It's so strange, just a few months back I could pretty much read her thoughts without a problem... she has changed, or maybe I have? I don't know!

I will have to keep an eye out for that guy I guess.. god I sound like a overprotective brother/friends... Even though it's somewhat true it's still troublesome. Mostly cause I have a feeling she will end up angry over it in the future.

Then we have Azami, who is just getting plain out confusing, more than usually. Her I've never been able to completely read as easily as Tsuki, however it was still pretty easy to guess her opinions and thoughts, never mind the fact that she usually just says it loudly.

That time we, Horohoro and I, found her pretty much broken on the ground, crying her eyes out. That's some strange stuff that I won't forget easily. Usually she is the one who MAKES people cry! You know, people she doesn't care for...

I really should talk to her about it I know, but how the hell do you start a conversation like that, this late too...

'_Hey, Azami! remember that day about three weeks ago when you were on the ground crying? Yeah, fun times, could you tell me the reason?_'

... That's probably not the way to go.

How does this make sense seriously? I have yet to talk to both of my closest friends! It shouldn't be this hard! I almost talked out about it with Tsuki once, didn't I? Or... did it ever happen?

I remember telling her I needed to speak to her...

God, why can't I remember? A lot of things is actually pretty fuzzy at the moments...

Like why didn't we come here together..? Not that I'm complaining, if we hadn't we probably would never have met Yoh or the others but... I seriously have a hard time remembering **why**...

Did we... lose each other? Perhaps?

I feel myself press a hand to my forhead, trying to think, closing my eyes.

...

Azami and I were bickering as always...

We pulled Tsuki in as always...

I won the argument... that was a rare one.

Then we split ways, Tsuki going somewhere, I went somewhere and so did Azami... but why?

Seriously, what the **hell** was the fight about?

It probably isn't important but still... the fact that I just can't...

"Akira?"

I throw my eyes open to stare into Azami's yellow eyes.

I felt myself jump back with a small yelp, hitting my head against the hard rock wall.

Ouch.

But something strange's going on.

I closed my eyes because of the pain, but when I open them again, Azami is simply staring, not laughing! She always laughs at my pain...

"Are you okay?"

I blink, "I just hit my head against the gigantic rock we call a wall, it isn't exactly painless?"

She sighes, "I meant before that, you seemed like you had a massive headache or something."

That's it?

She came over to me, spoke so calmly, cause of what she assumed was a headache?

"Yeah, but I think the wall made it better."

She bites her lip. I don't say anything, just wait for her cause she obviously has something to say...

For a few seconds there's nothing but silence.

"I..." I look at her, waiting for her to continue, she takes a breath and then...

"We're back!"

We throw our heads to the side as Manta's voice ran through the room and he, together with Tsuki and Yoh walked into the room.

Horrible timing.

As I look back to Azami she has already walked over to the missing friends, welcoming them back.

From the corner of my eye I spot Nozomi looking at me, probably just as confused as me.

**AND CUT! Yeah thats the newest chapter at the moment hehe! I know, I've been gone forever! I have just had a hard time concentration on fanfictions for some different reasons, and when I finally started this chapter a few weeks or month back I think my computer said "Screw you" and died on me! so I had to give it to someone to revive it.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I really hope I'll be able to upload another one faster this time, with faster I mean in the speed of light faster of course! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next chapter! :)**


End file.
